Indigo
by Statchar
Summary: With the interference of Tobi at the end of Nagato's attack, Naruto gets Kurama extracted from him. Everyone thinks he's dead and with the help of two kunoichi he tries to help with the upcoming war. (No Yuri) Naru/Hina/Konan
1. Blues

**Indigo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Just something I thought of, It's a unusual pairing I know. I decided to write it down anyways. I'm also not entirely sure of the direction I'm taking this story with though.**

**also there won't be any Yuri.**

**I also doubt I could find a fitting coverart for this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blues**

The entire leaf village stood in wait, waiting for their hero to return. The lone boy had defeated the god-like entity single-handedly. Pain. It was Pain who had killed one the strongest shinobi in Konoha, One of the legendary Sannin Jiraya. It should have been impossible to defeat him, when Pain was decimating the forces of Konoha, and had leveled the entire village with a single jutsu. The peoples hopes of winning were crushed. But when Naruto had returned, defeating one of the pain's with a single blow, their hopes rose once again. They doubted once again when they saw a giant meteor in the sky, along with the nearly formed Kyuubi.

When they had heard he defeated pain, they cheered briefly. But the pain of losing so many of their loved ones weighed them down. They were weak, with so many dead surely another village would take advantage and destroy them. Their hopes were fully restored when the dead came back to life, Katsuyu's explanation of Naruto's deed had explained their confusion. They cheered loudly, happily that their precious people were back. All because of the Demon boy they all had hated once. Most of them at least.

Now they patiently waited. Waiting for their hero to return. To return gracefully from somewhere beyond the forest. It did not happen, as series of explosions was heard in the distance. Nearly the entire village watched as they saw an explosion go off in the distant hill. A comment from Shikaku and Inoichi very quickly spread throughout the large crowd.

"That's where Naruto went in alone" Reverberated throughout the crowd. Quickly they reacted, ninja started sprinting towards the explosion that was seen. Villagers ran ahead, not caring if they could help or not. All were worried about the sudden explosion that was heard, that was in the direction where their hero once was.

Despite her exhaustion and freshly healed injury, Hinata ran along with the force. She couldn't help but feel that something terrible had happened to him. Her fears grew, but she couldn't help but admire at what was occurring before her eyes. Nearly the entirety of Konoha's ninja forces were attempting to reach him, trying to help him, even civilians had ran along but further back. Nearly all were exhausted, but they pushed themselves to run along. Hoping that he was okay.

* * *

Kakashi stood alone amongst the smoldering ruins, numerous small fires cause by a fire Jutsu were lit across the clearing, setting fire to several trees nearby. A large crater was depressed into the ground, reminiscent of a Rasenshuriken blast. _'What happened here?'._ He had came to pick up his student and had just left the village when the explosion occurred. He was far too weak to put up in a actual fight, but he ran here anyways, worried about his student. He searched around, looking for any trace for his student. A shredded akatski cloak was all he found.

Gathering what little chakra he had left, he bit his thumb and did the necessary hand signs. Completing it, he slammed his hand into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Once the cloud of smoke dissipated, it revealed pack of ninja dogs.

"Kakashi?" Pakkun questioned. Curious as to why he was in the flesh when they were informed moments ago of their summoner's death.

"Now's not the time, I need you to find Naruto as quickly as you can, Pakkun come with me" Kakashi said desperately, the nindogs heard his tone and quickly spread out, already knowing of his scent. Kakashi held out the piece of the Akatski's robe to Pakkun. "Does it smell familiar?" Pakkun took a slight sniff.

"It smells like that man with the orange mask," He conducted.

"That's...bad...really bad" Kakashi said through clenched teeth, _'If he got Naruto...He's already long gone...'_ He clenched his fist in rage. Labored breathing took over him. "Damn it!"Kakashi yelled out. After his outburst he quickly got in control of himself, He couldn't let his emotions override him. There was still a chance that he could be saved that it was another who kidnapped him. Yet his doubts were still there, how could they find him?. _'I could only hope it's not that man' _He heard the arrival of several shinobi, with more arriving every other second.

"Kakashi-sensei! You need to hear this!" Sakura yelled out, the pink haired kunoichi ran towards him as he was in the crater. A small slug on her shoulder was present "Lady Katsuyu, please explain quickly" Other ninja quickly gathered around the 2 remaining members of team 7, curious about the fate of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Of course, After talking, Naruto was attacked by man with a orange mask... " Kakashi closed in his eye in defeat, "I'm not sure what quite happened, as my clone was quickly killed in the beginning of the fight...but being here..." She didn't finish it.

"We have to find him now!"Kiba called out.

"We shouldn't have let him go alone "Neji yelled.

Everyone quickly jumped to conclusions. Hearing their thoughts, Hinata felt the sense of dread overtake her, '_No!...Is he...' _She felt tears starting to flow, Her heart ached in pain. Her breathing quickened and she landed on her knees on the ground. Ten-ten leaned over her, trying to comfort her.

"Calm down, everyone-This is no time to panic!" Kakashi yelled out, calling the ninja's attention. More ninja had quickly arrived and were wondering what had happened. Seeing Kakashi Hatake a prominent ninja in the village they flocked to him."Naruto is their target and because he contains the Kyuubi, he's still alive" He explained. Hinata looked up hopefully at this information, she had to rescue him. No matter the cost.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. worried sick, she knew they had little time.

"Tell me Sakura who's all coming here?" Kakashi asked. Absolute authority in his voice. Finding Naruto was their top priority, but so was protecting the villagers from a dangerous man.

"Nearly the entire village, Ninja and civilians" She said quicky

"Damn it...Shikaku!" He called out, He quickly apppeared before him, waiting for what he had to say."We need to quickly gather any able bodied sensory type ninja, to search around the area, they still might be around" He explained, Shikaku nodded at his orders as he had the same idea. "Get into squads of six or more, We also need to get the civilians back into the village- It's not safe for them here." He ordered.

Shikaku and Kakashi both ordered the other ninja, and they quickly complied, all eager to rescue their hero. More healthy and uninjured ninja quickly got into groups and dispersed around the areas. Other, more injured ninja stayed behind to get the civilians back into the village. The groups were quickly dispersing. The battleground was quickly clearing of the ninja. Hinata walked up to a group consisting of Team Gai, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. Getting ready to go.

"Hinata I can't let you go " Sakura said to her, seeing her trying to join them.

"What! Why not?" She argued, she had as much right to save the boy she loved. She was about to argue more when she interrupted.

"You're still injured, you can't risk reopening your wound" She explained,

"She's right Hinata-sama, you must rest, you can't help Naruto in your current state" Neji joined in. Hinata was hurt about what they had said, but she couldn't deny about how true it was. Hinata hugged herself, bowing her head in chagrin and shame, tears spilling at her inability to help a loved one. She whimpered at their suggestions. _'I-I'm too weak'._ More doubt started to delve in, _'Could they find him?'_. She didn't know what she would do if he was never coming back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder _"_Hinata..." Sakura said, trying to soothe her. She didn't look up to face her, they didn't need to see her tears. "We'll find Naruto, don't worry about it" She finished. Through her bangs, she was still able to see her obvious fake smile, Hinata didn't believe her, she heard all the doubt in her voice. Sakura was a terrible liar.

Sakura walked back to her group, leaving Hinata standing alone in the clearing in despair. She clenched her fists in silent agony, her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood. More tears fell from her pale lavender eyes. As her sorrow built up, she fell to her knees and let her cries be heard. "N-N-Naruto...I'm s-s-orry I couldn't h-help" She cried out.

* * *

Konan hid herself away from the one she recognized as Kakashi Hatake, wrapped in her jutsu, she coated it in pheromones as the nindogs raced passed her. She could only fool Quick uncalculated looks and nindogs easily, as they mostly relied on their scent to track and alert. But if someone possessed a dojutsu or looked intently enough she would be spotted. She could only hope luck would be on her side. Hearing numerous shouting, she saw numerous konoha ninja race to where the one-eyed jonin was. Luck seemed to be on her side, as numerous Byakugan bearing ninja passed by her.

_'Residue chakra must be clouding their vision' _She formulated. It seemed luck _was_ on her side. It was only because of Naruto that she survived, and it was because of her he was captured. _'I have to rescue him' _ She firmly believed he was the embodiment of Yahiko and Nagato's dream, and he had to survive to fulfill those dreams. Nagato, in his dying breath had place his trust in Naruto for him to fulfill. She had to save him, simply because she believed in him too.

If she was captured by the Konoha shinobi, she wouldn't be able to help him. She would be interrogated and the Kyuubi would be extracted from him, resulting in Naruto's death. As she heard shouting of orders, she carefully spied to take a route with no dojutsu users. Even then she was no sensory type ninja, She doubted she could escape in her weakened state and all the ninja running about. More shinobi dispersed while she waited, she thought of the several places where the extraction of the kyuubi would take place. She had to take a gamble to go to one of the hideouts.

She looked around, seeing only a lone indigo colored kunoichi crying. " N-N-Naruto...I'm s-s-orry I couldn't h-help", Konan heard her say. '_Is she his lover?'_. She remembered Nagato commentating about a girl interfering, and unleashing the kyuubi. _'It was just like this when my parents were killed...Love breed's sacrifice...' _Konan decided to take a gamble, She saw that she possessed the Byakugan. If she could convince the girl to come with her, she would be certain that they would be able to escape.

Deactivating her jutsu, she slipped to the ground from the trees and quietly approached the grieving girl. She had to succeed, and she would greatly improve her chances if she persuaded the girl. She had stopped her sobbing and Konan stopped a few steps behind her.

"Do you want to save Naruto-san?" she asked the girl. She didn't reply, She didn't seem to acknowledge her. Her next words got her attention.

Hinata kneeled down, her tears had stopped. She felt so powerless. She heard quiet steps from behind her. A feminine voice had called out to her, but she ignored her in her grieving.

"I know where he is" Hinata gasped, quickly raising and turning. What she saw greatly surprised her, She saw a indigo haired kunoichi, with the same height of Naruto, she wore a light blue origami flower in her hair. She had amber eyes and lavender eye shadow. She wore dark blue tights and what surprised her the most was the shredded black cloak with the red cloud pattern, signifying she was affiliated with the Akatsuki. The organization that had kidnapped Naruto. Hinata got ready into her Gentle Fist stance.

"I need your help to rescue Naruto-san" She said to Hinata.

"What?!" She asked. Confused as to why she needed help since she was part of them. Both blue haired Kunoichi stared at each other. Both eyes calculating, looking for anything that they sought for. One for deceit, and one for a possible ally.

"Naruto-san and I were attacked by another individual that was part of the Akatsuki" She explained calmly. Hinata activated her byakugan intent on more answers and searching for any lies. Questions flowing into her mind, Hinata wondered why this individual would talk to her when she could have easily killed her. _'To rescue Naruto-kun...Why the sudden change?_

"Why do you want to rescue Naruto-kun?" She asked firmly, all thoughts going to him, her stutter didn't appear in any form. She needed to rescue him.

"I want to save him... He is the one who can bring peace to this world" she explained, Hinata noted how calm and serious she was, she didn't see any form of deceit with her byakugan. "I believe he is the only one who can but I need your help to save him" She finished.

Hinata wanted to desperately save him, She'd do anything to save him, seeing his bright smile strengthened her resolve. She saw the powers of the masked individual. He had disappeared without a trace, and Hinata could only guess he could go long distances. The tracking teams would never be able to find him.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" she asked. Konan saw the desperation in her eyes to save him.

"I might... but we must leave right away and only us two" She explained. Hinata didn't hesitant to nod. "We leave now-come" she mentioned to her, walking towards an area she noted that didn't carry any Byakugan users. "Can you run?" She asked. Seeing her blooded jacket with a hole through it. It was hit with one of pain's rods, It mostly confirmed her thoughts, she noted it was healed with medical ninjutsu.

"H-hai I'll keep for up now" Hinata felt a bit renewed energy flow thorugh her, now that she had real chance to save him. Not some false sense of hope. The woman in the robe nodded, and started running along through the forest. Hinata followed after and soon started running side by side. After they reached a comfortable but eager pace for them both, Konan spoke up.

"Because of the few remaining members of Akatsuki, I determine that we have about 6 days to rescue Naruto-san before they extract the kyuubi that he holds within him, We can get to the location in 3 days with nonstop running " Konan explained to her. She doubted they would get there in 3 days, they would need a full days rest at the least, and both were exhausted from today.

"Ha-Hai, If there is the slightest chance to sa-save him I'll take it" Hinata proclaimed.

"We'll take it" Konan corrected. But nodded in agreement otherwise.

"O-of course" Hinata said. After a few moments Hinata noticed she didn't know her name."Um- what is your name?" she questioned.

"Konan"

"My name is Hinata" Konan nodded, If they were going to spend several days together, they might as well know each other's name. "I-If you don't mind me asking K-Konan-san, why aren't we bringing anyone else a-along" Hinata asked.

Konan looked at the younger kunoichi running alongside her. She seemed to trust her but was genuinely curious as to why. "Any larger would significantly lower our infiltration capability, and I already took a large risk trusting you since I might have been captured" She explained. She saw the teen nod in understanding. "Unless you know of anyone else" she added.

"N-No... There's no one else" Hinata replied. She thought about who else would agree. She wondered if Sakura would have, except she was with a team who would undoubtedly refuse and stop them. Anyone else would have turned her in because they wouldn't trust her, and it would have resulted in Naruto's death. She swallowed the lump at the thought. _'We'll save him' _Steeling her resolve. "W-Why would you trust m-me?" she asked.

Konan took a moment to reply. "You tried to save him... And because you love him, do you not" Hinata looked slightly away from her, A bit uncomfortable that she figured out her feelings for him so fast. She answered nonetheless.

"H-Hai... I do.." She confessed. They continued running ahead, and with Hinata's Byakugan, avoided other ninja.

"Then that is the reason" Konan replied calmly.

* * *

**A/N: Does it interest you?**


	2. Hero

**Chapter 2: Hero**

**A/N: Since there was interest, here's a slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

Naruto saw whiteness thought he was blinded by light but he blinked and saw absolute nothingness. Despite this seeing nothing seeing nothing to be afraid of, he felt fear. He looked down at his hands to see if he was still there. His hands shook uncontrollably, His breathing took on a more labored state. Where was he? Why was he here? He started to panic and he wanted to yell out. Except, he knew there would no one to answer him, because there was no one to see anymore.

He wanted to run, run away from this nothingness. Except his legs didn't want to carry him forward, they refused him. At least he thought so, was he moving? or was he standing still? So Naruto was forced to look into the endless white abyss. How far could he see? Was there an end? Naruto could only hope there was one, Giving up. He could only pray that someone would help him, save him from his Loneliness, but he doubted it.

Kakashi stood atop the hokage monument, the day had nearly ended since the disappearance of Naruto. The search around the village for any traces for him was called off hours ago. He looked down upon the already reconstruction of the village. Two dozen buildings stood proudly, courtesy of Yamato. Hundreds of workers moved about working on dozens more. Kakashi removed the hitai-ate from his left eye, and with his sharingan eye looked intently at the gloomy postures of numerous villagers and the tense movement of ninja. The state of the village wasn't looking well. With Tsunade in a coma along with their hero missing, the village had a depressed air around it.

"I've failed you Minato-sensei..."Gathering documents he had with him, he quickly knocked himself out of his brooding '_Not yet, there's still a chance'._ He quickly traversed to the town site, ignoring about how small that chance was. Heading towards his destination, which was outside of the epicenter of the reconstruction. Around were shinobi had set up their tents. He gathered inside a particular large tent, he saw numerous Shinobi gathered within. The people gathered were squad leaders and those who personally knew Naruto. All anxiously waited for any new information regarding him, eager to set out to rescue him.

A large round table sat in the center , numerous captain sat around, other chuunin sat away or close to the table."Kakashi..." Gai called solemnly. He faced towards the entrance and was the first to notice him. He didn't go on about youth, he was now missing two of the students. Everyone in the tent turned to look, a wave of silence swept over the room, no one commented on him actually showing up early.

"Is this everyone?" Kakashi said loudly, A tense atmosphere filled the tent, with the authority present in his voice. Everyone looked around, to confirm

"We're missing Hinata-san" Tenten added. she stood behind Gai along with her teammates.

"There's no way she would miss this!" Kiba yelled out in exasperation. He had been looking for her everywhere, but he thought she would be here. Everyone had started to jump to conclusions.

"It would be beyond reckless trying to chase after him alone" Neji added in frustration. more bickering occurred over the friends of Hinata and Naruto. Sakura looked down sadly, self-doubt started to plague her, she regretted leaving her alone. She knew the extent of Hinata's feelings, the distance she would go for him. It was proven earlier today. '_Th-there's just no way she could find him...Even I doubt we can...'._

"Enough! It's only been a few hours, she could be somewhere alone" Shikamaru instructed. Breaking up the panicking of the surrounding ninja, Kakashi ignored their banter.

"Let's begin, the Akatsuki were hunting the biju, and that includes our comrade Naruto" Kakashi started, everyone listened intently, no words were spoken "We have approximately 2.5 days before the extraction of the Kyuubi is completed, after that...Naruto will die" He closed his eyes at the thought. Some whispers were heard and the new information.

"We've counted on Naruto-kun before, now it's his turn to count on us!" Lee proclaimed. Others joined in on the small cheering. Once again ignoring the interruption Kakashi gathered the documents and lied them out neatly in piles.

"Some squads were hastily assembled and sent out earlier today...however they went in blind, most without a sensory type ninja and hadn't had any experience with the enemy, but now that we got more intel, You're squads will replace them" Kakashi explained, they waited impatiently for their for more information. "We're looking for 3 possible individuals, Kisame Hoshigaki; Carries a large club like sword, samehada, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" He summarized and he handed portfolios of him around the table.

"I recognize this guy from somewhere..." Gai uttered. Seeing a photo of Kisame in the portfolio.

"Wow, we fought him before Gai-Sensei!" Tenten yelled out. "How can you forget such a shady character!" She berated the green clad jonin.

"Moving on, these are the more likely individuals. One goes by the name of Tobi; height is approximately 5.7 ft. Wears a swirling orange mask with a hole on the right eye" He handed more portfolios, detailing more. "Another likely suspect is the one that helped attacked this morning...Since she wasn't at the site of Naruto's disappearance, we can assume she's helped in Naruto's kidnapping" The others nodded in agreement at his explanation. "There's not much known about this Kunoichi; Katsuyu-sama said her name was Konan; Neck-length blue hair with an origami attached; Amber eyes with a Height approximately 5.5 ft." handing the last portfolio.

"Kakashi-sensei" Shikamaru called out, he still had a broken leg. "Most of us are Chuunin, how can we take down S-class criminals" Even though he had, these other individuals were far more skilled and clever than the one he had fought. The one with the orange mask worried him the most, hearing of his abilities from the others.

"I know... but the village is in trouble we need every shinobi we can spare to protect it, but we must do something about Naruto" Kakashi said.

"I was informed, that Danzo had sent out his own Anbu black ops to retrieve Naruto" Sai decided to add. Kakashi nodded, thankful for the help, but he was still wary of him. Danzo would kill him than let the Akatsuki get their hands on the Kyuubi.

"Right, Your mission is: Find any information of the Akatsuki regarding Naruto, possible bases or any of these 3 individuals" He ordered. "Along with the help of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan they'll be able to alert us of any possible information you may receive , so that we can send you back up to take out the Akatsuki and rescue Naruto" Kakashi looked at the close ones to Naruto. Iruka was present but only looked sadly at the ground the entire time. "This is your mission, each squad will head a particular direction, checking each town quickly...You'll set out immediately tonight...We only have 2.5 days to rescue him..." Kakashi said. "Go..." Everyone immediately set out, quickly gathering their gear and teammates.

"We rest there" Konan said, pointing towards the nearby town. She saw the younger girl nod. She looked exhausted, truthfully Konan was too. Although her attempts to hide their scent from tracker nindogs contributed. The day was ending, as evident by the evening sun, an hour away from setting. Konan noted that they both needed a new layer of clothing. Her cloak, the symbol of Yahiko's dream, was ripped and shredded in some places, Some of the fabric on the bottom was burnt by Tobi's fire jutsu. By wearing the cloak, she would declaring to the world that she was part of the Akatsuki. If she was going to sneak across the Land of Fire, she needed to be more inconspicuous. Luckily they had raced only through woods and thanks to the girls kekkei genkai avoided patrols that would recognize it.

She looked towards the younger girl, and despite Konan's calm exterior, her internal side showed surprise that the younger girl was able to keep up with her. Her clothes too needed a change, as her lavender sweater displayed dried blood and a visible hole on her abdomen. They approached the town, and Konan took off her cloak to not attract attention, she quickly folded it and sealed into a scroll, intent on wearing it when they got out of town. They would mostly be running through forests green book she had picked up from Naruto went into her tool pouch. She didn't need to attract any attention from wearing the cloak.

"I suggest we get a change of clothes" Konan proposed, the girl nodded in agreement. Konan found out she was a timid girl and stuttered a bit, mostly when it involved Naruto. They hardly talked on the way here, saving their energy for the their run. "I'll pay for our expenses" She added. She had a abundant of Ryo from the Akatsuki. They left suddenly from the leaf so she didn't expect her to have any money.

Hinata looked at woman beside her, She didn't quite expect her to wear such provocative clothing under the Akatsuki cloak, she assumed she took it off to not attract unwanted attention. Although she would attract another kind of unwanted attention, at least to Hinata. She noted a green book that she put into her tool pouch. She wore a navy blue robe, most of her back was exposed along with her shoulders and belly. The lateral part of her breasts being exposed sealed the deal for Hinata. She could never even think about wearing such clothing.

"Before we enter, scout the town for any shinobi" she suggested. Hinata quickly complied and after a few minutes found no one with any ninja-like chakra networks. She quickly passed on this information to her now partner. "Good let's use the transformation jutsu so no one recognizes us" Both performed the jutsu, and Konan transformed into a black-haired woman wearing a more conservative yukata, and Hinata transformed into a blonde-haired teen with blue eyes, also wearing a yukata. Both looked unremarkable. Konan was a bit impressed at how a forgettable person she transformed into, minus the eyes. They fit into a crowd, no one would remember their faces, which was needed.

Hinata followed closely behind her, afraid to lose her. They quickly entered a series of stores, gathering needed gear and essentials, Hinata was surprised at the large number of paper bombs she bought for herself but made no comment and proceeded into another store. After searching and trying on their preferred change of clothes. Konan bought all the gear and clothes for them both, along with a 3 dark red cloaks with a similar style to the Akatsuki's with the exception there was no design. She sealed the cloaks away as they exited the store, and walked towards a nearby hotel

"Some Konoha ninja just entered the town" She said quietly. It wasn't anyone she had recognized.

"Let us get out of sight" Both Kunoichi entered the hotel, and after paying higher than extra, and a personal bribe that convinced the person in the front desk to not tell anyone that they were present. They reached their room, it was small and simple but it didn't matter. Two beds were sitting at opposite ends in the corner of the room, a bathroom immediately to the left when you entered. A knee high table sat in between the beds. "I'll get us something to eat" She told the midnight haired teen. She created a paper clone, giving it some ryo and sent it off.

"Um Konan-san" She asked. They had dissipated their transformation, Konan looked up towards her. "Wh-What happened earlier today?" Konan thought for moment, seating herself around the table, Hinata did the same and listened to her recalling the earlier event's . Hinata watched as she saw subdued sorrow fill her eyes, she wasn't like the other Akatsuki she had heard about, in fact she seemed to value peace.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Konan watched in silent sorrow as the life left the eyes of her child hood friend. Naruto Uzumaki stood in silence, he had eyes full of thanks but also saw a bit of sadness. '_Perhaps placing your trust in this young man was right Nagato'_ She thought to herself. They stood in silence for a moment, before Konan began wrapping him with a paper-like coffin. Her eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden chakra she felt.

"Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

She quickly turned around, and saw a giant wall of fire approaching her and Naruto, far too large to escape the fireball without harm. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught she was too slow in evading or collecting her chakra to block or redirect the attack. The jutsu approached quickly and she felt the wave of heat scorching her skin, and the brightness made her close her eyes. She didn't feel pain she expected, instead she felt a protecting embrace, and her feet leave the ground, as she was thrown through air. She felt some of her cloak singe and some her skin blister at the heat. A cry of agony filled her ears, except it wasn't from her. She felt the contact of hitting ground, and opened her eyes to see that she actually saved from Naruto himself.

"Naruto are you okay?!" She said quickly, she felt the adrenaline course through her, at the little pain she felt and at the sudden danger that still lurked around. She quickly climbed off his chest and got ready for battle. "Why did you try to save me?" She questioned.

"What kind of hero would I be, If I couldn't save a damsel in distress" He joked, she assumed it was a coping habit of trying to rid himself of the pain that was already healing.

"Well aren't you the funny one Naruto Uzumaki" She heard the deep familiar voice of him. He appeared through the smoke, standing before them. Right beside Nagato's corpse.

"Tobi" Her teeth clenched in feigned anger."Here for Nagato's rinnegan already I see"

"Not quite, but yes" Tobi simply replied. Reaching for him, before she could react Naruto was already moving

"I won't let you!" He yelled out, launching a clone with bright circular sphere in its hand straight towards him. The clones simply passed through but it gave Konan the opportunity to continuously throw paper shuriken towards him. All the attack simply passed through him, but he could not teleport his intended target. He back off from their approach.

"Naruto he can't do that jutsu for an extended time" she quickly explained,"5 minutes" she finished. Naruto nodded, but she noted he was exhausted from his fight with the 6 paths of pain.

"Gonna... Need you to protect me, while I collect Nature energy...got it" as he said through panting breaths. She nodded in understanding. "Give me 2 minutes" and quickly stood still.

"My, my, You really are quite the interesting boy aren't you, Getting Nagato and Konan to betray me like this" He commented. "That is quite Peculiar for a hot head like you to be standing so eerily still" he finished but got no response from the intense concentration of Naruto.

"Your opponent is me Tobi" Konan replied. Quickly sending more paper shuriken is his direction, As it phased through she quickly made numerous paper clones laced with paper bombs and sent them along his direction. Large numbers of explosions filled the air, and she felt the dust and rock hit her clothing and cloud the air. She felt the drain on her chakra with the technique. If she hadn't fought today, she would be far more efficient and would be able to use a jutsu she wanted to use. At least she bought valuable time for Naruto to turn into sage mode, but it looked like he needed more time.

As the explosions continued and stopped, Tobi was completely unharmed. Konan had run out of paper bombs to fill anymore clones. "Konan, I can be quite reasonable so I'll let you live and return Nagato's body if you help me capture the jinchuuriki" he offered.

"Never" She replied calmly.

"Shame"

She sent more paper shuriken towards him, oddly he didn't dodge it and the numerous shuriken pierce him. She felt the odd reality slightly distort. 'Genjutsu'She quickly form the sign to release herself. As she as she did he appeared right in front of her, he quickly reached out and began to choke her. She felt the pressure on her throat, making it hard to breath, Pain filled her as she struggled to break out of his tightening grasp. "Die" She was able to make out, and she felt her sight distort in a spiral. She gave in to her demise.

A loud screeching sound was heard and she felt the tightness around her throat dissipate. She started to fall and expected to meet the ground but she once again felt the safeness as something carried her. She coughed repeatedly and breathed in deeply to quickly to rid of the blackness around the edges of her eyes. A loud explosion was heard "Don't touch her!" Hearing Naruto yell out. She was gently lowered to the ground, still trying to recover.

" I didn't expect you to throw that Rasengan variant or for it to expand" She heard him say. "Quite the number of attacks too" He finished as he looked back at the explosion. Konan recovered, and shakily brought her to stand, "It must have been the jutsu you defeated Kakazu with" He quickly disappeared. She looked at Naruto, to ask where he was when she saw Tobi quickly reappear behind him, attempting to touch him to use his Jutsu. Her warnings were unneeded as Naruto-with inhuman reflexes- Lashed out at him. He was sent flying through the air and he hit against the a large rock harshly, fracturing it the rock and she heard the shattering bones reverberate through the air. He went limp, dead.

"It's done" Naruto replied. She breathed a quiet sigh in relief at his defeat. She was quite amazed at the skill Naruto had displayed, along with the power of his attack. _'The power of sage mode'_ She heard him gasp and wondered why, when she saw his body disappear. She thought it was a genjutsu but the rock stayed in its form and she felt nothing that was like genjutsu. She felt as a blade press against her neck. Naruto turned quickly to face her.

"I guess I severely underestimated you, you're the second person to hit me" He praised, She saw Naruto twitch in anger and he felt the blade press harder against her neck. He calmed down at this "Using Izanagi...I thought I never had to resort to that..." She heard him quietly whisper. "Sage mode is quite the jutsu, using chakra in conjunction with physical attacks is quite the technique I didn't expect...Packs quite the punch" He mention towards the rock.

"Let her go!" Naruto threatened. She could feel some of the kyuubi's chakra leaking out.

"Oh-I will if you come with me quietly" He offered. He quickly calmed down, she saw the seriousness in his eyes at the offer.

"He's lying!"She yelled out, she wanted to move but she could hardly struggle to move an inch, being held with an iron grip.

"Not at all Konan...You are helping me after all" He suggested "Although I'll just dispose of Nagato for such disobedience" She felt at sick at his words, '_Surely Naruto wouldn't even_ -'

"I'll do it" Naruto complied, She stared wide-eyed at him, she felt betrayed. He was supposed to bring peace. The orange tint around his eyes disappeared.

"Don't..." She couldn't hardly speak, her pleas came out a mere whisper. It was ignored.

"I knew you would listen to reason..." She felt pain in her head, sudden dizziness, blackness started to consume her. She felt the ground hit her knees and palms, She willed herself to not black out. She looked up at the blond with his striking blue eyes.

"You'll die..." She spoke, looking towards him.

"...What kind of hero, let's someone die y'know..." She heard him say. Konan watched as Tobi knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. He slumped to the ground, she heard something above her dissipate, a shadow clone she presumed. She tried to get up on her feet but she fell down. She watched helplessly as Naruto disappeared before her eyes, along with Nagato.

"Thanks for your help Konan" As he disappeared without a trace. Much too slowly for her liking, she recovered. Remembering that they were near the village she had to get away before they saw her. She saw a green book on the ground that Naruto must have left behind. Remembering it earlier she quickly picked it up and pocketed it in her cloak. Her attempted sprinting brought her to the ground. Quickly thinking, the only logical plan was too hide, and hope she wasn't found.

**_Flashback end._**

* * *

"I don't quite understand why he did that" as she finished retelling what had occurred. "He held the last biju he would have potentially saved the world if he hadn't let me live" She finished.

"That's who he is..." Hinata said. She saw her confusion in her eyes over Naruto, she didn't quite know him as well as she did. Konan looked at the young leaf kunoichi, wanting it to be explained. "He protects people he considers pr-precious, even at the cost at his own li-life" She explained.

"...I...See" Konan replied lowly. _'...Precious...' _It sounded a bit foreign, especially since she had helped in murdering Jiraiya. '_He really is forgiving...'_ There were only 5 other people in her life that considered her precious or were precious to her, all were dead.

"H-he never gives up...It why I lo-love him" Hinata said once again, She smiled slightly. Konan couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I see then you've chosen a wonderful lover" Konan said. In her stoic demeanor.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Hinata recoiled. Konan watched as a rosy colored tint rose to her face. The smallest of blushes could be told because of her pale complexion. She watched in curiosity as she stammered on her words.

"Are you two not together?" she asked. She shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh- I assumed because Nagato made a comment about the both of you" She apologized. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _'She is quite the timid individual'. _Gradually her flushing face lessened.

"Wh-What sort of comment?" She asked.

"About love and sacrifice, and about how it breeds hatred" She closed her eyes, she didn't like to talk about the past. "His rage consumed him, he nearly transformed into the Kyuubi because of you" Konan initially thought he was able to control it, but he hadn't used the chakra at all against Tobi. Hinata gasped, she heard about him transforming, but nearly turning into it because of her, it brought shivers to her spine. "Let us stop talking about past events-only the future matters now" Konan suggested, leaving no room for argument.

"Hai" She agreed, A knock on the door was heard, Hinata answered it. A waiter brought in a tray of food, setting it upon the table and quickly left since the food was already paid for. There were several containers of food; including Rice, Grilled fish, and red bean soup. Hinata's empty stomach growled in hunger. She realized she hadn't eaten since early morning, especially after running all day. She sat herself back down with Konan.

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked" Konan said as she set some servings for herself.

"This is alright" Grabbing a bowl of red bean soup. They sat in comfortable silence, while they ate their food politely. Hinata thought about the irony of a former Akatsuki member rescuing a jinchuuriki. She too was an unlikely candidate for partnering up with this woman. It was a bit unusual she decided to place her trust in her so quickly. Her desire to save him must of overcame her, it was too late to back now.

"They'll be looking for you, right?" Hinata asked the amber eyed woman.

"Hai, They most likely assumed I had help in the kidnapping with Naruto-san" She replied.

"We'll be getting no help then..."

"Correct, We also can't risk getting captured or slowed down, They'll interrogate me and we won't be able to reach him in time" Hinata gulped at the thought what will happened if she did. "But I'm certain with my skills, we won't run into trouble at all" Hinata relaxed at this.

"We can't fail" Hinata proclaimed. Konan saw the fiery determination in her eyes, it reminded her of the kind of eyes Naruto showed when both he and Nagato talked.

"It's not even a possibility..."

Naruto hated this. He hated everything. He didn't know how long he'd been yelling at this endless void. Doubt filled his mind, everywhere he went, everything he thought. He just wanted someone to be there, it would be far better than this torturous loneliness. He's biggest fear. People appeared before him, he looked hopefully at them. Happy that he finally wasn't alone. Except, they didn't acknowledge him. They didn't look at him, the people looked past him. If they did, they looked with fear, contempt, hate. Naruto crawled up into a ball. There was people now, except he was still alone. What was worse, knowing that you're alone with nobody around, or being completely alone with everyone around was only reminded of his past. He hated it.

* * *

**A/N: How is that fight scene? I don't think I'm particularly strong with them.**

**Please review for faster updates.**


	3. Failures

Chapter 3: Failures

Naruto crawled into a ball. Everything got progressively worse, there was not just the loneliness anymore. There was the near overwhelming hate, It wanted to consume him. It hung over him, waiting for his will to shatter. He wanted it to go away, but his strength continuously left him. Was there anyone? The darkness moved closer. Was there no one? Naruto was on his last legs, he couldn't fight it anymore, he didn't want to anymore. He didn't care anymore. How could someone love him? The abyss raced towards him.

_'Because I...Love you...'_

The hatred stopped temporarily. _'How could she love me?...' _It crept forward as doubt started to plague him. '_why?...'_ He asked himself. _'She doesn't love me...' _It started creeping faster. _'A lie...'_. It reached him, and started eating at him. He didn't think he would feel anything... But he felt anger. Absolute hatred. Not towards her but himself, at his weakness, at giving up. '_Then why did she do it!' _More doubt entered his mind to refuse this. He fought it tooth and nail. _'Hinata's not like that at all!' _Pushing the hatred back, he met with fierce resistance. _'She's the most kindest, most gentle person I've ever met!' _He continued to fight it, pushing it further and further away.

"She'd never lie! She's not that kind of person!" He yelled out.

He started to remember, all of the people who was there. His friends were there now, and the people who he considered precious, People who had passed were present as well, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade. He met fierce resistance as he met the hatred at its source. He wondered if anyone of them considered him precious. The hatred pushed him back, it did not want fade away. _'No... Nagato... Jiraiya...Dad...Konan...Hinata'_. He started pushing back, where the hatred was strongest. He couldn't give up, not ever. _"They believed in me...and I never-' _ He started dispelling the darkness, it started disappearing. _'I never go back on my word!' _The mass of hatred dissipated. Leaving forever.

"That's my ninja way!"

* * *

Several dark clouds hung over head, threatening to rain. Warm rays of the late-afternoon sun occasionally passed through. It was pleasant compared to the cold air that breezed through the clearings and trails that two Kunoichi walked through. Hinata and Konan walked side by side on a unused path taking a small break from running. They have been trying to reach Naruto for 2 days now.

Hinata reached for her neck, but the Hitai-ate wasn't there as it would have given her away. Her own eyes were famous as well, so she put a minor genjutsu to deter any curious civilians. The genjutsu wouldn't have worked against any experienced shinobi. It was necessary, in order to save Naruto. They couldn't risk getting captured. Since they were away from civilization she took off her genjutsu, She looked at the blue-haired woman beside her, She still wore the Akatsuki cloak. Hinata questioned her judgment _'is she...still loyal?'. _She only had to hope it was something else. A slight noise brought both out of their thoughts.

"Jump!" Konan quickly yelled out.

Both kunoichi easily avoided a few shuriken thrown their way, they quickly turned around to face the threat from the direction of the thrown weapons. Along with a nin-dog, 5 members of the Anbu black ops appeared before them. They got into a battle-ready stance.

"Blue hair and the Akatsuki cloak, matches the portfolio" An emotionless voice said.

"The civilian was useful" Another said. They sized up both of their opponents and Hinata noted one of them was a kenjutsu user. "Those eyes and the unmarked forehead...The hyuuga heiress" he commented quite stoically.

"Oh no" Hinata whispered.

"Concentrate" Konan whispered to the girl. "We must get rid of the nin-dog, Covering our scent takes time to get into effect" Hinata nodded and got into her Gentle fist stance steeling herself for the incoming fight. "We'll keep them alive if you wish" Hinata nodded, she would be able to return to the village easier.

"A traitor working with the Akatsuki...deserves to die" The lack of emotion that they spoke in brought a slight shiver to Hinata. _'These are no regular Anbu'_. Each side stood tensely, waiting for the other to attack. Hinata let out a shaky breath and activated her byakugan. The woman beside her stood calmly, still. She noted all of them here were confident in their abilities, their heartbeats slow, no slight twitching in their muscles. Hinata could feel her own heart beating rapidly, her own lip trembling in slight fear. She didn't have enough experience to match them. '_For Naruto-kun...'_

Far too quickly for her own liking, one of the anbu closed the distance between them, the other three going after Konan, the last one guarding the nin-dog. Her opponent moved quickly and Hinata dodged swift strikes staying a distance away from his blade. She pulled out her own kunai to deflect an attack towards her face, quickly let go of the kunai and made a few of her own attacks with her gentle fist but her opponent quickly backed off. _'I'll have to end this quick, I can't keep up with him forever'._ Hinata brought out another kunai to protect herself.

Suddenly with much more speed, the anbu lunged forward with an overhead strike. Hinata was to slow to react to the sudden burst, she clumsily was able to deflect it but he took advantage of quickly delivered 3 more strikes. Hinata deflected a slice when he brought his sword back up, the other strike was swift and was aimed towards her neck but Hinata blocked it. It had much more power in it and she temporarily lost her foot hold, she swayed back unable to defend herself. Seeing his chance, he about to deliver the killing blow but she was able to launch herself away, with not enough power to her step she had rolled onto her knees . Not deterred by her escape he moved swiftly to end her with another overhead slash. Hinata saw the blade come down, With no weapon in her hands she couldn't block it, she rolled to right seeing Konan.

A paper shuriken hit the blade with enough force to change its descent to Hinata's left, it barely missed her. She was on her feet before he recovered. _'I'm sorry for this, but this is for Naruto-kun.'_ She ruthlessly attacked him with all her might, closing as vital chakra points to stop his movement, He slumped to the ground incapacitated. She quickly scanned around the battlefield ready for more trouble. Hinata saw that Konan had dealt with two of the anbu already, but the other one was being more careful. Hinata gasped when she saw more anbu approaching from the south-east.

"More anbu squads are coming 900 meters, Konan-san!" The anbu began to retreat at her call out, along with the nin-dog.

"Don't let the nin-dog get away" Konan simply replied. She sent more paper shuriken towards them, uncaring if they got killed. Hinata could only agree at her hidden meaning, rescuing Naruto was far more important. The paper shuriken was destroyed by a fire style jutsu. She jumped into the air for a clearer shot hoping her next jutsu would work, '_It cannot end like this'._

"Eight trigrams vacuum air palm!" She yelled out. A compressed air burst careened towards them like a bullet. It hit the 2 anbu and nin-dog harshly, unprepared for the deadly quick attack, they slammed against the ground. Hinata landed and saw no movement come from them. "They're down" Konan didn't hesitant to finish off the nin-dog with few paper shuriken. Hinata looked away, _'It's...It's necessary'._

"Do the other group have a nin-dog with them" She asked, turning towards Hinata. She shook her head, and Konan nodded. "I don't want to take risks, give me your hitai-ate or pieces of your clothing" Hinata reached inside her tool pouch and quickly gave it to Konan. She watched as she ripped off the fabric connected to the metal piece, she also ripped off a large piece of her Akatsuki cloak. She created paper clones of them and gave them several pieces of each and sent them off in different directions. "Where are they coming from?"

"South-east" Hinata replied quickly, pointing a finger in the direction. Hinata sensed the urgency in her tone. She created numerous paper clones and sent them along, Hinata assumed it was only a diversionary tactic for their escape. Konan returned what was left of her hitae-ate.

"Run quickly" Konan said. She began sprinting off the path they were on, Hinata quickly complied and followed her and headed north-east through the woods. Their pace was quick and urgent, Hinata felt her muscles ache at their short break interrupted. "We run at this pace until dusk" The amber eyed kunoichi added. Hinata nodded, she whole-heartedly agreed, it would mean they would get closer to saving him. She felt her limbs renew at the thought.

"Thank you Konan-san" She said. Thanking for her interference with her fight.

"We're partners Hinata-san" She simply stated. '_No matter how temporary'_

* * *

"What's that saying go again?" Naruto thought about it for a moment, trying to recall the specific words. "Out of the...something...and into the...Pan?...that's sounds stupid" He called out. He wondered if the ever shrinking fox heard him. Naruto lied down on the 'water' in the sewer-like room. Staring at nothing in particular, he remembered everything after he had gotten out that horrid white abyss, it didn't bring much comfort to Naruto. _'I wonder if Gaara saw the same...'_ It wasn't a very pleasant experience, not one he ever wanted to experience again. Now he simply had too much time to think and he never thought this much ever, it was torturous. Naruto simply wished for it to end already. _'Although I die...That's a bad thing...'_

"The village may not like me...but all that matters is my friends" He declared as he raised his fist into the air, he let it fall to the ground a moment later. He thought about all the friends he had made over the year. All his victories. All his regrets and failures. He didn't regret dying trying to save someone. "Not one bit" He proclaimed. _'At least she was pretty...'_ He sighed. "A pretty girl saved me, It's only right that I get to save one too". He thought a lot about that day. The last day kept replaying in his mind. _'...Sorry Hinata...'_. He never would be bring peace, that he'd been entrusted with._'...Dad...'. _His words to him came racing by. He realized something, something his dad had said. Naruto decided to look at the cage, a mere look to his left.

"Don't you have a name?" he asked the fox.

"Why do you want to know?" The fox replied. He decided to be more lenient with his jinchuuriki.

"Well, after thinking so damn much I thought 'hey he's gotta have name' you can't just be called the kyuubi" Naruto replied, Still lying down. The Kyuubi stayed silent and looked through the bars of his prison. Searching for anything that Naruto knew about his lineage."Come on... I'm going to die right? If I'm going to die I want to know your name, since these Akatsuki got us" Naruto said to him. The Kyuubi saw no deceit, he truly did think it. He would decide to humor him after all.

"Kurama..." He finally replied.

"Kurama huh...I'm sorry I failed Kurama" He apologized. Kurama was bit surprised at that, he searched but found nothing but sincerity in his voice. '_He's not smart enough to plan ahead anyway'_. He had silently watched Naruto since he was a child, more so when he became a ninja.

"humph...I would be free If the 4th hokage didn't seal me back..." Kurama jabbed at him, expecting his usual fiery reply.

"Yeah... maybe you could've went free" Now Kurama was taken back. "But you didn't, It's all in the past now...perhaps there was one thing I regret" Kurama was now interested in what he had to say. "We could've taken down that masked man...together...as a team..." Kurama chuckled at his suggestion.

"Work with you... you are a funny one" Kurama chuckled some more.

"I'm serious..." Naruto turned away, his back facing him. "Do the other one's like you have names too?"

"They do..."Kurama was a bit bewildered. "...I hate them"

"You can't always have hated Kurama" He didn't hear any response from the fox, so he continued. " Nagato said... Loves breeds sacrifice as well as hate... you got your hate from somewhere Kurama" He heard the growling from the fox. He decided to back off from his questioning."I guess... I wish I could have taken your hate away" he finished. Kurama watched the Naruto, searching intently.

"What would you have done...If you somehow got out without me" Kurama asked, he curiously .

"I'd rescue you, rescue the other bijus as well and bring peace to the shinobi world!" He declared once again. His fist in the air, he slumped it back down. "Except...I'm going to die...Atleast the Akatsuki was nice enough for me to accept it" He joked.

* * *

The sun hung low in the horizon marking the end of another day. Dark clouds hung over creating a dying drizzle over the landscape. Two individuals slowly made their way into a cave, soaked from the hours of running in the light rain. Using the wall of the cave as support they let themselves fall to ground, their backs to the wall. Konan and Hinata lay panting at the exertion they forced themselves to go through. Sweat bead down their faces as they tried to control their labored breathing. The muscles in their limbs ached and shook in protest at their exertion. After several long minutes they finally were able to calm themselves.

"We were lucky, they were over-confident and they paid for their mistakes" Konan commented. She closed her eyes for a quick moment. _'They were quite skilled...' _She doubted she could face a 6 man team at once. "They shouldn't be able to track either" She added. _'It was fortunate it started raining...'_

"Hai..." Hinata breathed out, Konan saw that she was exhausted from the hours of sprinting they had endured. Konan was too truthfully, the sprinting, the quick skirmish with the anbu, with hiding their tracks and the dozens of paper clones she made had left her gasping for air. She was good yes, but she didn't have the physical strength or the stamina that Nagato had. The only one who could match the massive amount of chakra and stamina would have been Naruto. She saw Hinata activate her kekkei genkei.

"I-I don't...see anyone within... a 10 km radius" she replied after a few minutes of searching. Konan nodded at her assessment, _'Quite useful for infiltration_ "How far are we from Naruto-kun?" Konan took a moment to figure out how close they were.

"We're hours away actually" she replied, in her usual calm tone. She saw her questioning eyes. "We're in no condition to fight" She finished. Hinata eyes down casted in worry, shame and anger. "Both of us aren't capable of fighting" She uttered once again, trying to reassure her. She saw her nod, so she left it at that. _'If Tobi should have gotten help...today would be the dead line' _ She didn't voice this doubts. They had pushed themselves far, anymore and she wouldn't be able to fight her all against Tobi for a distraction. She decided to put away these thoughts. "Since you've been spotted with me, you do know what that means..." She said to the pale girl.

"I'll be a rogue ninja...but I'll do anything to save him" She replied back. Konan nodded in approval. "Can...I ask something konan-san?"

"You may"

"Why do you continue to wear that Akatsuki cloak" She asked. Konan looked away for a moment. "Sorry...I umm, didn't mean to be rude" Hinata apologized. Konan thought for moment,_' I was responsible for those anbu showing up'. _She took a deep quiet breath.

"It's quite alright...It's my fault we got spotted by those anbu" Konan she replied.

"Not at all... I-I should have been searching for any ninja" The midnight haired girl said. Konan looked at her thoughtfully.

"Then I guess we should be more diligent next time... But to answer your question..."Hinata nodded in agreement and waited patiently, It took a her a few moments to reply. " It was once designed by a precious person of mine...He wanted peace for the world and Naruto-san now inherited those ideals" She finished, erasing awful memories from before.

"I see, Th-thank you sharing that with me Konan-san" she thanked. Konan saw her shiver from the cold. She wore a damp pull over pale lavender sweater, along with white on the sleeves ending at the shoulders. Konan looked at her tarnished cloak she wore, the running and the elements had considerably damaged it. It had a large hole on right side of her waist, Some the fabric at the bottom began unthreading. She couldn't wear it anymore, not unless she wanted to destroy it more. She picked herself up and reached in a small pack she had carried since Naruto had been taken. She took out a scroll it held within.

Hinata watched in interest, she wondered what she was doing. She got her answer as she unsealed the scroll and 3 dark red cloaks appeared. She picked up the two smaller ones and handed one to her. "Take it, your sweater is wet and you need to keep warm, since we won't make a fire" She took it and saw Konan take off her own and store it with the other cloak she assumed was for Naruto.

"Hai- of course" she quickly put it on, The cloak covered her arms and hands, hiding them. The bottom fabric just reached her shins. she found out the cloak had a large hood, enough to hide her eyes which she was thankful for, since any ninja could tell she was a hyuuga. She would need it for the trek back. Since, she's now a rogue ninja, hopefully not for long.

"We can't risk going into the nearby town, so we'll stay here for tonight" Konan commented, Hinata nodded at the suggestion. She sat back down, the cloak was thick and comfortable. "I'll take first watch" Hinata hardly heard her, the sprint had left her exhausted as she fell asleep, thinking of Naruto.

"I hope we're not too late..." Konan stood by waiting for the day to arrive. "What will happen I wonder..."

* * *

"Fukasaku-sama have you found anything?" Kakashi hoped to anything that he would nod, that he would say that he's alive. That they rescued Naruto, his sensei's student. His hopes were crushed when he the old sage shook his head sorrowfully. Pain filled him, and he clutched harder to the edge of the table. Hatred filled him, towards the masked man. Towards himself at his immense failure. '_Is this...What Minato-sensei felt when...'._.

"Not even with the help of the toads..." Kakashi commented with an emotionless voice. " The inuzuka's, Aburame's, and the Hyuuga's couldn't..." Kakashi closed his eyes. He felt the same pain when he Obito passed, when Rin had passed. '_Minato-sensei...'. _"No one found him..." Every squad had reported in, no findings, no trace was found of the Akatsuki. He walked slowly outside the tent. The day had ended, the bright crescent moon hung above. Filling the village with vast darkness, like a black abyss.

"Recall all squads...We have a village to protect..." He closed his eye, The chuunin in front of tent nodded, and hurried to send messenger hawks and the like. _'How am I supposed to tell them...' _. Kakashi thought to himself. '_Their mission had failed'. _For everyone here, the ones who were sent out. All had the personal desire to rescue him, It wasn't just another mission to fulfill. "Naruto didn't even get to see the cheers everyone had planned for him". Kakashi wanted to kill the man. _'He didn't get to see everyone was proud of him'._

* * *

Within a cave, a ritual was being preformed 7 individuals stood atop a fingers of a mysterious statue. Sasuke cut his chakra link to the statue, he felt a little tired. _'This stupid thing is finally over'_ . The others around him had cut theirs too, Sasuke smirked as the body fell from the height. The chakra link no longer holding him. The one who called himself Madara jumped down below to check on him. Sasuke wanted to check out why he was so curious about a weakling. Jumping down below to join him.

"What's so interesting about him, He's dead isn't' he?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"Just making sure..." he leant down to check for a pulse "In case the sharingan missed something"

"What's makes you so wary? The dobe couldn't trick a sharingan" Sasuke lightly kicked the legs of the dead body of Naruto. "I would have preferred to kill him myself, guess you can't get everything" He felt annoyed at his disregard for answering him.

"Interesting...Guess a half one doesn't cut it then, I'm a bit disappointed" Tobi commented.

"What do you mean" Sasuke asked, wanting some answers.

"Nothing you should be concerned about" He stood back up.

"Whatever... I'll be going back to Konoha to rid of the vermin" Sasuke said, walking to the entrance.

"A 5 kage summit is being convened..."Sasuke ignored him, and continued on walking. " Danzo will be there as hokage..." Sasuke stopped, his sharingan flaring at the mention of the name.

"Where" He asked coldly.

"In the land of Iron, 7 days from now" Tobi replied.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, let's go" All quickly complied, jumping off the hands and quickly following him.

"White Zetsu will help you infiltrate when you get to the border..." was the last thing Sasuke heard when he walked into the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, you won't get a lot of sasuke POVs, hardly any really. I like to focus on romance and stuff.**


	4. Until I Become Hokage

Chapter 4: Until I become Hokage

**A/N:Bam! another chapter I just had to put out**

* * *

The morning bright sun crept over the landscape. The air felt damp, droplets of water hanging on to leaves and plants from yesterday's evening rain. The rays of sunlight shone upon the forest, as two individuals stealthily approached their destination. The forest they were in was alive, Numerous wildlife and insects pranced about. Birds sung their early morning song in preparation for the coming day. Despite the liveliness of the forest, both blue haired Kunoichi walked silently both in anticipation and anxiety. This is where they rescue what is precious to them.

Hinata and Konan crept along towards to where the Akatsuki base was located. Since Konan had said there was a possibility there was scout posted around the area. Hinata kept her Byakugan active and despite her kekkei genkei, they moved slowly. Infiltration and a surprise attack would ensure the best results. Hinata could feel the blood flowing through her veins, her heart beating increasing with each and every step they took towards the base. With her eyes, she didn't see anything that would like a stronghold.

"Konan-san...Where is this base?" Hinata asked quietly. She restrained herself from jumping into any conclusions, she had to trust her.

"I'm not surprised you can't see it, The base was mostly likely concealed with a sealing jutsu to stop curious eyes like yours from discovering it" She replied calmly.

"I see..." The pale-eyed girl responded. She heard about the jutsu trap used from a previous Akatsuki base. '_It makes sense...' _She decided to voice her concern. "W-Will there be any traps?..." She asked.

"No since I have this" Konan showed her a ring that worn on her middle finger on her right hand. "This will allow us to bypass traps that would have triggered without it" Konan finished. Hinata nodded at her explanation and both proceeded even closer to the base. Both prepared themselves for any possible ambushes.

Hinata kept constantly scanning around looking anything out of the ordinary. She noted that despite the calm exterior that Konan showed, she too felt anxious. Konan's heart was beating a bit faster than normal and some of her movements were rigid. It made Hinata feel more uneasy, Konan didn't display any sort of these symptoms when they were fighting against the Anbu yesterday. Konan stopped in front a rock wall, Hinata noticed a small sealing tag on it. _'This base must be inside of this rock cliff'._

"Listen to me..." Hinata heard Konan say, she turned to look at her. "When we rescue Naruto-san, you will leave right away with him and I will distract them for as long as possible" Hinata gasped at such a suggestion.

"Konan-san, w-what about you!?" Konan closed her eyes for a moment.

"We must do what we possibly can for Naruto-san..." She opened her eyes and Hinata saw the determination and acceptance within them. She could only nod, Hinata would have done the same as well. Konan turned back to the boulder, Hinata watched as she touched the rock with the ring on her finger. After a moment the boulder loudly rolled inside the base, showing them a path. Konan took a careful step inside and Hinata followed too. "See anything more now that we're inside?" She asked.

"N-no I cannot" She gulped. Her heart beat erratically being inside the base of S-rank ninjas. She took small comfort in being the company of one, knowing she was going to sacrifice herself to save him. Her eyes darted everywhere with feeling so 'blind' as she couldn't see through any walls. They passed through the flat rock floors and walls as some lanterns lit up the hall ways. Konan stopped right before a hall after many turns, Hinata felt herself breathing deeply and quickly at the tension she felt. Konan cautiously looked down the hall, slightly poking her head to see if anything were waiting for them.

Hugging the wall, Hinata followed her and mimicked her silent and careful steps down the hall. She saw that the hall led to a large room. Each step she took, she noticed Konan's heart beating faster. Hinata tried to control her breathing with biting her lips, It didn't have the desired effect. Her limbs started to shake and she couldn't take it anymore and deactivated her byakugan. She felt herself calm a bit and the quiet process down the hall felt like a life time. Suddenly they stopped at the edge leading into the room. She watched as Konan peered over again. She froze. After a eternity for Hinata she peeked for herself. She quickly scanned the room, but saw nothing at first. Then she saw a lone body on the floor, the color of orange was seen.

"Naruto..." She whispered silently. She took a few steps towards out of the hall, uncaring if there any Akatsuki around. Konan silently followed behind. Hinata slowly walked towards him, the cloak she wore weighed considerably each time she took a step. " No..." She felt her limbs starting to shake, and lips trembling. Not in fear, but in despair. With each and every step she took towards him, the crushing reality came crashing down repeatedly. She reached him, his face in full view, he looked so peaceful. She knees came flying down, and she knelt beside him. She felt her throat constrict harshly, her tears came rushing down, blurring her vision. She didn't care. Because he was dead, right before her eyes.

She sobbed over him, tears wetting his worn jacket, he jacket she loved seeing him in. A few whimpers escaped from her, Konan closed her eyes in failure. At Hinata's realization that she would never see one of his brilliant smiles ever again. She lets her loud sobs be heard for a moment before digging herself into his jacket. He clutched his jacket desperately.

"Don't...cry..Nata" She heard. Her eyes shot open, she felt a warm hand over hers. In denial she heard him, She got up and looked in his cerulean blue eyes. Cerulean eyes full of life. "Look at...that...two ...beautiful an...angels" He smiled weakly. His voice creaked.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried. No one could copy those eyes of his. She quickly went to support him by putting his head and shoulders over her lap. More tears fell from her face in happiness that it really was him.

"Hey...Nata..." He flashed another weak smile. Hinata, in her happiness quickly enveloped his lips with hers, it was quick and desperate. She moved his lips with hers and Naruto weakly complied. Hinata noticed his mouth was dry and lips cracked. She quickly retreated her kiss and ignored her blush. "Tastes...so..good" He added. Ignoring another deep blush at the comment, she turned to Konan who already had a bottle full of water held towards her.

"Thank you" She reached for it with a free hand and carefully made sure he didn't drown in it. After motherly caring for him for a few minutes and draining an entire bottle, he looked significantly better. Hinata watched as he breathed slowly, her throat still felt sore and her lips trembled from his well-being. "I'm so happy...Y-you're ok N-Naruto-kun" He smiled slightly more than last time. His eyes closed in exhaustion.

"I want...that other good tasting...stuff" He said. Hinata blushed crimson, her complexion contrasting with it at his request. She hesitantly leant down once more, much more timidly than last time. Despite his lack of color to his face, the subdued look in his eyes, dirt smudged in several places on his face. Hinata thought he was as handsome as ever. Her lips trembled as she closed the distance between their lips. He surprisingly closed the short distance, as Hinata once again felt his lips slowly move with hers. They shared their kiss slowly, passionately, and Hinata clutched his jacket and hair that found themselves there. She felt his tongue slowly glide along her lips, tasting her. Hinata found herself not breathing and reluctantly released the kiss. She took in deep breaths to calm herself.

"Hmmmm..." He hummed in delight. Hinata heart started beating furiously and blush deepened as he licked his lips. She let out a shaky breath at the turnaround of her emotions, she hovered protectively over him.

"I apologize for breaking such an intimate moment, but we must move before anyone finds us here" Konan inputted, she had looked around on guard in case of a ambush.

"O-Of course..." Hinata blushed disappeared after another moment, Getting back to reality, after all they still might be in danger. "Can y-you carry him?" She asked. She wasn't sure she could comfortably carry him, or be able to protect him if they were suddenly attacked or even concentrate at all with him. Konan would be able to react faster with him.

"As you wish Hinata-san" She helped her slowly pick him up. He seemed to try and help too, but he started breathing hard at the exertion.

"Ramen...Ramen would taste...amazing...right now" he commented slowly, after recovering from his breath, he still had his eyes half closed. Konan handed her small pack for Hinata to carry.

"He seems...quite delirious" Konan added. Seeing him talk about ramen. She saw the younger girl nod in agreement, her Byakugan flaring. Konan positioned herself under him, and supported him with a piggy back. Making sure she was comfortable and herself too, she started carrying him towards the exit of the base. "You will take point Hinata-san" she quickly complied and went ahead to start checking the halls for any sign of enemies. Meanwhile Naruto decided to get a bit more comfortable.

"Hmmm... you're very...warm" He said softly, tightening his grip around her. Konan only had to grunt at the comment. She walked down more halls, getting close to the exit but still on guard for any sudden attack. "Really...Soft too" As he pushed his right cheek against her left.

"You're not entirely yourself Naruto-san" She commented, trying to ignore his actions and words.

"But... You're my angel too" As he rubbed his cheek affectionately with hers. Konan was bit taken back once again by the comment and sudden show of affection, it was odd that she was being called that more intimately outside of Amegakure. Ignoring him once again, they finally reached outside and Konan quickly sealed the door to the base.

"We will return back to the cave quickly" Konan commented. "Keep a constant watch with your Kekkei genkai Hinata-san" She nodded, and they quickly went full speed towards where they had last camped. Half-way there, Naruto decided to continue what he been doing before.

Konan had thought he was asleep, evident by his deep calming breathing. It was only when he spoke it was clear he was not. "You...smell nice" He said nonchalantly, taking deeper inhales. Konan ignored a feeling. "I wonder..." She tried to ignore him but with his husky voice right in her ears it was hard too. " If you..." At the vibrations she felt, she clearly felt him hum in contentment" ...Taste just as good as Nata" This time Konan couldn't ignore it as a faint blush filled her cheeks. It deepened more when he slightly reached down just above her chest. A slight snore filled her ears as he fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

4 hours earlier

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but he was only greeted with darkness. He felt confused, he didn't know where he was. He tried moving but his limbs didn't want to respond to him. He tried to speak but it felt to harsh too. This time he tried moving his limbs once more, He started to breathe deeply at the little movement he tried to do. He felt as his fingers and toes twitch, at least he wasn't paralyzed. He tried to remember where he was, His throat hurt every time he breathed in, so he resided to breathing as little as possible. _'...Water...'. _was his only thought. Naruto felt a lot more empty, he couldn't pinpoint the cause.

He desperately needed water, except his body wouldn't comply with what he wanted to do. He felt entirely too weakened at the moment, he'd never felt so helpless. A few memories quickly entered his head, but flew away before he it registered in his brain. He was able to collect a few _'I need...someone...help...Mom...'. _He wondered if he was going to die here, after he had just survived something, something he was sure that would've killed him. '_so...much for...all that...'_ Now this was going to be a death he was going to regret.

He went in and out of unconsciousness he didn't know how much time had passed, whether a few minutes, or a few days. He damned his clan's vitality. Going into and out of consciousness played on his mind again. He wasn't sure if he was dead or alive anymore. _'This would...suck if this...you go when you die'. _He just wanted to eat ramen right now. If he could drool he certainly would right now. His stomached ached in pain, and he decided to drop his daydream. At least he knew he was still alive. His certainty went away as soon he lost consciousness once again

This time when he opened his eyes, he found one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. One he recognized as Hinata, he didn't care if he died right now. If he did he wouldn't regret it, he would die happy. He noticed the angel he thought was Hinata was crying over him, Despite the pain he felt he just had to talk, to make her stop crying. If she did, he'd be damn happy. He tried to find his voice, he raised it slightly. Happy that he found it he pushed himself to speak. He thought that speaking was beyond his limits.

"Don't...cry..Nata" He pleaded, except his voice didn't want to convey the feeling. He felt his name being called out and he saw the other angel. "Look at...That...Two beautiful an...angels" He heard his name being called out, and felt himself being slightly supported. He felt the angel's lips on his, it felt heavenly. Her lips felt so soft and wet. It was over far too quickly. "Hmmm... tastes so good" There was something he couldn't identify in his state. '_Tastes better than Ramen'. _He felt something cold and wet enter his throat, It felt good. It was bittersweet, as whenever he did swallowed whatever he assumed was water, he felt slight pain course through his dry throat.

"I'm so happy...Y-you're ok N-Naruto-kun" He smiled at her, happy that she was happy. What would happen to him now? Would he fade from this place? Or was he already dead? Naruto thought he might as well make the most of it.

"I want...that other good tasting...stuff" He referred. It took several long moments for her to comply. When she got closer his impatience got to him, and he forced himself to close the distance despite the pain. Once again their lips melded with one another, Her lips felt so tender and loving he tried to return to feeling with the best of his ability. He wanted more as he tasted her lips with his tongue. They parted ways and Naruto could only taste the sweetness of her lips, the gratification he felt at the more pronounced taste. He licked his lips once more. He heard a few noises and wondered what they were. When he felt himself being picked up, he tried to help to but his body felt too weak.

He felt another pang of pain in his stomach and he just really wanted to eat right now. He felt himself being carried by something warm. He tightened his hold and he realized he was being carried by one of the angels. It was one he recognized as Konan, he thought about where they were bringing him. He realized he wasn't dead yet, but he was still debating whether he was dreaming or not. _'This would be a great dream to die with...'._ Her skin felt so graciously soothing as he put his cheek next to hers. He heard a comment he didn't quite hear, but it felt disapproving and the light he saw was getting much more brighter.

Seeing the light get brighter he replied to her. "But...you're my angel too...'. as he rubbed his cheek against hers wanting to feel more of her skin. He didn't get any sort of response but he didn't get anymore comments. The light blinded him so he kept his eyes closed, was he dead now? He felt himself being carried more, he wasn't quite sure how much time had time. He realized the source of the wonderful fragrance he had smelled. He was still being carried by the angel, and he wondered how what sort of flavors she would have. He wanted to taste her too.

Naruto assumed he was on a bed, a blanket draped over him. He felt something being handed to his lips, it smelled good. He opened his mouth and devoured whatever it was. He couldn't care what it tasted like because it was food. More time passed as he was slowly fed the delicious taste of something to eat. He wanted to eat more, more quickly but his body didn't want to comply. So he was forced to be fed slowly, he even had more water to drink from.

He opened his eyes to see the angel he saw from before. It looked really similar to Hinata. She had a spoonful of some sort bite-sized food, he gingerly ate whatever food he was being offered. He saw the rocky walls and ceiling as he slowly took in his surroundings. The other angel he recognized as Konan entered. It was then he realized he was not dead, and that he was rescued by Hinata and Konan. He was relieved that he survived, relieved that they were okay.

"How did you survive?" Konan asked.

Many things filled his mind at once, overwhelming him. Naruto still didn't feel all that well at the moment. He decided to say whatever the first things that came to his mind. "My promises...I never go back on my word...like I said before...I'll never die... until I become Hokage"

* * *

**A/N: I like leaving things on a happier note. **

**Please review, even something like a 'please continue' makes my day.**


	5. Orange Shadow

Indigo

**A/N: In all honestly, I only thought about the romance part of this. I have a slight idea of the plot. Hopefully it's nothing to horrid.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Orange Shadow

"How do you feel?" Konan asked the blond boy. She stood at the end of the bed. The bed in question was pushed against the rocky wall, two individuals lay within it and with Naruto near the edge.

"Like I haven't had ramen for years" Naruto joked tiredly. He really felt like crap right now. A day had passed since he was rescued from the base. Now he really had to do something. He looked at Konan for a moment, she had slight look of disbelief on her face. Her eyebrows slightly raised, and her eyes told him of her confusion at his answer. She definitely was not one of the joking types. "I really can't move without getting exhausted" he clarified. He was being supported by several pillows on his back so he could sit up. They were still within the cave, Hinata slept soundlessly beside him on his left. She had her arms around his left hand and arms.

"I see" Konan said. She was slightly amused by his jokes, even after nearly dying. She couldn't believe that he was still alive after the Kyuubi had been extracted out of him. "How do you really feel?" she asked once more.

Naruto looked slightly away from her amber eyes, thinking for a moment. "Like I'm missing a big part of me" He said lowly. He didn't think he'd ever miss something like Kurama. "Almost feel more alone than ever" He said even more quietly. He saw Konan slightly shake her head.

"No, Naruto-san, You have her" She pointed towards the kunoichi that lied beside him. "You have me and you have your friends back home" She said softly. Naruto looked up at her, Konan saw eyes full of appreciation.

"Thanks Konan...Means a lot" He thanked her.. "Did you see my Hitai-ate?" He asked.

"It wasn't on you when we found you" As she shook her head. He looked slightly down at his lost, it belong to Iruka and they couldn't risk going back just for a item. If he didn't have almost no energy, he would have fidgeted slightly. He definitely didn't like what he had to do next, or ask.

"Is something the matter?" Konan questioned. Sensing his discomfort.

"I uhh..." She watched his as he slightly rubbed his chin, a faint blush on his face. "Need to use the washroom..." He said. It took a moment of realization for Konan to connect it. He had said he couldn't move on his own._'...oh...no...' _she thought to herself. She tried to control a blush as it appeared on her face.

"You...Need...Assistance I assume" She replied. A bit embarrassed, she hadn't felt this emotion in a long time.

"err-yeah...I just need help to move" He said. Still looking away. He was deeply embarrassed, he didn't want them to think he was some pervert. Konan walked over to the side of the bed and helped him up, he had his right arm around her shoulders for support. He felt much weaker than he initially thought as he fell forward although Konan was able to catch him before he did. Albeit it had resulted in a quite an Unfortunate position as his face dug into her chest. If Naruto would've had more energy he would have thrown himself off her. His attempt to only met with more smothering of her covered breasts by her cloak. Carefully she helped him get off and supported him once again.

"...It was...Purely incidentally" Konan replied. Hoping he wasn't mad that she was attempting to save him from potentially injuring himself. She had a blush on her face and with the color of her hair matching her makeup, along with her slightly pale skin, the sight of a blush could be seen a mile away.

"err... Yeah y'know" Naruto agreed, thinking it was his fault. _'It was...so soft' _He coughed. Hoping to rid of those thoughts. _'Pervy-sage why did you have to be such a pervert...'_. Much too slowly for Naruto's comfort, they moved outside the cave. He felt much too like a turtle, when he was like a suppose be hyper-active. He was supposed to be running along right now. They stopped a little ways out, he coughed more in embarrassment. Konan looked away for his privacy hiding her blush from him while she attempted to deconstruct it. After an eternity for both of them, Naruto finally finished.

Getting back inside Naruto was grateful that there was no more embarrassing accidents. He lied down on the bed once more, one that he shared with Hinata. He lied with his back being supported once again. He felt exhausted from the little movement he accomplished, even with help. "How long will I be like this..." He said out loud. Wondering if Konan would be able to answer.

"After all the damage sustained and used Chakra from fighting with the 6 Paths of Pain, along with the fight with Tobi and you surviving the extraction of a biju" She paused a slight moment to take in a breath "Along with 3 days of no food or water...I'm surprised you're alive at all" He said. Naruto only had to nod at her assessment, even he was surprised. Naruto had basically destroyed his body with all the punishment he received. "To answer your question...A normal individual would take more than a month" Naruto gulped at this information. '_Doing nothing for months would be terrible'. _"However with your unnatural life force, you could out for weeks or more"

"It's good that I'm that awesome" He commented. He felt movement beside him as an arm and leg encased around his body. He looked over to his left to see Hinata starting to wake and he saw her eyes lazily open up. "Heya Hinata-chan" he said . Naruto could feel her entire body stiffen and her eyes showed surprise and a blush appeared on her face. He thought it was adorable.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" She sat up in surprise. She avoided looking into his eyes. He could see that she was ashamed of herself, ashamed that she thought she took advantage of him when he thought he was about to die. She didn't know it was the other way around, but he didn't regret it. He grabbed her hand that was on her lap, and intertwined it with his.

"It's okay Hinata-chan" He smiled weakly, she turned to look at him in the eyes. "I'm glad it was you..." He added. Talking about their first kiss. He could see happiness flow into her shy gaze, and she blushed once more as she looked away shyly.

"I'm-I'm glad i-it was you too" She smiled slightly. Naruto felt his stomach grumble loudly.

"I don't about you girls...but I feel like I haven't eaten in days" He smiled once more, although it seemed to suck the life out of him. He let out a tired sigh. "...can't...talk any...more" . At least not with usual manner of speech which involved loud talking and exaggerated movements.

"He'll need to eat more fresh nutritious food and plenty of it to get back to normal" Konan said. As both individuals saw him slump back. "I suggest we find somewhere closer to the town"

"H-Hai I agree" She nodded. She nearly forgotten Konan was there. "Naruto-kun?" He didn't seem to answer for the first few moments.

"Food first...Talk later" He said quietly.

"We should relocate right now I suppose" Konan suggested. She pulled out a scroll which contained a larger cloak she had inside. She held it out to Hinata. "Put it on him" The girl quickly complied as she grabbed it.

"You don't have to move Naruto-kun" She said to reassuringly. She supported him as she helped him sit up. He was limp as she tried to put on the cloak on him.

"Even..if I wanted too" He whispered. Hinata noticed the dire state of his clothes. His Hitai-ate was mission. Most of his clothes were torn away, his pants were burnt and torn up to above his knees. His right sleeve on his jacket was also torn away along with the entire fabric on his back had melted. The zippers were broken so it left the front of his jacket open for a clear view of the smug fit on the fishnet shirt he wore. '_He has...strong arms'_ feeling the firmness of his muscles as she put them through the cloak. She felt her heart beating faster after she had finished covering him with the cloak.

"Do you wish to carry him?" Konan asked once again.

"I th-think you should Konan-san" She didn't think she could handle carrying him. Konan only had to nod. She knew the results of yesterday wouldn't be replicated, at least she hoped it wouldn't. She put him on her back so she wouldn't have to use chakra. She had Hinata seal up the bed. Exiting the now empty cave, they quickly they made their way towards closer to a nearby village leading away from the hideout. Half way there she heard Naruto attempting to talk to her.

"Konan..." she heard him say. He rested his chin on her left shoulder once again.

"Hai Naruto-san"

"Don't let anyone see me alive" He whispered. She peered at him out of the corner her amber eyes, seeing his plea that he held within his. He saw her questioning gaze. "Everyone needs to think I'm dead...I'll explain later" He whispered once again. Konan nodded, wondering what he had planned. After another length of time, they stopped just at the outskirts of the town, hiding away from anyone that would find them. Although Hinata still wondered why as Naruto was now safe. The town was large as several buildings towered over the center of it, It looked that it held several thousand people.

"I'll go and secure us a house outside the village" As Konan spotted several cabins hidden in the hills. She saw as Hinata had a confused look and approached her with him on tow "Naruto-san will explain later" As she handed him to her. She left the two alone to do business within the village. Hinata had him clumsily over her back as she walked away from the clearing overlooking the town. She sat him against a tree and she gave herself an excuse to be beside him as to make sure he wouldn't fall.

They sat together in a comfortable silence. They morning sun spanned across the landscape in a cloudless sky. They relaxed as they much as they possibly could in their condition, With Hinata being in Naruto's company and Naruto being in such a abnormal state. Hinata closed her eyes while she listened to the calm low breathing of one she loved beside her. "Nata-chan" He called out. Hinata blushed at the memory of her nickname when they shared their kiss, her first kiss. She looked towards him not trusting her voice. "Thank you" He whispered."...for everything" He finished.

"...It's...No...Trouble...at all" She said slowly, forcing herself to not stutter. She watched as looked towards her, his head still resting on the tree for support. She looked into the deep ocean blue color of his eyes, losing herself in them. She saw as little spark of mischievousness surface and she wondered what he could possibly do in his state.

"Nata-chan..." She bit her lip to suppress another blush, she nodded to let him now he had her attention. "Can...I...kiss you?" A light gasp escaped from her and she couldn't control the heat rushing to her face. She nodded so minimally she thought he wouldn't notice. Naruto was able to see the small shift and smiled slightly, but the mischievous eyes was still present. "I can't move" He whispered provocatively. Hinata now understood why he had that look as she would have to complete the distance between them. Hesitantly she leaned forward. She kept her eyes away from his, only when their lips was inches apart did she look into them.

Naruto watched as she inched closer, he admitted to himself he was being selfish. Hinata Hyuuga was the young woman who had rescued him twice now, one of them being accomplished with the help of Konan. He always wondered what it would feel like to be loved, he got his answer from her. He thought as his status as a jinchuuriki would never bring him happiness but his mother had shown him otherwise. It was a bit selfish of him to try and find happiness right now. He might die from what he had planned, except if he was going to spend his plan for who knows how long, he might as well do it while finding happiness. It was a bit selfish of him to get her to kiss him, while she was blissfully unaware of any difficulties. He might as well make the most of it while he could.

He watched as her soft trembling lips descended upon his, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. To remember it, to burn into his memory and never let it be forgotten. The kiss was slow but Naruto could feel the all love she tried to convey through their intimate contact. He moved his lips along with hers, it was much better than he remembered. He moved his hand to hold her warm cheek, feeling the lines of her jaw and her midnight hair. He felt his precious energy slowly draining away from him but he didn't care. Slowly he ran his tongue along her lips to try and identify the flavor he tasted before, he felt her stiffen but she didn't retreat. Once he finished he reluctantly retreated their kiss, less he risk passing out from lack of air.

Once he did he saw the beautiful blushing face of Hinata, she looked shyly away from him but he could tell she wanted more. She went back to her original position, shoulder by shoulder with the exception they sat much closer than before. Well she did anyway. He controlled his breathing and licked his lips to remember the taste.'..._cinnamon...' _He thought to himself. '_She tasted good...'_ He smiled slightly and rested his head on her shoulder, he saw as she sat tensely playing with her fingers that sat on her lap. Mustering his energy he reached for her hand, her hands froze while he entwined it with hers and let it rest with her right hand. He could feel her relax more and he closed his eyes to do the same.

* * *

Naruto woke up and immediately tried to get up but promptly fell on his face before he could even get up on his knees. "Oh Kami give me some of that food please" He begged. He saw Konan walking towards where he and Hinata sat together. She carried a basket he assumed where the smell was coming from. She dug into the basket and pulled out a rice ball, once she got closer she gave to it to him. "I love you!" he yelled out. Still lying down, he Ignored his fatigue and he immediately devoured the rice all in several bites.

He was ignorant of the reactions around him, Hinata already knowing of his tendencies was jealous he said that to her, regardless if it didn't mean anything. Konan stood with a controlled confusion on her face, _'He's...quite the individual...'. _Naruto held out another pleading hand. "Konan...you just got to ...you got to give me another one" He begged once again.

"In another minute or two, you can't eat too fast or you'll get sick" He pouted and whined from the cutoff of his food. "We should get going...I purchased a cabin not far from here" Ignoring his exaggerations. She gave the basket of food to Hinata and helped Naruto up from his trap. After she got him up on her back and into a comfortable position she gave him a carrot to eat. Naruto had crossed his arms around her neck to get comfortable and to not lose his hold, he grabbed a hold of it.

"At least it's orange" He said as he bit into it, but only after a few seconds he had ate it all. They were already on their way. "Hey Konan..." She nodded "...Thank you for saving me..." He said to her. They continued on running along tree branches.

"It is of no concern at all" She replied.

"Can I ask you why?" As he looked at Hinata that ran along her, he knew her reason already.

"..." Konan thought for a moment, she let old memories go through her. "It's because you saved me..." Naruto tried not bit disappointed by her answer. "...But also because, I believe you can bring true peace to this world" She said softly. Naruto was surprised by her answer. '_...She believes in me...she's really soft too' _He smiled slightly as he had his arms around her. "We're here" Konan stated. He felt his stomach grumble, as Naruto saw they were neared a small cabin. It stood in the hills overlooking the village, but it was hidden by thick trees. Perfect for hiding away from the rest of the world, perfect for Naruto to regain his strength. Naruto saw power poles for electricity hidden along the side.

After Konan unlocked the door, The small group ventured inside. After turning on the light they took in what they had to work with. Which was little. The cabin wasn't very large, with a small kitchen taking up the left side of the cabin. A kitchen that only had a stove and fridge with a two cupboards taking up a third of the space, along with a small table for four taking the middle of the kitchen. The rest of the space in the room seemed to be a sleeping area. Immediately to the right was a single door that led to a bathroom.

"It's...quite small" Hinata commented.

"It was the only one available" Konan said. There was several larger cabins privately set up across the hills surrounding the village, as the village was set up in a small valley. She hid her disappointment as she thought it would be more grand as evident by other surrounding buildings.

"Well I'm starving...so let's eat" Naruto suggested.

"Hai" Both Kunoichi replied. Hinata went ahead to summon the bed from the scroll, she placed it in the open area in the corner. Konan gently placed Naruto on the bed and made sure he was comfortable. All individuals sat on the bed as they brought out the food, Naruto had wanted to quickly relish himself but a quick scolding from Hinata and Konan prevented him from doing so. He reluctantly did what they said, as they probably knew more about nutrition than him. They ate in comfortable silence, and after they finished Konan was a bit interested in Naruto's plan.

"Naruto-san" He looked at her. "Tell us of your plan"

Naruto looked slightly down, gathering his words. " First, You don't have to join me...Although both of you will be really helpful" As he looked at both kunoichi, he had their complete attention.

"I'll help you, whatever it is Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said. He smiled a little at her, making her face a little red. Hinata had silently promised herself that she would be by his side. Here was a chance to help someone she loved, he hadn't outright said it, but he had reciprocated her feelings. Although the next few words shocked her.

"People will have to think I'm dead and we'll have get the other half of Kurama's chakra"

* * *

**A/N: Despite the number of followers, there is a lack of reviews. **

**I don't mind much, but I do love reading reviews. **

**Saying what you think about the chapter makes my day**


	6. Exiles

** Chapter 6 Exiles **

**A/N: I also got some lemons planned for this, although they probably won't be for a while. I like to keep a realistic progression.**

* * *

Hinata looked at the blond teen she loved. Various thoughts raced through her as confusion set in, all nearly pointed in the same direction. Hinata decided to voice her concerns and confusion. "Why?" She asked. '_Naruto-kun only had half?'_.

"To gain an advantage..." Konan guessed. She looked thoughtfully at him, Naruto nodded at her guess.

"Before I talk, I need to summon someone first" He held out his hand towards her, Konan knew what was being asked. She gently took his hand and brought out a Kunai, Hinata watched with interest at what was going on. Konan nicked his thumb to draw some blood and created the necessary hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu" She said calmly, slamming her palm on the ground. A small cloud of smoke appeared and after dissipating. A small green toad with a cloak and Mohawk styled hair appeared. The toad looked furious and glared at her, ignorant of the blond on the bed behind him.

"You! You're one of the Akatsuki!" He angrily yelled. Remembering the descriptions on the individuals responsible. He got ready to kill her for murdering his student-The Child of Prophecy. Konan stood there uncaringly, waiting for Naruto's intervention.

"Geezer-sage" Fukasaku heard. He froze, stopping his attempted charge. No one else but one person had ever called him that. He noticed that she wasn't the only individual in the room as his senses picked up two others along with one eerily familiar. He turned around and saw him, a blond teen with whiskers on his cheeks.

"Naruto-boy?" He asked in disbelief. The boy smiled a little.

"What's up Geezer sage?" Fukasaku was on guard. He assumed it might have been a trick, but how did they summon him?

"Why does your chakra feel different?" Still on guard for any attack.

"It might be the fact that the Kyuubi was removed from him" Konan added. Fukasaku shot an accusing finger at her.

"You!-"

"Don't Geezer-sage!... She's the one who saved my life" He intervened before it got any more heated. Fukasaku looked at him with doubt in his eyes. "I trust her" He added, no traces of doubt in his eyes. Konan was a bit startled by this, she saw no hesitation or any deceit in those blue eyes of his. Fukasaku reluctantly relaxed.

"How the heck did ya survive? We need to tell everyone else about this" He stated. Naruto shook his head, Fukasaku was confused at this. "Naruto-boy we nee-"

"You can't tell anyone else that I'm alive" He stated

"Everyone thinks you're dead Naru-"

"Just let me explain alright?" Naruto asked. Fukasaku sighed and jumped up on the bed to get a better view of him.

"To explain how I survived, My mom placed a temporary seal jutsu on me that would imitate death for a bit" He explained to everyone. Fukasaku and Hinata was bit shocked at this at this information, Konan was confused at how this was done. Sensing their curiosity he decided to elaborate more "My dad put his and my mom's chakra into my seal, and she appeared to help me" He finished.

"You mean you know who your parent's are Naruto-boy?" Fukasaku asked. The blond in question had a small genuine smile.

"Yeah...I do" He said happily. Hinata felt happiness for Naruto that he had finally knew who his parents were, she was curious as to who they were.

"I see, but tell me why won't you allow me to tell the others" Fukasaku asked.

"Like what Konan-chan said, we need the advantage of enemy not knowing I'm alive" He explained. Konan was taken back once again by the added suffix added to her name. "As for what I got planned...you need to trust me" Both girls noted he didn't explain that he intended to get the other half of the kyuubi's chakra, they kept quiet about it.

"I understand Naruto-boy" Although he was a bit worried about being left out on the loop. "Are you sure?...We can tell a few people of your status" He offered. Naruto closed his eyes for moment a few thoughts going through him. He shook his head albeit reluctantly, but didn't reply.

"I think Naruto-san thinks you can't risk any possible leaks" Konan said.

"Yeah...Sasuke is part the Akatsuki now..."Naruto looked down sadly. Hinata gasped in surprise, but quickly turned into anger. She struggled not to curse his name as she clenched her fists. Konan looked away. _'That's how he extracted it so quickly' _ she had heard from Tobi that he went his own way after capturing the 8-tails. It was a concern she was going to bring up bit later since all tailed beasts were captured "As much as I want too...We can't tell anyone else but the other toads" Naruto said.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-boy?"

"Yeah... The people we're facing are sharingan users, no doubt they're going to taunt the people close me...and if...If they care about me at all..." He struggled to say. Naruto felt a soft calming hand on his. He knew right away that it was Hinata, she gave a reassuring squeeze. "They need to give their own reactions, they won't be able fool the sharingan if they know I'm alive" He said more confidently. "We can't risk anyone knowing just in case they spill it" He finished

"I can't refuse you Naruto-boy" Fukasaku said.

"Anyways...I wanted to ask if you can keep a eye on things for me?" Naruto asked. "Anything that's going on in Konoha"

"Like a spy network eh?" He saw him nod. "Of course, would you like to hear them now?"

"Maybe later..."Naruto felt the drain of his energy, he hadn't really had time to digest his food yet. "I need to rest first...I honestly don't want to hear any more bad news right now" He wanted to hold on to the feeling of meeting his mother, and with his kiss with Hinata. It was a bit selfish of him, but he couldn't do anything until he recovered, he wasn't even able to talk for a period of time. Or pee on his own.

"I understand" Fukasaku complied. Konoha was in a bunch of a mess since his disappearance. Fukasaku noted the girl beside him, a Hyuuga_._ _'I heard there was a girl missing' _She was able to accomplish what the others failed in."I'll make sure everything is done, In exception of the toads, you have my word that nobody will know that you're alive" He reassured Naruto. "If you need anything just summon me" He finished. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Finally..."Naruto sighed in relief, he just wanted to rest now. He squeezed the hand that was still present in his. He looked over the kunoichi who had questioning looks. _'Damn I forgot...'. _"I'll need the help from the both of you...Will you help me? You don't have to you don't want to" He asked them. He definitely couldn't it without help.

"Of course I'll help you Naruto-kun" Hinata replied right away. "I'll help however I can" The smile she was given made her feel light-headed. Naruto looked over to Konan who hadn't replied yet, she had a thoughtful expression on her.

With eyes still closed she answered. "I...I would like to go back to my village...I still have to return what is precious to me" She said softly. She hadn't intended to stay for long, until she was certain that Naruto could take care of himself. She wished she hadn't left Yahiko's body or had let Nagato's eyes be taken away, but she couldn't let their dreams die either. "I believe you can accomplish this without me...You're planning is well thought out" she finished

"We really need your help Konan-chan" She opened her eyes at the suffix and Naruto saw sadness. Loneliness. Naruto saw that she now had no one now that Nagato was gone "I'm not as smart as you think I am" He chuckled. Konan was bit confused at this. He smiled once more. "I hardly even did the planning...I'm not smart and too hot-headed" He admitted. "I just do what I think might work...but I can't plan ahead for the life of me"

"But you-"

"Yeah I have Hinata-chan...but she doesn't have the experience that you do...You were the one who rescued me remember?" He finished.

"Naruto-kun's right...You were the one who saved him...The one who got us to him" Hinata said. Konan saw that the young woman only had eyes full of thanks.

"Besides..." Konan heard him say, she looked into those cerulean eyes of his. Eye's fill of determination, full of fire. "We're sibling students right?" Konan could only nod. "Then as students of Jiraiya-sensei, it's only fair we share the same dream too right?" Konan could only look in wonder at the spark in his eye's that fueled them. She didn't notice that she nodded in agreement. "Because we share our sensei's dream..." _'Will he...' _"You're one of my precious people" He finished. A firm expression and the thumb of his free hand pointing at his chest.

Konan closed her eyes and felt her emotions flowing through her. A few she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt her heart accelerating at the firmness of his words, the way his voice carried his resolution. The way his gorgeous eyes easily conveyed his resolve. Konan couldn't deny that she wanted to believe him. No, She did believe him. _'Precious to him...'_. She felt a bit of happiness at his words. She realized she didn't necessary believe Hinata when she had said it for him.

"I will help you Naruto Uzumaki" She replied to him. A full smile flitted across his whiskered face, and Konan returned it with a small one. Konan had to agree with his assessment, his logic. She had the most experience out of them, she would not fail him. Konan would help him achieve peace.

* * *

In Konoha a small meeting between close friends of Naruto was convened. The group was quiet, mourning their loss of a friend and the disappearance of ally. The bright sun and carefree singing of birds easily contrasted the meeting. It grew more darker at the hearing of startling information.

"Everything has just gone to shit hasn't it!" Kiba yelled out, after a deafening silence he couldn't take. The outburst caused others reactions to go through. Ino started to cry, Sakura was looking even worse. Others looked visibly angry or barely hiding their reaction.

"This can't be true Kiba, are you certain?" Neji asked. A fierce look in his eyes.

"About all of them...Yeah" Kiba said lowly.

"This ...Th-This can't be true!" Sakura yelled out. "You're lying Kiba!"

Kiba looked away from her accusing finger, before angrily looking back at her. "No way! This one is official" He snarled. "Your goddamn lover-boy was the one who killed Naruto!" Kiba growled.

"No!..." Sakura said. "They must...They must have forced him!" She reasoned. Tears flowing down her face, Ino sobbed louder.

"I've heard it from Danzo himself Sakura-san" Sai added quietly. He felt an emotion he couldn't identify, but he regretted not killing Sasuke the first chance he got.

"The audacity to even believe such an abysmal thing" Neji commented. "He was the one who abandoned the village in the first place!" He yelled, letting the anger get the best of him. Sakura took a step back at his accusation, more tears flowing down her face. The clenching in her throat refused to allow her to speak or defend the actions of him.

"Stop crying for the traitor Ino!" Kiba yelled at her. "How the fuck did you not cry when we heard Naruto will never be coming back huh!" He cursed. Her sobbing stopped but tears still came down. No one came to defend her. His knuckles whitening from rage. His canines drew blood from his lips.

"That bastard... Will not get away with this" Shikamaru added tensely, his words filled with poison.

"Naruto-kun was a dear friend...I will kill Sasuke the first chance I get" Lee proclaimed. Ignoring the hurt expression on Sakura.

"I will join you in your endeavor Lee" Shino added. Despite the famous stoic personalities of the Aburame clan he allowed his anger to seep through his voice. "There is no other reason...other than revenge" He finished. All others quickly agreed other than the 2 Kunoichi.

"No-No let me-"Sakura tried to speak but was quickly cut off.

"There's no way in hell we're leaving it up just to you Sakura" Kiba said, His icy tone made Sakura flinch. "Naruto was our friend too...Just because you have feelings for that traitor doesn't mean you get to have dibs" He added. Sakura looked away, feeling defeated at the sound of the others agreement to him. Sakura didn't know what to do, denial entered that Sasuke had indeed helped in captured Naruto kept resurfacing. There was no way he could have helped.

"If there's anyone that has the right to kill him" A masked individual entered clearing where the group sat. Everyone turned to face him. "It would be the sensei who trained him" Kakashi eye was filled with malice, killing intent oozed off him. There was no trace of doubt, no trace of forgiveness."Sasuke has taken the wrong path...He'll never return" He said coldly. Sakura was filled with betrayal at her sensei's words, he was her only hope at convincing the others. "I will kill him...To keep him from hurting any more others" Everyone only had to nod. Sakura had quietly disappeared from the group. Ino looked quietly at the ground with her arms around her ankles. The one-eyed jonin quietly left to resolve his hatred. Another silence filled the group once again.

"I don't understand..." Neji said. calling the attention of others. "Why is Hinata-sama a rogue ninja?"

"...I'm not sure...we'll just have to wait until the bingo books get updated" Kiba called out.

"...let's just hope she didn't do anything reckless" Neji said.

"I know her... but even I don't know about that" Kiba replied. He already knew of her feelings towards Naruto. "If she finds out-"

"Don't" Ten ten replied

"I'm sure it will be fine" Kiba said unconfidently. Kiba was an immensely loyal person towards his comrades and friends. He had to give Hinata props to go on her own way to try and help Naruto. Although he was apprehensive that she couldn't accomplish what nearly an entire village couldn't do. He could only hope that he was safe and sound in her arms right now. "We can only hope she's fine out there" He finished.

* * *

Hinata held the sleeping form of the young man she loved in her arms. She was in a half sitting position being supported by pillows. His head nestled right under her chest with his arms held around thankfully around her stomach. She hoped and feared that he wouldn't go any higher or lower. He fell asleep quite quickly and it started more innocently with hand holding, but only from him shifting in his sleep did it become more intimate. Only in her dreams she could have imagined this would have happened. She had controlled her breathing quite a while ago but a permanent blush was adorned on her face. She felt the warmth he excluded as she cuddled closer to him.

Although she appreciated the masculine scent he emitted, one that made her bite her lip in excitement. He was starting to get a bit smelly from not bathing for a while. Her small complaint quickly dissipated, when she heard a 'Nata' from him. She felt her breathing quicken, the heat of the blood that rushed through her veins. _'Is he... dreaming of me?...' _She felt happiness as she looked lovingly at the blond, his cheek scrunched up against her abdomen that highlighted his whiskers. This was the person she had confessed to hardly a week before and she had kissed him. The strongest person she had ever met, had kissed her. She felt entirely giddy as she remembered the feeling of his warm lips, the tingle she had felt, the way her heart soared. She wondered if he found it as pleasurable as she did. The way his arms hung over her body made her want to squeal in excitement. She just felt so... happy.

Noise from someone coming up the porch shook her out her thoughts. She quickly activated her byakugan but relaxed when Konan entered through. She took a moment at looking at her."We'll most likely be staying here for several weeks at the most" she commented. "May you help me move the bed against the corner?"She asked. Hinata nodded and reluctantly removed herself from Naruto's embrace. She was grateful though, she was starting to get hot in her cloak that she still wore. She got out off the left side of the bed and went to join Konan, together they pushed the bed with Naruto still upon it. Konan quickly back away and summoned a small bed from a scroll and quickly placed it beside the other one, with enough space to move between the two beds.

"Umm- Where am I going to sleep Konan-chan?" Hinata asked. While she took off her cloak. Konan paused for a quick moment at the added suffix. Her back facing towards her as she prepared her bed.

"I assumed that you would sleep in the same bed as him- you had no problems with it yesterday" Konan simply replied.

"Wh-what?...I-I mean o-of course" Hinata murmured. Hinata looked around the small cabin they were in. The two beds easily took up most of the space of the living room, which was basically half the house.

"I've gotten my needs...perhaps you should do the same" The amber eyed Kunoichi suggested. Hinata looked curiously at her. "We should be here for a while until Naruto-kun recovers" She was handed had generous amount of Ryo."The least we could do is be comfortable until he does" She took another sealing scroll. "I've already obtained some clothes for him" as she walked over to put it down on the small table between the living room and kitchen.

"Of course" Hinata replied to her. Pocketing the money, she could definitely buy herself something comfortable to sleep in, other than the clothes she had worn. She had been running and sweating without a shower for the past 4 days. Before she got too distracted she had something she was meaning to say to her. "Konan-chan?" Said person turned towards her. "I want to thank you so much for saving him" She bowed. Nothing could repay her for what she had done.

"You should not have given me all the credit Hinata-san...I would have most likely never have made it on time if weren't for you" Hinata looked up at her.

"But Naruto-kun would still-" Konan shook her head in disagreement.

"It was a collaborated effort Hinata-san" She was looked with eyes that would take no for an answer ""Your kekkei genkai was a large factor in why we were able to avoid the Konoha shinobi, I might have made it but I would have been late by a day or so" She looked towards the blond, who was peacefully sleeping "Naruto-kun would have died by dehydration by then" She finished. Hinata looked towards the sleeping form of Naruto.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

"I'll watch over him while you're gone" The girl gave thanks and left on her way. Konan sighed and made her way to the washroom.

* * *

Naruto eyes shot open, as he felt pressure build up. He knocked away the blankets that were on him and quickly tried to stand up. Only he completely failed as his legs gave out as soon as he tried to stand up. His body hit the wood floor hard and landed on his chin as his arms couldn't move fast stop his descent. The Pain reverberated throughout his body in his weakened state. _'Kami, it hurts so much' _As the pain kept lingering.

"Naruto-kun!?" As he heard a door bust open. At first he thought it was Hinata because of the added honorific, but the voice wasn't right, it wasn't the quiet soft spoken girl. This one was full of confidence. He looked up and he gaped at what he saw, the pain forgotten. Naruto couldn't help but roam Konan's scantily clad body, draped in only dark blue leggings and blue bra. Her hair wet and tousled, her face free from any eye shadow that highlighted her beautiful amber eyes. He felt his mouth move to formulate words but he didn't pay any sort of attention to what he said. His eyes roamed downwards to gape at the generous mounds she possessed but was always hidden under a cloak. As his eyes continued to wander he found out her navel was pierced with 4 surrounding ones, her toned stomach had droplets of water running down her luscious pale skin. Realizing what he was doing he shook out of it and looked back up to her.. Her cheeks was decorated in an embarrassed blush, but he would've sworn he saw appreciation in her eyes.

"I-I uhhh- I ne-needed t-t-to pee" he stammered out. He diverted his eyes away from her, and Naruto felt a certain part of him grow. He felt his face flush from embarrassment. _'Oh, Kami I just checked her out, I hope she doesn't think I'm a pervert' _ He coughed and tried to get up but he didn't have the capability of supporting himself. He stayed down in shame while trying to stop a certain part of his anatomy from growing anymore. The image of her half naked form kept returning to his mind and he resorted to lightly banging his head on the floor. He felt himself being picked up by feminine hands, soft hands. He looked up and saw it was Konan who had a t-shirt on but still bore an embarrassed blush, he resisted from looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" He apologized. While being carried towards the washroom. _'She smells really good...really good' _But the pressure he had forgotten about brought him out of his thoughts.

"There's...there's nothing to apologize for" she replied. Konan looked away while he did his business. _'He makes me feel all these emotions...'_. She thought to herself. She was getting dressed when she had heard a loud thump and a groan come from the other room. Worry filled her as she immediately entered the room. She looked around to house trying to look for any signs of danger. When she looked towards where Naruto was she found his blue eyes staring into hers. _'You really are an angel'_ She recalled the words he had said. She was shocked at the sudden praise as his eyes started to traverse downward and for some reason she let him continue to stare amorously at her. She was ashamed that she had felt so flattered at this.

After he had finished his business and washing his hands, she carried him back to his bed. "Where's Hinata-chan?" He asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. She appreciated it.

"In the village gathering personal supplies" She replied. "She'll be back soon" As she walked back to her bed. Remembering something she went to her gear that she had left on it.

"Oh...How long was I out?" He asked as her back was faced towards him, She found her tool pouch hidden under the red cloak

"About two hours" she replied as she took out a green book titled _'The tale of an utterly gutsy shinobi' _. She held it on with her, until she could rightfully return it. Which was now.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep in for a while" Referring to their earlier predicament. She nodded, but ignored it as she turned around to face him. His eyes widened at the book he saw "Is that?" He whispered.

"Yes-It's Jiraiya-sensei's novel" She replied. She handed him the book and with gentle hands, Naruto took it. He took careful moment examining the cover of the book. "I picked it up when Tobi attacked us" She added. He looked back up and gazed at her with soft eyes.

"Thank you..."He softly said. Konan felt warmth enter within her, at his genuine gratitude. "Konan-chan" he added. A smile gracing him. Konan didn't mind the honorific, and smiled back at him.

"We're sibling students Naruto-kun" She closed her eyes. She actually liked the honorific. "We're supposed to fulfill our sensei's wishes" She finished.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I was able to fit more NaruKonan in there.**

**Anyways, in the manga It was both Hilarious/aggravating when Ino was crying for Sasuke, The only interaction I remember was during the chuunin exams. Sakura had more of a right too.**

**I'm not too big on character bashing but since they thought Naruto was dead, and Sasuke was a part of the Akatsuki. I hope I made their reactions reasonable.**

** Also, respect to Kiba since he's a fellow Naru/Hina shipper.**

**To answer some questions.**

**I'm trying to get more Naru/konan in there, but I need to develop her character more along Naruto**

** The story won't be so fast paced as the manga, time will be slower. Since there was no way I could write a romance fic in such a short time frame.**

** Sage mode doesn't replenish chakra, only augments a bunch of stuff like higher resistance to damage.(I hope at least)**

**Tobi didn't implant the rinnegan yet, so the gedo statue wasn't moved.(A fact I honestly forgot about). So let's assume the Tobi moved it with Kamui.**

** Also Sasuke didn't implant his brother's eyes yet, and also his team along with him had helped with the extraction of Kurama.**

**Like I said before , I mainly wrote this for the romance so I apologize for any sort of plot holes. I'm kind of...making it up as I go.**


	7. A Legend

**Chapter 7 A legend**

**A/N: Could have finished this chapter a while ago but I got caught up in Katawa Shoujo, so here's a longer chapter as an apology. Plenty of jumping around in this chapter along with time skips, kind of... I suppose.**

* * *

**3rd day **

"How is she doing?" Sakura asked. She let hope take root a little but she already knew the answer to her question. One of legendary Sannin, Tsunade was still engulfed in coma. Shizune, another apprentice of the slug princess kneeled over her.

"Still no improvement from yesterday" The older woman said dejectedly. Sakura let out a sorrowful sigh. _'...Wake up...We all need you...' _Sakura thought to herself. The slug princess had fallen into a coma after defending the population against a devastating jutsu accomplished by Pain. They were in a large tent, both apprentices were waiting for their Hokage and sensei to awake from her slumber.

"What...What are we supposed to say to her?" Sakura asked. Shizune fixed the blankets that had gotten loose and looked up at the pink haired kunoichi. She already knew what the question was hinting towards. The loud spiky haired blond that was killed by the Akatsuki. He was someone that both Shizune and Tsunade considered family. _'I guess...That cursed necklace finally came around...'_ The older woman thought.

"I don't know...But Tsunade-sama won't take it well" She replied back. _'He was the reason she came back in the first place...The reason she now carries the will of fire'_ Shizune had faith in her, she would still serve the village. She just didn't know how the death of Naruto would affect her. She saw the girl look down in misery at her sensei.

"Get better...Tsunade-sama" As the pink haired Kunoichi stood up. Sakura worked herself to the ground every single say that she could, helping any shinobi or civilians with their injuries. She would check up on Tsunade 3 times a day , hoping that her condition would improve. Every day since the attack she would quickly fall asleep in exhaustion, she didn't want to be reminded of the gravely news. Saying a goodbye to Shizune she left the tent to see a lowering sun settling over Konohagakure.

She set a brisk pace to return to her tent, she didn't want to hear any various condolences from the villagers and shinobi. She passed through various completed streets in a exhausted state as she traversed to the tents were shinobi slept. She didn't want to accept the reality, the reality that one of her teammates had passed and the one she loved had caused it. She didn't want to believe he was gone, she wanted to believe that he was out there, slowly but surely returning home. _'But it's been almost a week since...'_. She remembered that the extraction would have taken 3 days to complete and when the biju had been extracted, it results in the jinchuuriki's death. She didn't want pity, because that would mean he was dead. That meant Sasuke had a hand in killing him.

"There's no way Naruto-niisan is dead!" She heard a loud yell from behind her. She turned away to see a boy she recognized as Konohamaru. He appeared to be arguing against a jonin with a black bandana and sunglasses. Others turned to see what sort of outburst was happening.

"You need face the facts Konohamaru" The jonin argued.

"No way! He's a hero! Heroes aren't supposed to die!" He yelled loudly, some tears falling from his eyes. "He just can't... I won't-" He struggled to finish his sentence.

"..." The jonin looked down for a moment. "He was a hero...He gave his life protecting the village, that is worthy of an Hokage" The jonin lowered himself to the boy's level and put a hand on his shoulder. Sakura looked sadly at Konohamaru's tears, she couldn't bring herself to leave. "He won't be forgotten Konohamaru...No true ninja of Konoha would ever allow it" He said firmly. The boy looked down on the ground, tears wetting the dirt. "Because of that, he'll be a legend"

"...Who supposed... to be my rival now?" The scarf bearing boy said sadly. Unable to look on anymore Sakura turned away and continued on her way. She paid no attention to her surroundings as her exhaustion suddenly caught up with her, somehow her feet carried her to tent.

Quickly gathering herself inside Sakura quickly fell onto her mattress, her eye's felt heavy. "There's just no way he could be..." as she whispered before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Naruto watched as Konan let the shower turn on. Letting the warm water hit his hair and body to rinse out all the dirt and grime he had accumulated over the past few days. He sighed once again, being in another awkward situation with her. He was bare naked in the tub while he covered himself from her. Thankfully she didn't have to take off his boxers he had worn, since he was able to take it off without help. A thought raced through him, yup he was definitely naked in a bath with a gorgeous woman nearby. "I didn't think everything would start this awkward" He commented. Truthfully Naruto thought they'd be traveling, staying undercover, beating bad guys and rescuing princesses by now. Although he didn't know how or why they'd be rescuing princesses.

"Well...You could hardly move" Konan added. Although she could hardly believe it herself. She thought Hinata would be able to accomplish these types of tasks. Except it seemed Hinata was nearly incapable to accomplishing these tasks without fainting. She had said she wasn't prepared to handle these. Konan thought back to what she had said.

* * *

_flashback_

"I...I can't do it!" Hinata confessed. Konan looked at her in astonishment for a moment. Konan saw the pale eyed kunoichi looked like she was about to pass out. Teetering from side to side and taking deep breaths to steady herself, she could almost hear her heartbeat threatening to burst from her.

"You can't?" Her eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief. The girl nodded quickly at her question. They stood just outside the cabin they obtained, Naruto inside waiting on them.

"I ...umm... I'm not r-ready!" Hinata said nervously. She played with hands that were on her lap anxiously. "L-last time I tried I-I almost hurt him" Hinata took a peek at Konan before quickly looking away. Konan thought how that was even possible but she waited for her to continue . "I-I faint...When he..." She left it in the air but Konan could easily see the reason why.

"That explains things"

"Please don't judge me" She pleaded. Konan looked at the Kunoichi, who found something more interesting to the right of her. Which was nothing to say the least. _'She is terribly timid...' _As Konan passed judgment on her. It meant she would have to take care some of his needs. A small blush reached her cheeks. _'If she's telling the truth she might injure him more in his present state'_

"Are you sure Hinata-san?" Konan asked, she sighed as the kunoichi reluctantly nodded. Although it was fairly trivial she was a bit impressed at the lengths she would go to protect him, even from herself.

"I...I wouldn't be able t-to help" She replied weakly. Konan could see some jealously in those white eyes of hers, knowing she would have to help him take a bath. "I don't want to hurt h-him"

"I understand"

_end_

* * *

After that his rinse she quickly plugged the drain and began letting the bath run for him. _'I'm actually helping him bathe' _ as she waited for it to be nearly filled. After a satisfied notion from the blond she quickly turned it off and she retreated to take a seat on a chair behind a small barrier which was made out of her paper jutsu. She still waited around the small bathroom to make sure he didn't accidently drown or in case he needed help. Which she mostly hoped he didn't need. _'Wait...Why mostly?'_

"Hey Konan-chan?" She was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" She felt slight heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Did you ever read Pervy-sage's book?" He asked her.

"I haven't" She replied. She hoped he didn't catch her stutter. Which she didn't was possible for her to do.

"What!? But your one of Pervy-sage's students!" He said loudly. Konan felt a bit bewildered at how surprised he sounded. She didn't get a chance to respond to his accusation. "That won't do at all!" She heard some water splashing like he attempting to get up, it stopped after a moment. "Oh right, I can't move without help" He said dejectedly. Konan had a slight smile and shook her head at his antics. She let out a breath she was didn't know she was holding.

"Why?" She asked. He couldn't have be done that fast.

"I wanted to get that book" He stated. Hearing his plea, Konan quietly stood up and exited the bathroom. She was greeted by the aroma of whatever Hinata was preparing to cook. Her back was turned, focused on cooking and Konan went unnoticed as she quickly grabbed the book that lay on the small kitchen table. Returning she went to go sit down as Naruto asked where she had went.

"I went to fetch your book" She replied back to him. As she sat down on the chair behind the wall that separated them.

"Great! You should read it" She perked up and after a moment she questioned him.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the book that was held in her hands.

"I'm sure y'know" He said. "In fact I want you to read it" She felt her heart flutter. She could almost see the wide smile he would have on his face. She couldn't refuse him, she wanted to read the book as well. From what she found out the book was partially inspired by Nagato after all.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She felt grateful. She took a moment at looking at the cover. Before slowly opening the first page of the book. She got absorbed in the book and found herself flipping through the pages of book. After a undetermined amount of time she was interrupted by him.

"Konan-chan?" He called out. Konan was brought out of her concentration and she replied back.

"Yes?" As she closed the book she was given.

"I'm done" She set the book on the sink and moved the small barrier between them. Surprisingly, he was mostly dressed as he had on his orange shorts she bought for him. Although he was shirtless and Konan suddenly found herself taking a peek at the lean muscles on his chest. She found her cheeks flaring with heat and averted her eyes from him. Luckily she wasn't caught as his damp hair hung over his eyes as he tried to grab a shirt that was out of reach from him. She quickly picked it off the floor and handed it to him. She averted her eyes while she deconstructed the heat on her face. "Thank you!" He said happily. He fumbled as he struggled to put it on.

"Wow, I actually had to catch my breath" As he finally finished dressing himself. Konan slightly bent herself to help him walk.

"Your body is recovering, so you shouldn't push yourself" She lightly scolded as they exited the bathroom.

"Woah this smells awesome Hinata-chan!" As he lightly drooled. Konan looked away from him to direct her attention towards the Hyuuga. She had decorated the small table with numerous dishes; Rice, Fish, chicken, Curry and Vegetables. Said person looked up and deeply blushed at the praise she was given as she finished setting the table. Konan helped him along to sit down near the knee high table. Konan saw him bouncing and waiting impatiently for the other for her and Hinata to take their seats. All were seated on the 3 different ends of the small table. "Itadakimasu!" He said loudly and cheerily, which Konan and Hinata copied. He quickly delved into the food and quickly provided his portions to his own plate.

Konan noted the cheery atmosphere he put over the room. He heartily wolfed down the food and she had slight smile from his behavior and the light mood. Konan could see a prideful smile on Hinata as he did. He started lightly beating his chest to beat down the food and Konan gave him a drink to force it down. "Phew!"As he set down his drink. "Whoops I ate too much, thanks Konan-chan!"He smiled widely as he laughed, both eyes closed. '_His smile...'_ As Konan felt her heart flutter and cheeks slightly heat. "Wow Hinata-chan, You're a amazing cook" Prompting the other kunoichi to blush, albeit more timidly as she couldn't hold his gaze.

He quickly returned to the feasting upon his food, ignorant of the effect he had on them. Konan quickly recovered and returned to eating. She noted how much livelier and it was to eat with him, contrasting the hurried and silent eating she had with Hinata before they reached him. Konan looked at her curiously and saw she adorned a permanent blush from his earlier comment. Konan surprisingly felt herself at ease, relaxing in the presence he gave off. She didn't think she would have ever felt like this again.

* * *

**4th day.**

Naruto looked at the midnight haired beauty that was attached to him. It surprised him to had woken up next to her the day before, he didn't mind it. It was a entirely different experience for him to wake up beside someone, someone that loved him. He wondered what exactly caused her to fall for someone like him. _'I can't deny it, since she risked her life to save me twice now'._ She had her legs thrown across his, her left arm across his chest and she pressed herself against him on his side. _'She's really soft... especially on the chest' _ He shook his head in a worthless attempt to clear his thoughts, but it kept resurfacing. Hinata wore a modest lavender nightgown that covered her petite frame, her hair wildly thrown about. Naruto could obviously see that her breast were well endowed. _'No way I'm not a perv!' _He thought about his plan that he had to follow through. Except he couldn't go very far, not without know where to obtain the information. _'Damn I suck at this...' _He was up fairly early in the morning and it was the first time he was awake before them as both Kunoichi were out of commission, they were both obviously dressed for comfort.

He saw movement to his right to see Konan moving blankets off her form. He immediately saw what she wore. She wore pajama shorts that showed off her thighs and leg and a loose tank top that revealed her stomach. He stared once again at her as he took in the sight of her pale creamy legs and luscious skin. He looked away and felt an unbearable heat fill his cheeks, he felt ashamed that he was checking out two kunoichi while they were sleeping. He went back to trying to plan but it didn't help at a realization he had."Oh Kami I'm going to be with two beautiful women for a while" He groaned but the Hormones within him celebrated in victory. He controlled his reaction as he thought about other things.

Hinata stirred from her sleep as she felt the warm and comforting feeling of Naruto lying next to her. She dug her face into his chest and happily sighed, she was determined to let this feeling last for several more minutes before she awoken. She was delighted that she was able to do something like this; hold him in her arms and wake up next to him. She thought it would be such a faraway possibility being able to do this, she felt herself smile widely at her happiness. She found she couldn't really sleep with him right next to her. Only when her eyes couldn't dare stay open any longer would she succumb to sleep. Luckily she slept long so she didn't feel tired but Naruto slept longer than her. So she was able to wake up before he did with a good amount of rest. She couldn't deny she did take advantage of his long sleeps, like snuggling closer to him or just staying in bed longer. She hummed a tune before she was interrupted.

"Oh good so you're awake then?" Naruto asked. Hinata squeaked in surprise at the sudden intrusion. She felt her limbs freeze and an embarrassed blush crawl up on her. "Did you awake just a few minutes ago?" He asked curiously, her heart quickly accelerated at being caught.

"Umm, Y-y-yes" She answered to him timidly. She shyly looked up from him chest and he stared back at her, his arms were crossed behind his neck. She looked away as she couldn't stand the intensity of his ocean blue pools. She saw him smile widely and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I wanted to talk that's all, I was getting bored that's all y'know" Hinata tilted her head away, to hide herself from him to control herself. She didn't retreat from his chest, nor did Naruto make any attempt to move her.

"A-about w-what?" she stammered out. She silently celebrated that she was wanted there.

"I've just been thinking about how you and Konan teamed up"

"Oh" She remembered that she didn't actually tell him what had happened. She smiled, hoping that what the village did for him. She did her best retelling the events without her stutter, except it was futile. She looked up at his surprised face when she told of what the village and their friends tried to do. He sat up and Hinata did the same too, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't stay in her position.

"You mean... They all tried to look for me?" Hinata nodded in confirmation, a bit saddened that he was so surprised that he saved the entire village.

"I t-think, they were g-going to cheer for you i-if you came ba-back" She saw him investigating her, looking for any form of deceit. She held his gaze to show that she wasn't lying to him. After another moment he had slightly sad smile.

"For me...Wow..." He simply said. After another quiet moment Hinata continued on with her story, thankful that he made no comments about her stuttering. When he caught up to how she teamed up with Konan, Hinata saw confusion but made no attempt to stop her. She resumed and described the days of traveling with her. Their confrontation with the anbu and how they had acted with no emotion, he commented about how they sounded like Sai when they had first met. She told him about how they had escaped and killed a nin-dog in the process. Hinata saw him look down sadly and looked worriedly at him. "Hm... If I didn't already know the reason why you'd go such a distance for me..." He looked at her and slightly smiled. Hinata felt her face flush at his hint towards her confession "I'd call you crazy" as she was enclosed in a hug.

* * *

A lone individual stood in training ground three, the one-eyed jonin had a cup of liquid held in one of in hands. Kakashi swallowed the cup of sake in one go, he let the searing liquid flow down his throat. He whole heartedly welcomed the sensation. He sighed as he reached for the jug atop the stump to pour more for himself. He leaned against the middle of the three stumps, as he slowly sipped his cup. The one-eyed jonin didn't pay attention or didn't care from the attempts of his name being called out to him. Only when the person who was right next to him did he even know who it was.

"Is there something you need Tenzo?" As he looked at the field in front of him. He imagined the image of Naruto hastily sprinting towards a form of him.

"You think it's a good idea trying to drink right now?"Yamato said as he ignored the use of his other codename. "Especially alone and trying to reminisce?" Seeing a nostalgic gleam in his eye as he looked around the field.

"Well Tenzo, there isn't any good news" he looked at Yamato as he nodded in understanding. "So might as well lose myself in a better time for a bit" Taking another sip of his sake.

"It's only a matter of time before the past gets bad" Yamato replied. There was a reason why Ninja don't like to talk about their pasts, regrets, anger and sorrow would only fill them. Kakashi had to agree with this statement, but was intent on going on. He pulled out another cup and pour the liquid in it , he handed it to Yamato who looked at it for a second.

"Let's drink and I'll tell you the legend of Naruto Uzumaki" Yamato took the cup then, not letting him be alone. "Has a sad ending though..." he said lowly.

"So this where your team passed?" Yamato asked. Gesturing to the field and ignoring the last thing he said. They delved into the life of what they knew of Naruto, reminiscing of the knucklehead they had taught, time passed but both wasn't entirely sure of how much, both only knew from the setting sun. "No way! He just jumped in that ice dome?" Yamato chuckled. Both Inebriated from the alcohol they had consumed.

"Yeah" Kakashi chuckled. "Just moments before I said he was 'The most unpredictable hyperactive knuckle head ninja' to the others" He laughed some more, Yamato joined in as well. The reminiscing got into earlier events and a gloomy mood set over the jonin They had brought out another full jug of sake out to drink for themselves. Kakashi heard him chuckle and he looked curiously at him.

"It's just- I heard something earlier from the other anbu" Yamato chuckled some more. Kakashi listened intently, waiting for him to continue. "I heard that right before he fought Pain, he said to Tsunade-sama 'Go back and sip some tea granny' Can you believe that!?" He laughed and Kakashi joined in as well.

"It's not too hard to believe" He laughed more. " I mean he did call Jiraiya-sama 'Ero-sennin'" Kakashi chuckled some more and Yamato joined in. After the laughter died some an odd silence filled the two as they came closer to earlier events "He's definitely surpassed the people who taught him..I actually died against Pain" Yamato looked over surprisingly at him. He knew many people were killed but for him to be one of them?

"What?" Yamato stammered out. Kakashi just nodded glumly

"I went up against two of them with back up too" As he drank more from his cup, he shook his head. "Then he wins...Alone..." Kakashi chuckled. "He amazes me with his progress"

"He's Naruto Uzumaki...Hero of Konohagakure" Yamato raised his glass for a toast, which Kakashi completed and drank the rest that was in their cups.

"It's a fool's hope but... part of me hopes he's somehow still alive" Kakashi sighed sadly. "Even if there's no way he should be" He added. Yamato looked at the state of his friend, who was looking up at the darkening sky. "He did never did become Hokage..."

**5th day**

"Ohh thank Kami!" Naruto yelled out in relief and satisfaction. Here he was standing over a toilet bowl, relieving himself. The pleasure didn't just stem from the lessening pressure, but from the fact that he was finally able to accomplish it on his own, sort of. He wasn't able to walk without aid, he supported himself with a cane that Konan had bought for him. He quickly washed his hands and he walked out from the bathroom. He found Hinata preparing breakfast once again in the kitchen, while Konan sat at the table reading Jiraiya's book. He lied himself down on his bed.

"Your body heals remarkably fast" Konan commented. She didn't look up from her book as she said it. Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he sprawled himself over the mattress. He gave a thumbs up with his right arm raised in the air.

"That's because I'm awesome!" He proclaimed. He sighed in contentment before really answering her. " My mom told me that Uzumaki's have really good life forces so we live long lives, and some heal faster " He answered her, turning his head to face her. He saw both Hinata and Konan listening intently. He remembered his mom saying that Kurama actually greatly enhances his healing factor. He took a strong whiff of the food that was cooking "That foods smells great Hinata-chan!" He felt his mouth water and stomach grumble. The two blue haired kunoichi returned to their business.

He looked back to the ceiling, eager to eat once again. _'Hinata-chan's food is sooo good' _Even if it wasn't ramen, at least he got to eat a ton. Despite how he was forced to eat vegetables, Naruto thought the food was delicious. Hinata cooked a lot of food which happily ate which Konan had explained that it would improve his recovery. Despite his enjoyment over the past few days, like waking up next to Hinata or talking with Konan about the book, he was starting to get a little restless. He needed to get back on his feet, to get training and get the rest of Kurama's chakra. Once he got better, he was going push himself to accomplish what he had promised Kurama. _'Thank Kami that Konan and Hinata are here, I hope they could help what I need to know'_. He was disturbed by Hinata's declaration of how breakfast was finished, and he quickly put his thoughts away as he walked towards the table.

* * *

Konan stood atop the roof of the cabin she had bought, She felt the cool air of the night flow through the forest, disturbing the leaves of the many nearby trees and causing them to fall. The full moon shone brightly in the sky and dimly revealing the landscape. She saw the numerous lights the highlighted the sky from the town. She took in a deep breath and felt the cold air fill her lungs and it woke her up a little. The late September air was pleasant to her, and welcomed the silence that accompanied her . She needed to think about her predicament.

She took another deep breath and sat down on the roof. She got more comfortable in the red cloak she wore. It had been 5 days since they had rescued Naruto, She had been to the town earlier today and surprisingly she had heard about the hero of Konoha. Apparently major towns in the Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) were notified about Naruto's disappearance. They also warned about a Hyuuga that was now working with the Akatsuki. _'...What does Naruto-kun have planned' _. She didn't exactly know what yet.

She thought about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki. _'He is...odd'_ She found herself smiling at it. She certainly felt emotions she thought she had gotten rid of, such as the embarrassment and shame along with more others. She would have doubted his ability because of the way he was, almost carefree and making jokes nearly every chance he got, but he did defeat the 6 paths of Pain. _' I guess it's part of his charm' _She imagined the smile she was given over dinner and a light pink hue appeared on her cheeks. _'How does he... make my heart flutter...' _

**6th day**

"I can't believe this..." The Hyuuga genius said. He had his fists clenched as he looked upon the bingo book. He had gathered up both Kiba and Shino to relay the news, he didn't exactly know until they were together. He slammed the book on the table for both of them to read.

"There's just no way Hinata would attack a fellow ninja!" Kiba growled out. He hastily stood up and paced around in contemplation. Akamaru whined at the news and watched as his master kick a rock in frustration. "No way! She had got to be under a Genjutsu!" He yelled.

"She possesses the Byakugan Kiba, it couldn't be a possibility" Shino reasoned, although he was in a state of disbelief as well. Hinata was now on Konoha's bingo book; For treason of working for the Akatsuki, attacking Konoha shinobi, murdering a nin-dog and desertion.

"Then why would she do this?" Neji countered. _'She did something entirely reckless'_ He didn't want to think about what Hiashi would do when he found about this. He was already immensely disappointed at the stunt she had pulled. _'Naruto... She did this all this for you'_

"All these Akatsuki are freaks!" He yelled at both of them. _'There's no way she could have done this, she's smarter than that!'_ He resumed his pacing anxiously. "If there's a guy who could be immortal, then they could do a Genjutsu that powerful" He felt his breathing intensify and he brought his hand to his mouth to bite down, calming himself. Shino had no counter argument for his point, Neji nodded and hoped this was the only possibility.

"We'll have to hope that she returns unharmed" Shino added. There was no way they could track her, not when they didn't have the slightest clue where she went off too.

"Or hope that one of our friends find her before Hunter-nin do" Kiba slumped down on the chair in defeat. Not only did his greatest rival disappear but now a member of his team did as well. _'It could only be described as troublesome...'_ Kiba had faith in her abilites, but he didn't think she could handle herself against a squad of jonin skilled hunter-ninja.

* * *

Hinata sat at the table with Konan, waiting for Naruto to come eat. Both kunoichi watched as he slowly walked across the living room with the help of a cane. He exaggerated his face to look more weary and older than he was, he moved slowly and gripped the cane with both hands like an elderly man. "Damn kids taking all my ramen" He imitated his voice to sound like a old person. She giggled in amusement, she was glad that Naruto was still the same person he was inside. She once again felt the yearning to kiss him, to savor his lips. She resisted the urge too as they hadn't kissed since before they came here.

"I guess you have a fondness for ramen then?" Konan asked. Hinata looked at her and saw a small smile form on her. Hinata noticed she never really smiled any wider than that. When they had traveled together she noted she was calm, stoic and very serious. _'I wonder if she was always like that'._ They hardly talked throughout their rescue mission they had achieved, and Naruto got more out of her in few conversations than the days she had spent with her.

"Yup!" He smiled widely. "So when the heck could I have some ramen?" He asked them.

"W-When you're all b-better Naruto-kun" She replied, and Konan nodded in agreement. She saw tears well in eyes and he pouted in sadness.

"I've haven't had ramen in such a long time y'know" He cried in frustration. Hinata giggled more. She definitely did enjoy spending more time with him like this. He quickly recovered and smiled widely at both of them as he sat down to take a seat. He quickly picked up the utensils and shouted "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu" Both Kunoichi said and joined in Naruto's eating. They picked their portions for themselves as they ate quietly. As Hinata ate her food, she wondered what exactly their plan was. _'Will it be dangerous?' _ She thought. Both of her now partners were excellent shinobi in their right. She saw them both in action and she didn't think she could compare to them, she felt her inability get to her before Naruto smiled at her. _'No... I don't go back on my word... I promised that I would help him' _ She thought of the kiss her and Naruto shared, and with newfound determination, she promised herself that she wouldn't be a burden to them.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter? **

**Next is the 5 kage summit, obviously Sasuke makes an appearance. I'm kind of excited to write it**


	8. Hollow

Chapter 8 Hollow

**A/N: Whoops didn't think the chapter would last this long, guess I was itching to write a action sequence.**

* * *

_'It's cold...'_ As Gaara walked through the trail of snow in the Land of Iron. They had left three days ago for the 5 kage summit, and now they were so close to their destination, it only took so long because they had taken their time. The Godaime Kazekage was a former jinchuuriki of ichibi, Shukaku. He should have died but thanks to a dear friend he was rescued. Gaara felt pride as he was glad to have someone like Naruto as his first friend.

"Dammit, why'd they had to have such a cold place to hold a meeting!" Kankuro yelled out. The puppet user cursed more profanities at the wind.

"S-Shut up K-Kankuro, You don't need to r-remind us " Temari added. She was obviously suffering worse than the other two. Her arms and thighs were bare and the gear she wore wasn't made for any sort of cold weather. Her brothers both at least wore clothing that covered them, she didn't understand why Kankuro was complaining seeing as he was covered from head to toe. The sandy blonde tried to ignore the cold breeze as they continued onward towards their destination.

"We're close by" Gaara added. Seeing a large structure as they walked a top the hill. He was able to resist the urge to chatter his teeth. He felt the crunch of the snow as he walked on, the sight of his breath as exhaled the warmer air that met with the colder air. Snow fell from the sky as another bone chilling breeze rolled by the sand siblings. _'...The cold...I hate it' _Gaara thought. Gaara wore his Kazekage hat and kept his face down to protect himself from the chilling wind that kept punishing them, it was far colder than a night in the desert. It was the worse place to put individuals who were used to such intense heat that the desert provided in the day. They approached the location they were told the 5 kage summit was being held. Two samurai guarded a large opened gate, they were joined by another one with bandages on his head soon after they closed the distance.

"Good afternoon Kazekage-" As the older man bowed in respect." I am Mifune, Your host of the meeting between the 5 kage" He held his hand out which Gaara reluctantly gave merely out of respect.

"I'm Gaara, Kazakage of Sunagakure" He shook his hand once before letting it fall. "Pleasure to meet you as well" The man known as Mifune smiled.

"No doubt your guards are eager to get inside" Gaara looked behind to see his siblings. Gaara saw Kankuro shivering in place, letting out shuddered breaths. Temari look almost entirely normal like she was entirely unaffected by the cold with the exception of her jaw visibly shaking against her will. Gaara couldn't blame them as another cold breeze flew through _'Fucking cold'_ He cursed.

"Shall we continue inside" Gaara asked. Also very eager to get inside to warm his limbs. The man nodded and mentioned to follow. They went through several walls and gates before they even reach the inside of a large structure. The trio welcomed the warmth the structure provided, although Gaara did unnoticeably. They continued through a large room supported by numerous large pillars. "What of the other Kages?"

"Since you have arrived, we are now waiting for the Hokage to join us" He replied. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. No more words were said as they continued through several more corridors and more stair ways before they reached where the meeting was being convened. He stopped before the door and turned towards them. "Your personal guards will have to go to the upper balcony overlooking the meeting" He pointed towards a door just meters away to right. Gaara nodded and mentioned to his siblings to follow the orders. " I will wait for the Hokage" and he excused himself.

He followed the path inside and immediately saw a large U-shaped table that would seat the 5 leaders of the ninja villages. 3 other kage sat down; the Tsuchikage ohnoki, the Mizukage Mei, and the Raikage A. He immediately traversed to his assigned seating which was indicated by a large flag above behind the chair. Small talk was spoken between the others as he silently sat down. Gaara noted he was going to seated between the Mizukage and the Hokage. Prompted by this he wondered if Naruto was faring well, since the meeting involved the Akatsuki. He didn't have to wait for long since Mifune returned but was surprised when it was not Tsunade. Instead it was a bandaged individual who quickly seated himself. _'What could've happened to the former Hokage?' _His line of thought was interrupted as the meeting began.

* * *

"What?!" Gaara yelled in surprise, He felt his fist coil hardly. He stared at the Hokage who called himself Danzo. "What are you saying?" He said.

"Exactly what I said Kazekage" He recoiled, "Because of the foolish actions of the Hokage before me, they had captured our Jinchuuriki host more than a week ago, I can only assume they fully extracted the Kyuubi from him" Gaara looked at him, He felt his fist protest at the strain. Absolute rage filled him, but he was in a state of disbelief. '_They couldn't...'_

"Are you sure?" He asked." Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't have to repeat myself a third time, or I would seriously doubt your ability to listen" The man shot him off. "We were severely weakened from the Akatsuki attack, as such we had to focus on returning the Kyuubi" Gaara felt his teeth clench as he listened to the old man talk about Naruto in such a way.

"Are you telling me, that the Akatsuki had already capture all the Biju!" The Raikage yelled. He resisted slamming another fist down on the desk.

"What are they planning with the biju?" Mei Terumi added. She felt slightly unsure about going to war against the might of all the biju put together against them. There was a reason they were used a deterrent to war. A single one would be able to decimate an entire village.

"Whatever the Akatsuki are planning with them, it means that we must put a stop to them" Danzo said.

"Right as I recalled earlier, I believe that the Hokage should-"

"Stop! Hokage let me see the eye beneath those bandages!"Ao jumped down from the upper balcony, pointing an accusing finger at the bandaged individual. Other ninja jumped down below to protect their respective kages as they looked on with confusion. The kages asked for a clarity over this for disturbing a important announcement. "I believe that the Hokage is casting a Genjutsu on Mifune with the implanted eye from Shisui Uchiha, a Jutsu so powerful that you wouldn't even notice that you were being controlled" He accused him. The Hokage sat quietly, and concern voices stirred across the room. "My Byakugan eye saw the illusion placed on the 4th Mizukage"

"You deceptive old bastard!" The Raikage yelled in shock. Before any more accusations could be thrown around. A pale white form appeared from out in the middle of the room, Gaara looked at thing, He looked like in was encased in sort of fly trap.

"Sasuke is here! Where is he! Where is he I wonder!" The person looked around at the 5 kage gathered together. He heard an comment from the Tsuchikage that he might be a member of the Akatsuki. _'Sasuke is here! Does this mean he's working with the Akatsuki!_ ' Gaara paid no attention to his surroundings until he heard the snapping sound of the Akatsuki member's neck break. The Raikage quickly destroyed the a portion of the wall before quickly running to find Sasuke. Gaara sat in his chair and felt his blood boiling in rage, he felt a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Blood thirst. Not just for anyone, but for Sasuke's. He felt something nudge his side and he turned to glare at whoever it was.

Kankuro recoiled in fear at the glare Gaara sent his way, he felt his blood go cold at the sheer anger and blood thirst at the sight of Gaara's eyes. "Ga-Gaara" He stammered, feeling the massive killing intent that Gaara was barely holding in. He hadn't felt like this since the days before he fought Naruto Uzumaki.

"We're leaving to find the Uchiha as well" Gaara said coldly. "I must confirm about Naruto" He stood and started to leave for the hall, with no room for complaints from his siblings.

"Why do you care so much about him?" The Fence Sitter asked. "His well being is of no concern to you" Gaara stopped in his tracks and resisted the urge to glare at him. He didn't look at him when he answered.

"I don't abandon a friend, and unlike you I'll never forsake myself" He replied coldly. He didn't listen to any sort of banter the occurred, as calmly as he could he walked out and continued down halls and stairs. He heard various running and shouting of samurai going down halls. He followed to lead him to where Sasuke might be, he started shaking in anger and anticipation.

"Gaara" He heard Temari call out in worried voice of tone.

"What is it?" Temari didn't expect the acidic tone in his voice, but she pressed on anyway.

"You have to calm down Gaara" Seeing his composure constantly shake. He stopped moving when she had said that. Temari gulped as she all too well remembered the feeling before the chuunin exams. They stopped behind him and a deafening silence overtook them, Temari felt the near overwhelming need to flee from her little brother. They felt a small tremor reverberate through the hall that broke the silence.

"Naruto...Is a dear friend" He spoke softly as he turned to look at his older sibling. Instead of the deathly glare Temari had expected, she got a sorrowful look. "I'm proud to have him as the first friend I ever made..." Temari and Kankuro stared in shocked silence at his demeanor, they had never seen this side of him."He showed me the way, he understood... Because we were both Jinchuuriki" The building shook once again from the battle raging below them. "Because of him...I was able to become Kazekage of my village... I have a village to protect from the Akatsuki and the Uchiha is part of them" He finished and continued on his way.

He walked forward and quickened his pace, he went down a set of stairs that he assumed was the last one. _'Naruto...You can't be...' _He entered a large room and saw two individuals within a crater in the ground, the Raikage was attempting a deathly blow to one he recognized as Sasuke. Gaara was tempted to let him finish Sasuke off but he needed to talk to him. He quickly sent out his sand to block the Raikage's attack, confusion set in for the several individuals in the room. The Raikage retreated from the crater that was created and joined his two guards.

"I need to speak to him" He explained to the kumo leader. Gaara saw Kankuro take care of the Samurai engulfed in black flames. "If you value your lives samurai, I suggest you leave this between ninja" He retracted his sand and looked coldly at the supposed last Uchiha.

"Gaara of the Desert" As he rose from the broken concrete floor. Gaara ignored a banter from the Raikage for interfering. Gaara concentrated at glaring at the last Uchiha, scrutinizing him. Gaara felt his blood boil once again, his heart beat racing as he tried to control his rage. He couldn't let his lust for revenge overtake him, or he just might become like him. Gaara looked at the eyes and saw eyes full of hatred, even more than the last time they had met.

"Your eyes are worse than before Sasuke..."The sharingan user had blood trailing down his left eye as he Gaara felt murderous intent sent his way. Gaara didn't flinch in the least. "I can see it, you're lost in the black abyss and you can't see any traces of light anymore can you?" He asked.

The Sharingan user looked upon him and a sadistic smile lit up on his face. "You're right... All I now know is darkness, because there is nothing more for me in the light" Gaara felt his anger threaten to take over him.

"Tell me, what happened to Naruto?" Gaara resisted the urge to shout. He felt at turmoil, one side wanted to rip him to shreds but the other side wanted to follow the ideals of his dear friend. Another, more malicious smile appeared on the avenger.

"He's dead" He taunted. Gaara's blood ran cold as one of the last Uchiha laughed. " I just wish I only done it with my hands" Gaara looked on as he heard and saw no deception in his eyes, he had said it with such conviction he couldn't say anything to deny it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Gaara closed his eyes. He felt an emotion he thought he had closed off.

"Gaara...You can't do it for anything personal " Kankuro said softly.

"I know..." He replied lowly. Gaara felt something wet flow from his eyes, trailing down his cheek. "He's a danger to everyone..." He wouldn't do it for purely selfish reasons, he would kill him to protect any others he wished to harm. Gaara felt it was his duty, something he owed to Naruto, and something he would do for all the villages. _'I'm truly sorry Naruto'_ With a voice of leader, a voice of Kazekage, he spoke to Sasuke. "If he truly is... Then I'm sure he would love for you to join him" He gathered in his chakra and let out the sand in his gourd to prepare for a battle. "I'll do this alone... Don't let anyone interfere" He said with authority to his siblings.

Gaara saw a Kumo ninja attempting join them but both of his guards quickly intervened to explain the situation to him and Gaara hoped that the Raikage would forgive him. Sasuke took this moment of distraction to fire a Amaterasu at the Kazekage. Gaara sent out his sand to block the black flames and sent them dispersing uselessly to the ground. He felt his presence suddenly come from behind him. _'He's fast!'_. His katana came slashing towards his abdomen, the blade was stopped several inches from his sand defense. He manipulated his sand to try and catch Sasuke but he quickly slipped away to the right to retreat to the edge of the room. Gaara withdrew to put some distance between them and continued to try and put him on the defensive so he couldn't get any closer.

Sasuke ran away from the incoming sand, he jumped onto a nearby pillar and ran halfway before the sand caught up with him. He jumped off to avoid being crushed by the sand, while in the air he did a few hand signs and with a clear view of the former Jinchuuriki and the other shinobi behind him. He took a deep breath "**Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu**!" He exhaled and unleashed a giant roaring wall of fire came rushing towards the sand user. The sand chasing after him retreated to defend from the attack. Still in the air Sasuke activated his mangekyō sharingan to fire a Amaterasu in conjunction with his fire Jutsu. The black flames spread evenly with the Jutsu.

Gaara saw a massive fire ball that covered the entirety of the giant room. He had already broken down some of the rubble caused by the crater, creating material for additional sand. The black and red wall of flame came inching closer and thinking quickly, covered the few people in danger in a sand dome, including the Raikage. His eyes met darkness as covered himself in sand, he felt the heat pass through and he felt like he was put in a oven. Feeling it fade away he quickly dispersed the sand around him and a small layer of glass fell from his sand defense. He released the others from his sand dome and brought it to his gourd. He stepped forward and felt the glass crack beneath his feet to see Sasuke standing a dozen meters away.

"Your absolute defense is still alive and well I see" He spoke. Gaara just glared at him, making Sasuke smirk. "Do you really think you can kill me alone?" The Kazekage could see that he felt insulted.

"Yes" Gaara replied. Making the sharingan user snarl at him. "To think I once compared myself to you" Sasuke sheathed his sword and held his right hand hovering his left shoulder.

"Such conceit" Sasuke simply replied. Gaara saw lightning cackling over his right hand and the sound of a birds chirping. _'He won't get close enough with that Jutsu' _. Gaara prepared his sand to capture him. "I don't need to get close!" Gaara stared in surprise as he waved his hand down. **"Chidori Senbon!"** Dozens of lightning needles came flying towards him, it was far too close to dodge completely. Knowing of the piercing power of a Chidori, Gaara jumped back to buy some time as quickly flew through hands signs.

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough**!"He was too slow to release to jutsu as he felt some of first few of the lightning needles graze him, completely going through his sand armor. He felt pain and something wet pore out as one pierced his leg and another pierced his shoulder. He released the jutsu and a massive gust of wind quickly tore through the remaining dozens of the of needles, dissolving them from existence. Sasuke didn't expect a jutsu other than his sand and the hurricane quickly launched them backwards towards a wall. He slammed harshly against concrete wall several meters behind him, the force of slamming against the wall created a small crater. It would have been fatal if not for a partial Susanoo that cushioned the blow.

Ignoring the pain he obtained in the small trade off of jutsu, Gaara gathered his sand in front of him. "**Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle**!" Hundreds of sand bullets quickly raced towards Sasuke who freed himself from the crater he was thrown into. "It's over" Gaara said. Making sure he wouldn't survive, Gaara walked towards his enemy and continuously fired off his Jutsu, making sure he wouldn't miss. As the sand bullets raced and scored a their target, Dust, sand and chunks of concrete flew into the air and obstructed his view. After a quick moment of his jutsu ending Gaara recalled his sand.

"He's still alive!" One of the Raikage's guards called out. A giant purple skeletal being appeared and raced towards him. '_What's this?'_ As the being swung a right hook at the bewildered Kazekage. His sand quickly came to his left side to defend against the attack. A colossal force impacted against the sand, a split moment of stillness as the sand dispersed after meeting. Gaara stared in shock as the attack broke through and collided with his side, sending him flying through the air. Gaara barely held consciousness as he manipulated his sand to catch him before he hit against the wall. He set himself on his knees on the ground as he felt his sand armor fall apart. He felt pain in his shoulder and several of his ribs were broken, he painfully popped his dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Gaara..." He heard Sasuke call out. "My defense is even more absolute than yours" Gaara shook his disorientation away as he looked upon a purple phantom-like mechanical skeleton. It's height reached more than halfway to the tall ceiling, it appeared to have a sword in his left hand. He heard the worried shouts of his siblings as they attempted to try and get to him. Before they could even get close, he stopped them with his sand and put them back with the still recovering Raikage.

"I'll deal with this alone" He called out to them. _'I have to do this for Naruto...'_. "Is this... your dark power?" as he took in the sight of this.

"Only those who control the double mangekyō can use this power...The Susanoo" Sasuke proclaimed."Your sand can't compare" _'That arrogance will be your downfall Uchiha'_ Gaara didn't brag about his, although he didn't stop others from proclaiming it. He rose shakily as he felt a sharp pang of pain in his left knee and fell down, it hampered his ability to move. He saw no other choice but to let his sand to carry him. "Die!" the giant sword made a right slash-it nearly cleaved him in two-as it destroyed a large pillar supporting the ceiling. Gaara kept several meters to the air as he barely evaded a few more slashes with the help of his sand. _'My attacks won't work like this' _ As he sent another volley of his sand bullets, which just fell uselessly to ground after hitting the exterior of Susanoo.

_'How do I get him out of there!" _ As he jumped from his platform of sand to avoid a fast overhead swing from the susanoo, which created a small crater as it slammed against the ground. Still in mid air he created another platform to land on. _'Is it impenetrable ?'_. As he looked at Sasuke who was completely surrounded by his Susanoo, he stood as he continued to glare at Gaara. An image of Naruto appeared in his mind, those words that were said to him, those words who changed who he was.

_Gaara watched helplessly as the orange clad boy struggled to crawl towards him._

_"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself!, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends..."_

_Gaara watched saw the conviction in his eyes, he completely believed in the words he said._

"Naruto never gave up" He whispered to himself. He started scrutinizing Sasuke's Susanoo for any potential weak points. '_It was because of you Naruto, that I found those precious to me'_. He avoided another two slashes that would have ended him. He found something, but he didn't think if it would work. _'You were one of them...'_ He sent some of his sand sprawling on the floor.

Sasuke saw Gaara send a blanket of sand from his elevated position directly at him. He scoffed at his stupidity for once again trying to attack him. He seemed to distracted by his useless attack, so Sasuke raised the sword of his Susanoo to deal the finishing blow. He felt something tighten around his ankle, he looked down in shock at arm of sand around it _'It got through?!'_. He put him off balance as he missed the killing blow to Gaara. He was pulled out from under, he felt pain in head as hit the concrete and pulled away from his Susanoo. He felt disoriented as he was whipped around and saw his vision darken, he felt the sand around his leg increase in pressure. Sasuke screamed in agony as the sand completely crush his leg up to his knee, the grip on him was lost as he was thrown. He felt more pain as he tumbled on the hard concrete floor and his body thrown against the wall."Gyack" He coughed his blood. His body refused to cooperate and searing hot pain course through his body when he attempted to do so. His vision got blurry as he saw his blood gushing out from his missing leg. He heard the screams of the Karin calling out his name and wave of sand rushing towards him before his pain caused him to black out.

Gaara sent the all his sand to completely cover the sharingan user that lay on the ground. "Now Sand Burial!" As he closed his fist to finish him off, the sand visibly compressed as he completed his jutsu. He heard the screams of a woman that sat up on the balcony.

"He's dead, I don't feel his chakra" The Kumo ninja commented. Gaara figured he was a sensory ninja, he checked for himself through his sand which he had retracted, to see for himself. He felt nothing, but he didn't see blood flowing anywhere.

"Not quite" A swirl appeared on the balcony above, a person with a orange mask along with bleeding Sasuke on his back. "What a massive disappointment Sasuke was, you did quite the number on him Kazekage" Gaara lowered himself to the ground, he was joined by his siblings and the Raikage himself. Who had recovered from chopping off his arm.

"Who are you!" Gaara asked. The Raikage asked the same question.

"Well...How about we get the other Kage first hmm? Before we start our introductions"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of proper Gaara vs Sasuke?**

**I had others POV switches, but they felt awkward to have in this chapter. Don't worry I'll be focusing on the trio next chapter.**


	9. Whirling

Chapter 9 Whirling

* * *

Kakashi looked up the cloudless cerulean sky, he had just went to see how Sakura was doing. Who had passed out from exhaustion from overworking herself on wounded civilians. The sun bore down with heat but the cooling wind negated it's effect, he felt the dirt grate against his foot as he shifted his weight. Kakashi would have called it a beautiful day, if he didn't feel a near impossible weight hang on his shoulders. He looked down at the memorial set for heroes that died on the line of duty. He stared at the few names he knew, including _'Obito Uchiha'. _"Why do the good people I've known die so young?" He thought about his former team as he looked down at the newly inscribed _'Naruto Uzumaki_'. He felt it was far too soon as Kakashi looked sadly at name. He closed his eye at a memory.

_"I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" Naruto proclaimed loudly._

He stared silently at the name for several dead silent moments "I guess... you really did become a hero... did you Naruto?..." It felt unnerving that he was looking at the name. It was like the rest of the village was giving up on searching him. _'It's been more than a week...The extraction only takes 3 days' _He fought with himself. He could only hope that he could retrieve the body for a proper burial. _'I'm I...Giving up too?'_. He felt angry that he was this conflicted. At another stunning realization that he died without even knowing who his parents were."I failed your father, Naruto" He let a few tears fall from his uncovered eye. "I've failed as a sensei..." He thought about the orange clad ninja, the avenger turned murderer, and the suffering medic nin he taught.

* * *

_"Naruto..."_

_Naruto suddenly found himself whiteness in his immediate view. He looked forward, to his right and left but didn't find anywhere the soft feminine voice came from, it sounded almost motherly. At first he thought he was back in the whiteness he'd seen earlier, except it didn't have that feeling of dread, of hopelessness hanging over it. Instead, it had a more feeling of serenity that accompanied it. It made him feel wary of the situation he was in, just a moment ago he was talking with Kurama._

_"Behind you silly" He heard, it sounded amused. He turned incredulously to see short woman with silky long red hair. She wore a green apron, and wore tan clothing under it._

_ "Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled. Wondering where the hell he was._

_"Not the answer I expected..." She said lamely. Naruto saw disappointed ever so present flash across her face before she recovered. "Did Minato not tell you anything?" A nostalgic looked replaced her former expression. Naruto felt his eye's go wide in surprise '...is she?...' Naruto felt his throat constrict. She smiled slightly, her eyes closed in contemplation. "That's right...I'm your mo-"_

"Naruto-kun" He heard as someone disrupted his dream. Naruto held on to his memory as he was interrupted. He slowly opened his eyes and found Konan standing in the space between the bed and with Hinata sitting on Konan's bed. There wasn't much to do trying to recover while two kunoichi eyed him like hawks, other than sleep and eat. At least they weren't doctors or nurses who kept checking up on him, or ignored him. His boredom was at least nullified by their talks he had with both of them. He sat himself up to talk with Konan properly and Hinata.

"What's up?" He asked them. He took a curious glance at both of them, wondering what they needed. Naruto saw a demanding look that Konan held, he hoped that it was nothing too harsh. He peeked at Hinata who more had a look of immense curiosity.

"Since your close to fully recovering, I think it's about time you tell us your plan" The amber eyed woman suggested. Naruto thought about how truthful it was, he still had to tell them the specifics of what they needed to accomplish. He found that he was actually somewhat enjoying relaxing, especially with both of them. Still, he was getting a little restless and he ached to run and move somewhere.

"Right!" He might as well tell them, he didn't want to get them in the know last minute. He was still recovering and he was told another week should suffice to get back on track. They still needed to plan out more, he didn't know all too much about spying and infiltration. Well, more about the spying part at least. Konan sat herself down beside Hinata to get comfortable while Naruto attempted to gather his thoughts. "Anyways, I already told you that we need to get the rest of Kurama's chakra"

"Kurama?" Hinata added. Confusion written on her face, along with Konan.

"Oh right, It's the Kyuubi's name" He explained to them. Hinata felt a little uncomfortable. She remembered the feeling of its chakra when it was unleashed, it felt nothing like the Naruto she knew at all. All she had felt was near overwhelming hatred stem from it.

"But why do you need it?" Hinata asked. She was still a bit amazed that the power of the Kyuubi that she saw was only half of its original strength.

"I promised Kurama that I would help him and besides, I don't really think I could take on the rest of the Akatsuki with how I am now" He said with full confidence. He saw Hinata about to disagree with him. "I need every single thing I could get to help me get stronger Hinata-chan" He explained to her."I barely defeated Nagato, and they have the power of 8 other biju" A moment of hesitation came for her before she reluctantly nodded. She wanted to argue that he didn't need such an evil feeling power, but she knew how set Naruto could be on things. If they had the power of the other biju then they would need everything they could get.

"8?" Konan asked incredulously. "But the Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed" She reasoned. She didn't know when Tobi would enact their plan, they had already waited long enough for him to recover. Naruto shook his head.

"Kurama said that there was only a small part of the gyuuki, the 8 tails in...Whatever it was. So they don't have the entire thing yet" He replied. Konan was a bit puzzled by this. _'Would it still work?'_

"So where is it? The rest of the Kyuubi's chakra" Konan asked. She wondered where it was kept, and why information like this was completely missed since she was in the Akatsuki. It was a blessing in a sort of way though.

"It's sealed in my dad" Hinata was a bit surprised by this.

"W-Who is he?" She asked, her eyes brows creased in frustration, angry that he would let his own son deal with the burden alone. _'Where was he the entire time?' _. She was once again taken back by smile from Naruto.

Naruto smiled, although smiling about who his dad was. "My dad was the Yondaime Hokage" He said, his voice filled with pride.

"W-What?!" Hinata uncharacteristically yelled in surprise. Her mouth slightly agape at the new sudden information. _'No wonder he's so handsome'. _She remembered seeing a photo of him during her time in the academy, although she never would've thought he was his son. Although her shock was interrupted by her realization that he was responsible for giving a hard life for Naruto. Konan showed her surprise in more subtle way that was partly due to her stoic nature, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup!" He smiled widely. Naruto could see both their confusions as well as Hinata's concern.

"But...I-I mean he's the one who-"

"I don't care about that Hinata-chan" Konan and Hinata looked in wonder. "He fully believed in me Y'know!" A thumb raised to his chest. " He said he couldn't trust anyone else with it" He gave another wide smile that closed in his eyes. "Although I did sort of lose it" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"But, you said it was sealed in him" Konan said. A bit confused, "and if he's dead shouldn't the Kyuubi's chakra be returned"

"The Yondaime used a Jutsu to seal himself and the rest of Kurama's chakra, so now it's stuck in the belly of the Shinigami" Both girls stared at him for a moment in disbelief."Crazy right? But never mind that fact, We need get Kurama's chakra" He reinserted.

"How will we do t-that?" Hinata asked. She saw him squirm a bit, he looked uncomfortable.

"Apparently the 2nd Hokage made a jutsu that would revive the dead called Edo Tensei" Naruto replied uneasily. _'Mom said dad had come across it while researching the Hiraishin'._ It didn't sit well with him at all, reviving the dead. "My mom told me that there's supposed to be a mask that would break the seal and release Kurama and the yondaime"

"Where is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's in Uzushiogakure, apparently there was an Uzumaki clan that was wiped out a long time ago" Everyone took a moment to think about their predicament. Konan was the first one to speak up.

"So... We find the jutsu, go to Uzushiogakure and summon your father" She summarized. In was put in a more simple way, it sounded easy enough in theory. "The first thing we need to find is the Jutsu..."

"Yeah...Except the forbidden scroll was probably lost in the attack" Konan flinched but he seemed to not pay any attention nor did she hear any venom in his words. "I've been thinking about it for the past few days and Pervy-sage said something about that snake bastard Orochimaru was obsessed with jutsu, so he might have it somewhere in one of his bases" He explained.

"I-I heard that the Sandaime fought with Orochimaru who summoned both the first and second Hokage" Hinata said. "He might have used that jutsu..."

"Oh right, how could I ever forget, so that bastard does have it huh?" Naruto replied. "Now I know where one of his hideouts is but I'm not sure... I'll send a toad to look for the forbidden scroll, just in case"

"Um-Didn't he have plenty of hidden safe houses across multiple na-nations?" Hinata added. Trying to find one was going to be next to impossible, there was also a slim chance that that he wouldn't keep copies.

"It doesn't matter...Because there's no way we can fail! It's not an option!"The girls watched a fiery look of determination sparked in his eyes. Konan watched in amusement '_almost like...'_

"Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki" Konan added. Getting both teens attention. "He was partnered with Sasori"

"But, we didn't find much on Sasori" Naruto added. Thinking it was dead end.

"That's good it's quite fortunate for us, When he defected Kakazu got into a few skirmishes with him to obtain his bounty" Konan explained.

"So how does this help us?" Naruto interrupted. Konan ignored this and continued on with her theory.

"There's a possibility that he might have tried to track him and might have found one of his hideouts, it's a possible lead" She explained to him. He nodded in agreement after another long moment. "There's an another Akatsuki safehouse in Taki, it's where Kakazu was from"

"w-we don't have much to go on..." Hinata said, a bit unconfidently. " But we must do all we can"

"Yup!" He sat on edge of the bed. "We need to try and find it, no matter the cost!" The two kunoichi watch as he quickly nicked his thumb that drew blood. "Summoning jutsu!" He slammed his right palm on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal Fukasaku

"Naruto-boy, I see you're doing better already" He smiled happily. He jumped on Naruto's bed to lessen the strain on looking up and to talk more comfortably. He turned to himself to he could face towards the three individuals. "I've told of the toads, and we've been doing what you asked"

"That's great!" He happily replied. "Oh yeah, I remembered I haven't introduced you to them" He mentioned to girls who sat on the bed. "That's Hinata-chan" Pointing towards the Byakugan user, who introduced herself. "And that's Konan-chan" They blue haired woman nodded. He pointed to the small toad. "And this is Geezer-sage" Completing proper introductions.

"It's Fukasaku" He clarified a proper name.

"Anyway's Geezer-sage, Can you see if you can find the forbidden scroll in Konoha?" He asked him, Fukasaku had a curious expression, no doubt eager to ask for an explanation. He decided not to pry, remembering Naruto's earlier instructions.

"I'll see what I can do, Naruto-boy" He agreed to it, although he didn't think the toads would find it. "In the mean time, there's some important things that you might want to hear" He suggested, which Naruto agreed with. Fukasaku told him of all the events of what transpired since his disappearance. The attempted searches; Tsunade's coma, Danzo's rise to Hokage, The two new Konoha rogue ninja, and the 5 kage summit that was supposed to take place later today. Hinata watch Naruto as he took in the new information, he was obvious hurt from all the misfortune that had befallen Konoha, and Sasuke's rogue status. '_He must feel that he betrayed Konoha...'_

"Thanks..." As Fukasaku dispersed to return to Mount Myoboku.

"Naruto-kun" Konan interjected, catching the subdued attention of the blond. "Does anyone know that the Kyuubi's chakra was split in half?" He shook his head.

"I think only a few people know, for sure that masked guy Tobi doesn't know...I'm sure we're some of the only ones alive who do" He said quietly. Konan nodded and Hinata caught a look from her before she left the cabin.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quietly. She got a slight pained expression from him.

"I just...Want them to know I'm okay... but no one can know what I'm going to do" He sighed sorrowfully. Hinata listened intently as he spoke. "I don't know anymore...I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about Sasuke..."He had a glum expression. _'He helped in extracting Kurama...'_He thought to himself.

Hinata could see the turmoil in his eyes, full of confusion and conflicting emotion._ 'He's...still like a brother...to him'_ She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. She gave him a hug, while he still sat down. It was something she didn't was possible for her to do before all this occurred. "I'm sure you'll find out what when you see him next time..." She spoke into his ear. She wasn't even sure when they would meet and hoped it was not under any desperate circumstances. She felt him slightly relax and he returned her hug, his chin over her shoulder. A small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah...I think I'll know...I hope" He replied. They stayed in that position for a few moments, hugging each other until Naruto fully relaxed. A comfortable silence enveloped the two of them as Naruto's thoughts left about Sasuke. Hinata felt at bliss that she was finally able to do such a thing with him. The blond thought happily about his mother, what she had said. _'I was happy!'_ He smiled, even if she was a jinchuuriki. He took in the pleasant smell of lavender as he opened his eyes. _'She can't be comfortable'_ Seeing her slightly lean from where she stood. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. _'I'll have to thank her for cheering me up...'_

Still having a hold on her waist he quickly set her on his lap, eliciting a 'eep' from her. Her legs dangled from the edge of the bed as she sat sideways on his lap. "Na-Naruto-kun!?" She asked. Flustered at the more intimate position she was now in. He saw a more intense blush wash over her petite and slender face. "Wh-What a-are you doing?" He looked at her alluring lips, pink and luscious. Her timid and shyness caused her lip to slightly tremble at the close contact.

He simply smiled. "I just want to thank you"

"H-Ho-" Was all he heard before he captured her in a small kiss. He heard a small moan in appreciation as he did, and the simple kiss deepened. He felt the soft and amazing feeling of her lips upon his as they moved in unison. The faint taste of cinnamon-As he found out she had a appreciation of cinnamon buns- as he glided his tongue across her upper lip. With Naruto's mostly restored state, the movement of lips began to get more feverous. Naruto felt her hand run through his hair, a gesture he greatly appreciated. He became aware of her movements and feelings; The slight nervous shaking of her arm that rested on his shoulder and back, how much love she tried to convey through her lips. He felt the warm heat of her body as he slithered his left arm around her waist, his other arm resting on her knee with his hand resting on partway up her thigh. He longed for more...Intimate contact, for her sweater to conveniently come off and to feel her smooth skin under his hands. He got himself under control as he contented himself by moving the hand on her waist towards up her back to flow his hand through her hair, she elicited another moan.

The need for air brought them out of their session. They pulled away and Naruto took in deep breaths while she looked shyly away, a permanent pink hue present on her cheeks. He felt his heart soar and the hint of cinnamon on his lips, along with some numbness and tingling. He got under control as he peeked at the midnight haired kunoichi that sat on his lap. He saw a content smile and he felt one tug on his lips as well. He brought a finger to her chin to make her face him, she avoided looking his eyes and slowly made his way to her lips once again.

Konan silently opened the door to the cabin. She wondered if his depressing mood had been lifted. She had left them because she wasn't comfortable nor capable of trying to cheer someone up. She stopped in her tracks as she found Hinata and Naruto in their passionate embrace, kissing one another. They paid no attention to her as she let subdued huff and turned back outside. She met the cool air as she took a deep breath. _'Why am I jealous?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

Naruto silently watched Hinata take her Juuken stance, it was fairly elegant to say the least. _'Oh this is going to be so awesome!'_ Remembering the fight he saw in the chuunin exams. Except this one was going to be much more relaxed. There was no condescending comments, or any present danger. A simple spar. He watched at the older blue haired woman stood across from her on a grass field. Apparently, when he had revealed their plan, Hinata had begun training with her. That was 3 days ago, and now this was the first time he was able to see them train. He could hardly hold his excitement.

"OH Yeah!" He yelled out bouncing while he sat. "Both of you do your best!" He cheered for them, hands in the air. He saw Hinata sported a thankful grin and a slight blush. Konan shared a small glance, and subtly nodded.

"I'm just helping train one of her Jutsu Naruto-kun" She replied. Bemused by his energy, he didn't seem to be deflated any bit by the information. He smiled widely and remarked how it didn't matter in the least. She felt her heart stutter slightly. Ignoring it, she he turned her attention towards the Hyuuga. She reflected upon when Hinata had asked her to help train.

_"Sorry?" She replied._

_ "I want your help Konan-chan" She asked. Konan still felt a bit uneasy about her honorific._

_ "Why the honorific?" She asked. The girl looked at the cabin door for a moment before turning to her._

_ "Its because...You helped save him" She was about to interrupt. "Please don't... You were a big reason why we saved him, I really don't want to think about what if... " She took a calming breath. "There's nothing I could do to thank you" Konan looked silently at her. "You want to help him, and I want to help him too"_

_Konan felt a small smirk fill her lips. "Very well"_

Konan noted she was able to at least make some progress with her. She had Hinata explain her abilities. All were Byakugan techniques, a close range fighter but she did have a particular long range jutsu that she had used. Which she found out that she hadn't mastered yet, so they began to work on that technique first. She had voiced her doubts of being able to help her, since she didn't even know the Jutsu they were capable of. She was reassured that Hinata already knew her clan's techniques, but she wasn't able to master them. She had just needed a partner to help her with them. So far in the hours they had trained together, Hinata was capable of unleashing the vacuum palm with a success rate %50, which was not satisfactory but was a improvement from before. They also worked a bit of her rotation technique, which only met with failure but the mechanics of how it worked intrigued her.

They were in a large grass clearing, some spots of dirt filled the area. Trees were at the edge of the clearing, a cliff face to his left, behind were Konan stood. A small stream was at his right, right behind the midnight haired girl. He blushed while he checked out her form. It was mostly hidden by her clothing but since he had seen her wear in a nightgown, which was fairly modest but clung to her form more so than her usual clothing. He couldn't stop imagining what she looked like under her baggy clothing. He had to admit she was fairly...amazingly well curved. _'Oh No. I'm I a closet pervert too?...like that Ebisu guy...'_He looked away to face Konan, with a emotionless expression and stood calmly in no form of taijutsu, which wasn't her main style of fighting. She wore the dark red cloak, which he immediately began to undress in his mind as well. His detailing wasn't as conservative, since she didn't dress quite as modest as Hinata. Her creamy legs and piercings on her navel, she wasn't quite as gifted in her bosom as Hinata _"Oh god no...'_. He brought his head down in shame. His vivid imagery brought the two pale kunoichi together. They shared similar traits of pale skin, mesmerizing eyes and different shades of Indigo. Their well formed body that being a kunoichi granted them _'Why the hell I'm I acting like this?'_He asked himself.

Apparently the spar had already started when Hinata tried facing her palm towards Konan. She shouted and a ripple of condensed air seemed to have shot out from her palm quickly raced towards the blue haired kunoichi. Konan dodged the condensed bullet with the help of her dance of the shikigami, which essentially turned her into paper. _'She could do that!?' _Referring to both of their jutsu. _'I knew that she used paper, but to turn herself into one?'_. Hinata fired another one of jutsu which toppled a tree that had missed Konan. It looked like she made no attempt to attack other than dodge and throw some paper shuriken. Which bounced off harmlessly when whenever it hit Hinata, nonetheless she made rigorous attempts to evade them. He saw Hinata tried to fire her 'vacuum air palm' only for it to do nothing. She evaded some mock shuriken by jumping to the right. She held out another palm for it only to fail once more, Naruto saw a slight look of frustration and disappointment flash for a second before she backed off. He saw Hinata try to fire another two more, which only one of them succeeded.

"Enough" Konan replied. Letting her jutsu go as she returned to normal. Konan noticed Hinata was a bit nervous around him. It was having a negative effect on her training.

"But we just s-started" She started walking towards the center.

"You're distracted" Shooting a glance at Naruto.

"What was that Jutsu Hinata-chan?!" Naruto yelled out, before Hinata could reply to her.

"Umm...8 Trigrams Vacuum Air Palm" She replied.

"It was awesome!"

"T-Thank you...but, I-I haven't mastered it yet" She

"Well I'm sure you'll master it in no time, no problem y'know" He replied. Hinata looked a bit dumbstruck at how casually he said it. _'Believes in me?'_

"R-Really, do you think that Na-Naruto-kun?"She asked hesitantly.

"Of course! My girlfriend is pretty awesome y'know" He shouted with a wide smile. _'I'm...Naruto-kun's...girlfriend'_ She felt her heart flutter. It was the first time he had actually acknowledged that they were together. It made her happy. It made her feel like she could do anything.

"Let's try again Konan-chan" She replied to her. Konan watched as her usual shy demeanor took a slight direction. A more determined look replaced her former expression. _'I guess he could do that too...'_

"Very well" As they walked back to their original position. She hid her surprise as the midnight haired teen accomplished 9 successive shots of her jutsu, with only 1 that had failed.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	10. Mild Acceptance

**Chapter 10 Mild acceptance**

**A/N: 2 weeks since I last updated...Didn't expect that to go by fast...But I was just planning about how I should go about the next several chapters...as well as dealing with some writer's block. Sorry in advance that there's no fight scene, but I got one in the next chapter I think. hopefully. Anyways I dearly hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_"But...I'm going to die" Naruto replied unhappily_

_ "Hell no... Not on my watch y'know!" She red head yelled out. Naruto looked at his mother incredulously._

_"Huh?"_

_ "Parents are supposed to watch out for their children" She smiled lovingly. "I'm an awesome Kunoichi y'know! I'm going to do everything I can to help my son" _

_ "You have a plan?" Naruto asked, which Kushina nodded. "Alright then let's hear it! I'm going to save the world mom! I'm going to do for you and dad and everybody else! I'm going to bring peace!" The blond shouted enthusiastically. His excitement was dwindled when he saw his mothers silence and sad smile. Kushina closed her eyes thoughtfully._

_ "I want to be careful, and because of that I'm going to disappear after this..." Which Naruto nodded in sad understanding. "But I believe you Naruto...I believe you can do it" She replied softly. "I'm so glad I got to be your mother..." A silence enveloped the two before Naruto looked at her._

_"It's okay mom... I'm the son of two awesome ninja" The red haired woman looked in wonder._

_"Just... Be happy okay... It's all I ever wanted for you" As she stepped closer to him. Naruto smiled widely._

_"You got it mom" She encased him in a motherly hug, which Naruto happily returned. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and held him at arm's length with her hands on his shoulders. She temporarily lifted her hand to wipe her tears away. "Okay... I'm going to put 3 different kind of seals on you"_

_ "Seals? What for?" He asked curiously._

_"Just listen okay?" After she got a nod she continued on with her plan. "Right the first seal is to temporarily seal your chakra so it can't be seen even with a dojutsu, and the second one works in conjunction with it as it works by putting you in death-like state for a limited time" She explained._

_"Wow... Fuinjutsu is awesome, how come nobody told me that?" He started getting excited once more. _'Maybe I can learn some'_ He thought excitedly. Kushina nodded in agreement before continuing on._

_"Now this last seal is the one that will save you" She explained. "Since you're a Uzumaki, you'll at least live for a little while after the Kyuubi get's extracted from you"_

_ "Really?" She nodded _

_"It's not enough, you'll die sooner or later" Which Naruto hung his head down in disappointment. "But that's what my last seal comes in "She said, reassuring him. "My chakra has healing properties, and I'll store inside a seal and hope that's enough to save you"_

_ "Alright that's awesome!"_

_"Are you ready?" She gathered chakra in her hand. "I'm going to place the seals on your back" _

_"I'm ready when you are!" He turned his back to face her and took his jacket off. _

_ "I was actually suppose to help you take control of the kyuubi's chakra" As she place her hand on his back to complete a seal. "Ah Wait!"_

_"What? What's going on?"He looked back at her._

_"I completely forgot, I can't send you out without a plan!" She panicked. "I was just about to send you off without even trying to figure something out!" She berated himself. Naruto laughed aloud._

_ "I guess I really do take after you huh?" He chuckled some more._

_"Whatever y'know! let me quickly think of something..."She ignored her son's laughter as she formulated ideas that would help him. "...We might have to talk with the Kyuubi..." Naruto looked curiously at his mother. "Now...Let's have a personal chat with the fox shall we?"_

_"So I guess so much for those goodbyes huh mom?"Ignoring what she said._

_ "Whatever, we'll just do that after" _

_"I don't think it'll have much of an effect though"_

* * *

"A mask?" Naruto asked. As Konan handed him a white colored mask, with thin red stripes running horizontal down the mask. More red paint surrounded the eyes. It was designed like an anbu mask would be, It was in a shape of..."Does it really have to a fox one?" Naruto looked up to see a slight sheepish look on the blue haired woman. Naruto was naturally sitting on the bed and Hinata alongside him. Konan had came in just moments ago and unsealed some items from a scroll.

"It was...The only one they had in bulk" As she handed Hinata one. It looked similar to the one he had in his hands. Except with the colors switched around. " And fitting I suppose"

"You mean you bought more?" He asked. "Why do we need these?"

"I assume you don't want to change your appearance" She asked. In honesty, she much prefer if he didn't. "Like hair color and the such, so you won't be easily recognized by someone you know, or if anyone that we come across won't describe your appearance" She clarified that elicited a understanding nod from him "I've attached some seals so that the byakugan will not be able to see through it, but can be seen through the inside. We can't risk you being recognized by anything that can be distinguished by you"

"D-does that mean he can't wear orange?" Hinata added.

"Mostly, just more...subtle" She explained

"Well...As long as I get to wear some orange" Naruto looked at his clothes he wore. He just wore a plain orange t-shirt along with orange pants. It wasn't exactly attire suitable for a battle. His color was blindingly bright and he knew no one else who would decide to wear that certain color. He might have to tone down on his choice of color but he would never go without it though. After all he was the upcoming Konaha's orange hokage. "Well I'll be needing some new clothes now" The outside air had started to get frigid.

"Fortunately, there's a festival going on in the town and we'll be to blend in smoothly" Konan added.

"Really? How so?" Hinata added.

* * *

Naruto looked upon the various people the littered the street, vendors and small stands filled the sidewalks. They were in a large square, the middle was filled large rides differing from one another. The sides and several streets leading to the square held various stand that sold trinkets and toys, and mini games that could be played. One street the was behind sold various amounts of sweet treats and food. "So let's look for some clothes" Naruto yelled out. slightly muffled from behind the fox mask he wore. He wore the dark red cloak to help cover himself. Luckily he didn't stick out from anyone else as many other patrons as well as the children that they passed also wore various masks; like falcons, foxes, boars, oxen and the like.

He held the hand of Hinata while they quickly looked for any sign of clothing stores. He heard the many children running and laughing, the drunken talks of the adults as they sat down in the bars of the buildings. He heard the screams of glee as they rode on the rides, the many blaring sounds of machinery and loud calls of speakers. Still, he was able to hear of the cheerful humming of Hinata that clung to his right arm. He looked to left to see Konan walking alongside them, with her usual emotionless face. He thought about how she might've been before the death of Yahiko, it had changed Nagato and it changed her as well. He wondered how her personality differed from the stoic demeanor she had on. He felt the urge to tear down her walls and bring out the true Konan.

"There's some clothing over there" He looked over to where she pointed to see some stands out in the street.

"Alright... Let's just get some clothes with orange with it okay?" Both voiced their agreements as they walked toward the store. It had a large cover over it, the only entrance was in front. A counter was placed on the left side and all sorts of racks were neatly placed that held all types of clothing. He investigated the rack and shelves while Hinata did the same on the opposite side. He looked through various jackets and pants and occasionally declined one of the indigo haired suggestions at an outfit.

He thought a bit about the two women he was with. There was some similarities between them but also some differences. Hinata had a cute soft spoken voice, Konan had a firm sexy voice. Although one thing that fascinated him was their eyes. Konan's golden-like eyes, who hid her emotions. Hinata's white pupil-less eyes, that somehow conveyed everything to him. One was confident as day, the other one was...well working on it. He still initiated their kisses, and how he loved feeling those supple lips against his and her hand curled in his hair. An intrusive thought entered as he wondered how Konan's lips would compare to hers. _'Wait what!?' _He choked on his spit and he pushed down the heat rushing to his face."I'm fine" He said to the white eyed girl who looked on worriedly. He coughed to get rid of the irritating substance in his throat.

_'Eh?! Where the hell did that come from, I'm with Hinata-chan now'_ Things were certainly confusing. She was older than him for certain, perhaps a few years younger than Kakashi's age. He could only badly guess since no one ever talked about their ages, shinobi didn't get to live long at any rate. Certainly things got a bit awkward when he wasn't even capable of walking by himself. When he saw her basically half naked...He could see flattery in her eyes. He spaced out and absentmindedly looked through clothes he didn't bother to check. He imagined her form right before his eyes, he felt like slapping himself but at the same time he didn't want to intrude on his thought line. _'I guess...I really am a closet pervert aren't I?'_ He started to slightly understand Jiraiya now. When Hinata had sat down on his lap a few days ago and had started their make out session. He longed to feel her creamy skin, and when she moaned in their kiss _'Kami...'_ He derived pleasure from the gesture knowing he was responsible. He wanted her to moan louder, and scream out his name in ecstasy and watch her squirm under him. _'DAMN IT PERVY-SAGE!' _He cursed. He cursed his other sensei as well for reading those lewd books he carried with him at all times. "Damn it Kakashi-sensei"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from her search. Naruto realized that he had actually cursed aloud, he saw that she had taken off her mask and replaced her eyes with a different color that was accomplished by a genjutsu. A blue hue that reminded him of his own, it was really weird to see her have some pupils in those eyes of her. He much preferred to see her in own eyes, he realized he was distracted by this.

"Oh uhh..." There was no way he was going to tell sweet, innocent Hinata that he was having more than suggestive thoughts about her...and a little about Konan. Luckily for him he was a wearing a cloak that completely covered his trousers. "Nothing...I was just disappointed about how there was no cool looking orange clothes" He replied quickly. She smiled sweetly and returned to her search. He applauded himself on his quick excuse... and not so reluctantly returned to his thinking. He had noticed that after their make out session, his thoughts concerning the two kunoichi began to get a bit more wild, imaginative and much more frequent. He knew what it was, but it never had this much of a effect on him before. He had been forced to read one of those books as well while traveling with Jiraiya...well it completely bored him, and he only remembered fragments of the books. As well as some of the particular scene between lovers. And that's how Jiraiya had taught him about sex...through books. He had said it was to make it as comfortable as possible to save them both from embarrassment, back then Naruto had questioned on why he was being taught all about this.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Trust me kid...It'll help you...you'll get this certain urges that will only increase the older you get" He smiled perversely. As they walked along on their travel. It had been a few months since they had left on their travel from Konoha."I mean the opposite sex is particularly very, very interesting...Spectacular actually" He zoned out for a moment before Naruto interrupted.

"What are you talking about Pervy-sage? I'm a ninja I don't need to learn about this stuff" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in a disappointed fashion.

"Whatever you brat, everyone learns about this one day or another because it's a part of growing up" Jiraiya responded, nodding to himself approvingly.

"I don't understand any of it... And don't I have to worry about those Akatsuki douchebags?"

"Well you have a point there, but that doesn't mean you don't have to learn about it" He simply retorted. "And besides, you need to learn so you'll know what to do when the time comes"

"No way! I know what you're doing Pervy-sage! There's no way I'm going to be turned into a pervert like you" Naruto argued. Needless to say, Naruto was fairly ignorant about many things due to his loneliness.

"You fool! There's no way you will be able to surpass the great perv of Mount Myoboku" He yelled loudly "Only when you have written perfected art that rivals my novels and only when you felt the bliss of the company of a woman would I even dare to admit that you have surpassed me!" He finished with a proud smile of his face.

"And this is why I call you Pervy-sage..." Naruto replied dryly. Not amused at his master's antics. Jiraiya sunk down at his nickname, he popped back up a moment after.

"Listen kid, in all seriousness, no doubt one day that you will begin to get intimate with a woman" Naruto scoffed at this. "It's a part of nature my dear young pupil" Naruto simply looked at him. _'I can get good at this at some times'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "I have to look out for you"

"I think I'll skip on that" Naruto replied, yawning at his attempts. Jiraiya laughed in amusement. "What's so funny?"

"One day, you will get a girlfriend and those specific urges will only grow stronger, you won't be able to resist" He finished with another of his perverse smiles.

"Yeah right! Why are you so stubborn about this" He asked angrily.

"To make sure you're not stupid in everything" The sage replied. Which Naruto yelled back at his insult."And well, I do want you to become an inspiration to my one of my novels one day"

**End**

* * *

Naruto now understood what Jiraiya had meant about that. Sure he had those compulsions before, but they weren't quite as frequent. He took another peek at Hinata who was busy checking out some unimportant item in her hand and not paying any attention to him. He looked at her tantalizing pink lips and imagined her sizable breasts under that red cloak she wore. He looked away before he caught. He wiped his nose under his mask to get rid of small trail of blood threatening to drop. _'Pervy sage...damn it' _He was only told of one reason to get rid of his desires. Which if he knew Jiraiya, it was completely intentional. He would have to have sex with the Hyuuga heiress. Those thoughts kept returning nearly every time he looked at her it didn't help that they shared the same bed, and she wore a modest nightgown and squeezed herself close to him as much as possible.

He was taken out of his thoughts as Konan came along beside and called his attention, "How about this one?" She asked. She showcased a red pull over sweater for him to see. He inspected in closely to take in its details. Nearly the entire fabric of the sweater was red, with the exception of the orange. Some fluffy orange colored fur at the collar, along with at the bottom of the sweater.

"Let me try it on" The red color reminded of the vibrant red hair of his mother. He took off the cloak and he was handed the sweater. He saw Hinata watching curiously as he quickly slipped it on. It was a perfect fit, the fabric reached his pelvis just like his other jacket and the sleeves reached up to his wrists snugly. It seemed to be folded at the end of the sleeves, the fold part was also colored orange but he found out that folded part was permanently attached when he tried to pull it out. _'Guess it's for fashion...or something'. _ The orange fur was just big enough to cover his neck and the color of it reminded him of Kurama's fur. "Great choice Konan-chan"

"You like it?" She asked.

"Of course, it's perfect!" He flashed her a wide smile, even though she could not see it. It seemed his enthusiastic response was enough as she returned it with a small smile. He never was able to get her to reply with a bigger one, it was one thing he wanted to see dearly."What do you think Hinata-chan?" Turning towards the midnight haired teen.

"It's great... It fits, really r-really well" a faint red tint appeared on her face as her eyes traveled along the snug fitting pull over sweater. _'Konan-chan... I need to thank you' _She resisted licking her lips as she imagined his firm and chiseled chest under it. She put on her own mask to hide her growing blush.

"How about you Konan-chan?" Turning to her. She wasn't really expecting this, but he seemed to look for her approval.

"It suits you well" She replied. Choosing her words carefully. _'Too well'_

"Alright so let's get it" He said excitedly. He grabbed a dark blue pair of pants his size that would replace his orange shorts. The two Kunoichi quickly agreed and Konan paid for their expenses and they exited the store. After changing in a near washroom, Naruto decided to show off his new choice as he went without the cloak. Much to the enjoyment of Hinata. They walked along the streets and of the festival going and were deciding on whether to return to the cabin or simply enjoy their night.

"You may enjoy your night together, I doubt that we will have another peaceful night for a while, now that Naruto-kun is back to normal" Konan suggested. Which elicited a hopeful expression from Hinata only to be dismayed by her boyfriend.

"Nope" Naruto shook his in refusal. "Let's just get something to eat , I'm starving now" As she patted his belly. "I don't take no for an answer Konan-chan, so don't bother" Hinata sighed. _'He's sometimes a little too kind'._

"I... feel a little uncomfortable here" She replied. Konan wasn't quite fond of large groups, she preferred either private company or to be alone. She was thankful for his thoughtfulness but it was clear to her that Hinata would much preferred to be alone with him.

"Then we'll eat somewhere private" He suggested. Konan looked at Konan who walked between them, she had a look that was already accepting of the situation. The girl leaned in closer to her.

"He will never leave his comrades behind" She heard her whisper.

"I see..." She answered. "I suppose we can..." She replied loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Alright!" He replied loudly. Which was quite the accomplishment with the blaring noise of the festival that seemed to entering in full swing. "Let's find some place with ramen"

* * *

They had found a busy restaurant near the festival, and had ordered a private room away from all the chaos. It was on a second floor and mostly sound proof with the exception from the noise that came through the window. The three individuals sat on a small table for four in a medium sized room. The establishment was obviously well off in their endeavors that was told from all the fancy decorations in the room. The table itself was wood made from mahogany as well with the chairs. The floor was hardwood and incredibly well taken care of as there wasn't any signs of use. Several portraits of a family that started the business hung on the walls, along with others of landscapes and pieces of art that Naruto didn't really care about. All he cared about was the food that they were waiting on. Hinata sat beside him while Konan sat opposite from him. They relinquished their masks and sat comfortably.

"It's surprising that they would serve ramen h-here" Hinata commented. She attached herself to Naruto. Which got a nod from Konan.

"Yeah, it better be good too because that was a lot of ryo y'know" Naruto said. Konan was slightly amused, it wasn't him who was paying for everything. She didn't mind of course, she had plenty of spare ryo she hadn't spent. All from her time in the Akatsuki.

"Since your strength has fully returned, we should begin to see how capable you are without your tenant" She added. He nodded in agreement.

"Finally... I get to train!" He bounced on his seat. "It's almost been torture, if I hadn't had you girls, I don't think I would've survived that awful torture"

"There are plenty of things that we should talk about, but only in private and away from prying ears" She commented. She needed to know his style of fighting, of his jutsu's. She got glimpses from Nagato that he used shadow clones proficiently. She wondered really how proficient since he was since his chakra reserves seemed to be quite unusually large. Comparable to Nagato's even.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned. Which Naruto gave his immediate attention too. "Umm... We know about your father but... W-What about your mom?" He gave her a loving smile as he recalled.

"She was awesome!" He said. Giving a wide happy smile. Konan felt her heart beat raise dramatically from the infectious smile he gave off. It certainly was drastically different from his other grins, which didn't carry the happiness that it conveyed in his present smile. She wanted to see more of this smile, more often."Her name was Kushina and that's where I got my clan name from" He continued on his smile but he opened his eyes this name, which seemed to burn even brighter than usual. All in happiness, which Konan thought that it would be impossible for him to do so, as she controlled her blush. Hinata had less restraint as the heat in her cheeks grew.

"She was beautiful, I wish I can show her to you two" He chuckled "I got my good looks from her you see" Which got a giggle from the hyuuga. "Although I think I would look better with red hair.." Konan was brought out from her musings.

"Red hair?" Konan asked. She had never met anyone else who had red hair with the exception of Nagato.

"Hmm? Oh that's right, Uzumaki's apparently had red hair" He replied. "It was pretty common for them to have it actually" As he relaxed in his seat. Konan was a little shocked from the new information. _'Nagato was... apart of the Uzumaki clan?' _They had never shared much of their past lives. They didn't even have surnames since they were all orphans.

"Is there something wrong K-Konan-chan?" Hinata asked. Naruto immediately looked at saw she was a little distressed. He thought desperately as to why she was reacting this way, anything at all that would clue him in on. He temporarily froze at his thought.

"Wait... Nagato had..." He whispered.

"Yes..." She replied stoically.

"Then that means...he was family..." Naruto felt some sadness seep into him."...Did he know?" He asked the blue haired woman, her amber eyes was showing sadness instead of the stone exterior. He wanted to comfort her despite his own little sadness, it was obvious to him she was still suffering from the person she grew up with.

Konan thought about this and recalled any sort of indication that he knew what he was doing. Nagato was completely prepared to capture him for the sake of their false peace. She was about to reply with a no before she remembered a particular order from the masked man. She recalled that he was slightly bothered from the order, but when she had confronted him he had waved her off. _' He knew?...'_ There wasn't much that had bothered Nagato, not since..."I'm certain..." She replied after some consideration. She was met with silence for several moments, the cheerful mood that the room carried just moments before had all but disappeared. She wished she had never brought it up... she just wanted to see his smile once again. He carried a serious contemplative look while Hinata had a lost expression, but also carried some frustration at her inability to help her two friends.

A loud thud from him slamming his hand down on the table made Konan flinch in surprise. "That only means I'll try even harder, Nagato wanted peace and he believed in me to carry on with that dream" His fiery eyes glistened in determination, whenever he carried this look, Konan felt like whatever he had said would be true. "No... This will happen, Him being family only strengthens my desire to achieve what he left for me to complete and If I have you two by my side, nothing will be able to stop us" His voice carried was firm and raw, carrying his undying belief in himself. '_Just like...' _"I'll do it for everyone that believes in me, I'll do it for Yahiko and Nagato" Her breathing hitched, her heart breaking and glowing simultaneously. She realized something that she hadn't cared to ask herself. The blue eyes that both of them shared, the belief in themselves. The determined individual she had grown up with, had bled alongside with, and carried their original dream and had died alongside him. The man she had fallen for, and whose spirit was reborn in the person in front her. She realized what she felt once again. The emotions she had around him, the way her heart beat sporadically whenever he smiled. It was then that she realized... She had fallen for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**A/N: Fairly long authors note. but some important things need to be said. I enjoy reading reviews**

**Yeah I based Naruto's new appearance off of Menma from the movie. I'm fairly bad when it comes to clothing choices since I don't have much of a fashion sense. The color of the cloaks they wear is completely coincidental since I haven't thought a new change of wardrobe for him yet.**

**Sorry for the lack of progress, but I couldn't decide on what I wanted to write for this chapter. I was stuck at 300 words for two weeks. (basically wrote the entire chapter in one day) I found that writing a more humorous and light hearted approach was the most sensible thing to write for this chapter. And that I was slightly frustrated at the lack of progress and inspiration. So it was either don't update for a longer time, or some progress which covers more with Naruto's recovery.**

**The entire time when I writing the story I was wondering about how Konan would join up with Hinata and Naruto , since it is a pretty lame when 'I just want him to be happy, let's both be happy' and then they share him. I've been trying to avoid it, and I'm still not entirely certain about how to go about that. Feel free to send me PM about an idea you have. I do have a premise that will shoot their relationship off, and I hope you will enjoy when it comes.**

** I'll be completely honest here, I only wrote this for the Romance and with the side of action in this fan fic. Since I really enjoy writing and reading it. Naturally I'll focus on that particular aspect, the rest is just mostly side stuff other than events that advance the plot. Romance IS in the first category. Although I do enjoy writing action, just not to the extent of romance. So I add a AN in the first chapter about this. If you have any concerns please voice them in a polite manner, or as much as you possibly can since I usually avoid responding to distasteful reviews if it doesn't provide any valid criticism or reasonable opinions.**

**Since I'm rambling I'll just add this (You don't have to read it btw)**

**Writing fights between characters is harder than I thought (My first fan fic that involves action). You have to take in the account of their abilities and personalities in the fights. How they would naturally react to their opponent and how their fighting style is. In the last chapter I was originally going to pit Hinata and Konan in a traditional spar before I realized that Hinata would basically get owned by her. Not that she isn't capable but it's like rock, paper, scissors between certain individuals... (Lol Konan is paper get it?"). It's just that some characters have an obvious advantage over others in terms of intellect, experience, strength and fighting style (Close, Mid, Long). Not Only that, but you have to make the fights interesting as well. **


	11. Bitter Denials

**Chapter 11 Bitter denials**

**A/N: Hit with inspiration! Although this is more of a ****_setup _****chapter, paving a way for future stuff. I assure you... Action is coming. Scene switches and such.**

**Also, I came up with a age for Konan, I just slightly twisted the events of canon to fit it, since you know it's a fanfic. I'm not sure if I could fill in my twisted version of canon in the story. She's 23 years old. 15 when Yahiko died, Making the 3rd ninja war officially end at when Naruto was 6 years old (I'm pushing it as much as I can). I didn't want her in her early thirties or late twenties. So she's 6 years old than him. I guess I could explain more in detail later, If I could fit it in.**

* * *

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?" He asked as he looked upon the statue. The large aging brown statue had several prominent fractures that ran alongside it's face and down to its 'body'. He turned to the 'Madara' with the orange swirling mask. They stood in a darkened cave where the Gedo statue was being held, moments before they had finished discussing their upcoming plans. The statue itself was partially dug in the ground with its arms and hands facing upward.

"It wasn't" He replied. "We hadn't properly sealed the entirety of the 8-tails when we sealed the Kyuubi"

"So you did get to Naruto-kun, then?" Kabuto asked. He inspected the statue some more. The man known as Tobi nodded his head._ 'So my sources were correct then'_ He felt some slight disappointment at the fact. Kabuto was greatly inspired by Naruto, it was partly because of him that he had gained the power he had now.

"Yes...It was a risk trying to seal the Kyuubi, it had more power than I expected" Tobi replied. Several minutes after they extracted the Nine-tails, some cracks started to appear on the statue itself. "If I had the whole 8-tails, this wouldn't have come to pass"

"So you risked the statue then?" He didn't get response, he felt the slight raise of killing intent he gave off. "Hn." Kabuto decided to press on with another matter."So where is his body?" Kabuto asked. Despite his disappointment, if he managed to secure some DNA samples. _'He would possibly be one of my best summons'_ He mused. _'He did defeat Nagato, and his hero status to Konaha would greatly demoralize them"._ The hero of Konoha battling on their enemies side, he had heard how Nagato, the rinnegan bearer had brought down the village to its knees and only one person had been able to stop him. He felt anticipation on the idea but yet, at the same time, he would be disappointed to find a body there. _'I'll see for myself...He did have a knack for surviving near impossible odds'._ He thought to himself. "I'll gather the samples I need myself, just tell me where you left the body"

"I'll show you the location" He could tell that he almost sound eager for it. Kabuto smiled. He was getting closer to securing Orochimaru's dream.

* * *

"Why the hell are we all the way out here anyway?" Kiba complained. "I thought there was supposed to be a unified war coming up..." As the individuals rested around a campfire near north east part of the Land of Fire. The sky had begun to darken an hour before. They sat around the fire in on the ground with the exception of a green clad chuunin. He looked around him to see the team they were assigned. Familiar faces of the people who were once called Naruto's comrades and rivals. Lee, TenTen, Akamaru and himself.

"We're supposed to patrol the border in case the other minor villages decide to take advantage of our state" Ten ten replied. She sat across from him and looked into the flickering flame. "And besides, preparing for a war takes time" She added. They were given the task two days ago to patrol the neighboring countries of Ame and Kusa.

"It's just...Those Akatsuki have to pay for everything that they had done, that's all" He attempted to control his growing anger.

"I agree Kiba-san, They've taken a comrade from us, and they'll have to pay!" Lee proclaimed. He was doing some one handed pushups that the rest ignored.

"Naruto is... and we don't even know where the hell Hinata is" Kiba growled loudly. A whimper came from Akamaru who was curled up beside him. He heard some barking from his best friend. "Yeah I know, I guess... we'll just have to hope she's okay"

"We can only hope one of her friends run into her " The weapon user added. "And not someone else..." Konoha shinobi didn't take kindly to traitors and Danzo's decree to list her as a rogue ninja only made it worse. "Do you think the rumors were true Kiba-san" She asked. She didn't need to elaborate any further for Kiba to know what she was hinting at.

"I hope one of us do...But apparently, it wasn't a rumor" Ten ten gawked at this. "Yeah...I could hardly believe it either... I don't even understand it, she would never join the Akatsuki"

"What do you think what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know but I think she might under be a Genjutsu, but ones thing for sure, I don't want to lose another comrade, especially not a teammate"

"I don't think I would like to know what Sakura feels" She commented. "She lost two of her teammates, and one of them was responsible f-"

"That bastard Sasuke! It's all his fault! I'm going to kill him" Kiba interrupted.

"Kiba-san... If there's anyone that deserves retribution, it's Kakashi-sensei" Lee added. Kiba took a long deep breath to calm himself. It didn't do much for him.

"... I guess..." He constantly scanned the area with his nose, making sure they wouldn't be crept upon. The small group entered an unsettling silence, disturbed about recent events and worried about the upcoming war.

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama is still in a coma...at this rate, she'll-"

"Stop talking like that Ten-ten..." Kiba raised his voice. "Hokage-sama WILL make it through alright?" He threatened. Ten Ten retracted her words, before she spoke once again.

"Yeah... you're right, I'm just worried how she might bare the news of... you know"

"Yes, I heard that Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun were quite close" Lee added.

"He was one of the disciples of Jiraiya-sama, and I heard he helped her become Hokage" Ten Ten recalled. Tsunade was a inspiration to her, a very well capable kunoichi that all inspiring kunoichi should look up too.

"Yeah... He was"

* * *

Konan willed down her panic. She couldn't look into his eyes. She felt overwhelmed, a flood of emotions came crashing down on her. She couldn't. Not now, not right in front of someone. She looked down on the table as he continued to speak. "I'll never go back on my word y'know!" He finished. She felt a whirlpool of conflicting emotions within her; Relief, heartbreak, happiness, anger, love.

"I believe you..." She blurted out. It was the only thing that she could've said to him. Nothing came to her about refusing him, or to pathetically voice any disagreement. She felt her throat painfully throb. She hoped she wouldn't send any signals about her distress. Thankfully, several knocks sounded at the door, alerting them that the food they had ordered was ready. A waitress entered the room carrying some platters of their meals and settled their orders on the table.

"Ramen! How I missed you so much!" Naruto yelled out. As he tore his chopsticks, he patiently waited for the others to take up on their meals. His cheery mood had returned, already forgetting about moments prior. Konan was able to calm herself down for now. She didn't dare look into his blue eyes as she looked at her own meal. A plate of flame broiled fish, one of her preferences to eat. "Itadakimasu!" Konan lowly said hers, and he eagerly delved into his food. She forced herself to take a bite of her food to look 'normal'. The emotions welled inside, threatening to reveal themselves. In the corner of her vision she saw the breath taking smile of Naruto as he finished a mouthful of his food. She also saw a concerned look in Hinata's eyes as she looked at her.

She ignored her and continued on with focusing on herself. She didn't feel the cheeriness he gave out. Konan was concerned on reigning in on her emotions. She hoped that the Hyuuga would get the message. She paid no attention to the loud banter of the blond while she quietly ate her dinner. Hinata kept sending some glances towards her way but thankfully didn't say anything or made any indication to Naruto about her state of duress. Dinner went by quickly, some small talk was made that she didn't partake in. When she was brought into the talk by Naruto, she quickly made her responses and didn't look at him. He didn't really seem to notice how she felt, she tried her best to hide it from him.

"It was alright" He rubbed his belly. "Although I could still eat more" She might have been amused by this on another day. Just not on the day that she realized that she had fallen for him, someone who greatly reminded her of Yahiko. She felt -and she knew- irrational hatred towards him, and it was something out of his control. She dug into a simple wallet and took out some Ryo, enough to pay for the meal and more personally for him. He looked quizzically at her.

"Enjoy the rest of your night together" She felt some pain saying the words.

"Huh are you sure? I mean I don-"

"Yes" She interrupted. She forced herself to look into his eyes. A piercing cerulean eyes gazed into hers, she felt like the eyes were deconstructing her defensive walls. Some concern filled it, except right now she needed to be alone. "I must plan for the next few days" She almost fell on her words. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "We have plenty to do tomorrow and the days ahead, so be sure to enjoy tonight" She gave a small false smile and stood up from her seat.

"It would be pretty great if you were here Konan-chan" He gave another grin which nearly break through to her. Her breathing quickened, shallow and disconcerting.

"I'm supposed to help you remember?" She replied. He nodded a little. "Then I have to go" She said a little too quickly for her taste. He frowned at the logic.

"If you say so..."He said disappointingly. As she turned on her heel to exit out the door. She heard the 'byes' from both the individuals as she closed the door behind her. She entered a hallway that was painted beige, to her right was the stairs leading to the ground floor. She looked to her left and down a large hallway to find a fire escape that led to the outside. She turned to the left and Quickened her pace she made her way down the hall and quickly flung the door open. The loud noise from the nearby festival met her ears, the cool air was a pleasant feeling to her as she tried to take deep breaths but to no avail. Quickly gathering herself, she looked down on the fire escape she was on. She looked to her left to see below numerous people passing through the alleyway. She prepared her 'Dance of The Shikigami' jutsu to avoid any unnecessary contact with civilians. Turning herself into paper she flew through the air to return to the cabin. As quickly as she could she arrived at the cabin as she set foot on the ground.

She deactivated her jutsu and she starting breathing heavily, but it started to get more shallow as she opened up the door and entered. She realized her vision had started to blur and some wetness on her cheeks. She felt the tightness in her throat weigh painfully. An impossible ocean of pent up emotions welled up inside her, only something equal in size would have been able to seize it. She couldn't stop it. She whimpered, her legs wobbling and she felt she couldn't support herself anymore as she fell on the floor in despair. "I...I don't..." She bowed her head and looked at the floor where he hands were shakily supported herself. "H-How did this happen?"She cried.

More emotions well inside her. She felt like it was a chaotic mess. She screamed in frustration. "How could I?!". She felt hatred towards herself. Angry and hurt that she had fallen for Naruto Uzumaki. She cried at her self-pity, tears that she hadn't shed in years flew freely from her eyes. She fell to the ground and looked up at the ceiling, her origami flower nestled atop her hair fell from its place. Tears continuously slipped down, her breathing labored, but she felt some relief hit her. It was odd to her, how she fell in love with the blond. She hadn't shown this much emotion to anyone, a smile hardly ever shown on her face before she met him. She barely even noticed how he had simply casted down the defensives she put up, to protect herself from the pain. She thought if he even tried to accomplish it.

She didn't know how long she laid on the floor. Slowly, she picked herself up and unbuttoned the cloak and threw it beside her bed. She pulled a blanket over her as she lied down. She felt even more tears well up. "I...I don't want to get over you..."

* * *

Hinata looked at the blond she laid beside with. Since first coming here, she had been incredibly nervous when she was forced to sleep in the same bed as him. She peered up at the blue eyed blond, who was doing the same. His piercing gaze had a slight look of happiness, she felt something stir within her stomach knowing she was partly responsible. "I...I had a really great t-time tonight" She whispered. Keeping her voice low to not rouse Konan from her sleep. They had gone out on their date, it lasted only about two hours before they decided to call it a night. She treasured every moment of it, even if it was relatively simple.

"Me too..." He gave a content smile. She felt a little boldness swell within her and she quickly took command of it. She quickly crossed the short distance between their lips and seized him. She tasted ramen as she felt his lips on hers. It took a moment for him to respond to the kiss and it ended far too quickly for her liking. She retracted and she found her heart beating furiously and nearly gasping for air. She looked shyly away from his another one of his heart stopping smiles. He chuckled lowly. "You're changing..."He leaned in closer. "I like it..." He whispered. Sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"M-Me too" She replied, she bit back her disappointment at stuttering. She felt a familiar sensation the she had felt the last few times they made out. Once she gathered her bearings she reached up to him once again, Interlocking their lips in another passionate embrace. She felt the urge to be touched by him, she was able to content herself by reaching into his hair with her left arm. Her free hand trailing up the blonds chest, he squirmed from the unfamiliar touch and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could have never imagined that she would be this intimate with him. Not in her life time. She retreated and felt the a large rush of heat on her face. "I think...w-we should go to bed now, we have a long day t-tomorrow" resisting her growing desires.

"Yeah... alright..." She could hear the disappointment in his voice and she almost gave in.

"Good night... Naruto-kun"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Konan asked. "I won't use any dangerous jutsu" Hinata looked at the two as she sat down away from the clearing, where Naruto had watched her train several times. She rested her chin on her knees and she looked to where Naruto was.

"Yeah!" He agreed. He faced down his chosen opponent, Konan. Naruto got in his taijutsu stance. She wondered if he had paid attention to their little training sessions, it might give him a little insight to her battle style, which was a mostly a mid ranged fighter.

"We're here to assess you" He nodded. "We must see if you're still capable without the Kyuubi" Hinata wondered about the things she saw in her eyes yesterday at the restaurant Hinata felt a little anxious, especially from the events of yesterday and from what she had seen. She had wanted to try and help her, only to be distracted by the blond. It was selfish of her, but she could tell that Konan had wanted to be alone. "Let's try taijutsu first" The blue haired woman said.

"Okay" Naruto replied. As soon as he gave his reply she lurched forward. He was surprised at the sudden speed as she quickly crossed the distance between them. She reformed her entire body in front of him but she looked like paper covered her clothes and face. She opened up with roundhouse kick aimed to his face, which he quickly blocked with his right arm. He thought that it might have a much lighter hit, not like he was hit with some steel bar. _'I guess that's how her shuriken's work'_ Quickly thinking he grabbed a hold of her leg to throw her... only for it to slip out of his grasp as she turned it into paper. He jumped over a sweeping kick and returned it with low kick of his own, she jumped away and he sped in after her. He quickly gained momentum and he put her into a defensive state as they exchanged blows.

It was clear that she relied on her paper ninjutsu, but the focus was just on taijutsu and both were holding back. It was a spar to determine his skill and his performance. Naruto grunted as he block a low kick with his right shin. From what he seen with her practices with Hinata, she specialized in ranged fighting and wasn't a close combat type of person. He blocked a flurry of punches aimed towards his face and chest. Despite this, her attacks did hurt from her chakra hardened paper ninjutsu. She was quick and flexible and often sent powerful kicks, so instead of simply blocking it he retaliated with grabs to help soften the blow. They continued like this for a half hour or so, resetting themselves whenever Naruto landed a solid hit or when Konan did.

At the start of another round she seemed to have changed the tactics as she retreated several feet into the air. He watched as she basically turned into paper and hovered several feet off the ground. Wings sprouted from her back like an angels wings. He was slightly intimidated by her appearance, he hadn't seen her take this form before. "Let's see what you're capable of Naruto-kun" She sent hundreds of paper shuriken at him. With nothing to hide behind he had no choice but to jump in the air to avoid it. She took advantage of this as he had no chance to move in mid air, she created a spear and threw it at him. He quickly made a familiar cross and a clone popped up beside him and threw him aside, the spear harmlessly passed through the air . He made two other shadow clones and launched one directly at her."Gotcha" as he grabbed the blue haired. Which was met with disappointment when she escaped from his grasp _' right she's made of paper!'_ He quickly thought of a solution while he evaded more blunt paper shuriken. He didn't want to potentially hurt her with a rasengan. _'how can I make her stick together?'_ He created a substitution to avoid some spears which broke on impact when it struck the ground. '_Water?! No wait oil I think!' _

"Got it!" He yelled out. He ran away with Konan in hot Pursuit. He ran away from the field and more into the forest. He passed a large boulder out of her line of sight and quickly made a shadow to transform into a rock. He put some distance between the clone and Naruto made some hand signs and nicked his thumb. He quickly thought of a suitable summon, any toad as large as a human "Summoning Jutsu" As Konan appeared in sight. A medium sized green toad appeared from within the smoke. "Spray her with some toad oil, but don't hurt her" he ordered.

"Got it boss!" His throat expanded for a moment and It quickly shot some toad oil, aimed toward the bronze eyed woman. She dodged to the right to escape from the sudden jet stream of oil. She neared the clone that had popped out from its hiding and made a direct jump to her. She was surprised by the sudden appearance as the clone was able to grab her around the waist and stopped her long enough for the toad to drench her in the sticking liquid. She immediately dropped to the ground while the clone held steadfast onto. The original quickly shot in front of her and brought a Rasengan in front of her.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes " I win!" He said playfully.

" It seems so..." She replied. She was impressed for sure, he hadn't even activated sage mode. He had quickly found out a weakness to her jutsu and had quickly exploited without giving her anytime at all to give a counter _'Just like Jiraiya-sensei'_. She thought about how different it might've been if both were going for a kill. She would have definitely have used the arsenal of her Jutsu, restraining him or the paper chakram. She felt entirely uncomfortable using such a Jutsu against the blond. _'He thinks quick on his feet' _Except for Jiraiya and Naruto, shinobi never really had any oil based attacks. She frowned at a thought.

"Something the matter?"As the blue sphere disappeared and clone restraining her dissipate. She noted how it felt to be held by him, she ignored it for now.

"It's just, I'm covered in oil"

"Oh" As he rubbed his neck in a embarrassed manner. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"It's quite alright"

Hinata came on by, she had watched the final parts of the fight with her Byakugan. She found Konan covered from head to toe in oil. The liquid dripping from her clothes and blue hair, she found an emotion similar to what she found during the early moments of yesterday at the restaurant. It quickly disappeared after a moment or so.

"After I return from washing the oil off, we should discuss our repetoire of jutsu" Hinata nodded in agreement. "we'll act better as a team if we know each other's jutsu"

"Got it!" Naruto voiced. Konan turned on her heel and left on her way to the cabin. Hinata watched as she left on her way. She recalled what she saw in her eyes when Naruto had spoke yesterday. For a brief split second moment, she had seen awe and admiration in them. _'...For Naruto-kun...'_. It was replaced by grief and anguish before she sealed them off under careful guarded eyes. The same eyes she had seen on their mission to rescue Naruto. Hinata felt... sorry for her, that she had suffered in the past, whatever it may be. '_She... must have suffered so much...' _She disappeared from her view as she entered deeper into the forest. She looked over to the blond who had just wished a farewell to a toad, which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata felt at such lost at what to do for Konan, she wanted to help but she hadn't had a faintest clue. _'I should to talk to him about this'_

"Naruto-kun?" she called out to him. She made her way to where he stood and her turned to face her.

"What's up Hinata-chan?"

"We need to talk"

"Yeah? What about?" He asked. She was about to voice her question when she knew how wrong it was to ask. She couldn't just talk about someone else's feeling and their distress. Hinata didn't even know the full extent of what she felt. It was all just what she thought. She decided against it. The truth was, she didn't even know how Naruto would react.

"Can you help me train?" She asked. Diverting from her original question. She did want to get stronger.

"Yeah of course" He happily agreed. "Oh wait..."

"What is it?"

"I need to figure out something important first, I'll send a shadow clone to train with, is that okay?"

"Umm... okay" They made their way back to the field. Naruto made a shadow while he sat at where she had watched them spar. The clone accompanied her to the middle of the field.

"What do you need Hinata-chan?" The clone asked.

"I need help with my r-rotation" she replied to him, he had a quizzical look on his face. "You can help me, just by throwing shuriken" She clarified. Getting a understanding nod from him. He quickly turned and ran to where some supplies were laid about. He grabbed a bag full of ninja tool, full of blunted throwing stars. She took a deep breath. She would have to find out about Konan's feelings, she didn't want to hurt her. She could only hope that she had not fallen for the blond she loved. The clone took out a few tools and prepared to throw it, only waiting for an approval from her "I'm ready..." As she prepared to spin.

The original Naruto sat himself down on the sidelines. "Alright Kurama...let's try your thing..." He got himself into the lotus position and closed his eyes. He found himself in his mindscape, his feet and ankles were still submerged in the flooded room. He wondered how it came about this, the 'water' didn't get his clothes wet. He looked around to see the pipes strewn about in the ceiling, it was still dim as ever. The area had an look that was similar to a sewer or some waterworks. He turned around to see where had Kurama been kept. He almost expected him to be there. He looked at the large broken gates that had kept the Nine Tailed fox. Once the large bars looked like it could hold against any abuse, now it lay broken. The gates were still technically closed, but there was a large gaping hole in the middle. The bars were torn apart and looked deteriorated by rust, it's lock missing. He thought about how the seal would look on his stomach. Was it even there anymore? Or was just a hollow seal? He shook the unimportant thoughts away as he approached the gates. He jumped through the hole of the busted gate and looked around.

"Wow...Jeez" The area where the fox stayed in was large. It didn't appear to have a set distance, he had to hope it wasn't endless. "How the hell am I supposed to find you're sensory thing Kurama?" He complained. Despite the large space, he heard no echo. He had been told that he held a power dormant in him. Kurama told him that because he had held 'captive' he had inherited a sensory ability. The power to sense negative emotions and malicious thoughts. Kurama had said it might come in handy in the future as to sense those who had wish to cause him harm when he went on his quest. Despite the vastness of the dark place he was in. Kurama had assured him that it would only take a day or so to find it. He was also told that if he was natural sensory type, he might have already had it, but he wasn't. The ability belonged to the fox but to only his half of the chakra. The ability had manifested itself into Naruto "Well I might as well get started" He created a some shadows clones to help him search. Particularly, he didn't feel a drain on his chakra, but he did feel a strange strain in his head, like he was thinking too much.

* * *

Konan looked at the tile on the wall. It was clean white ceramic tile, a familiar sight in the washroom. She felt the hot water flow in her hair and the smell of shampoo in the air. It had a subtle aroma of vanilla. The near scolding water ran down her body as she ran soap across to nullify the oil that still bore a faint layer on her skin. The worst area that had suffered the most from the toad oil was in her hair. Which she had to use had to have two doses of shampoo to help wash off. She thought about her little spar with the blond. Most prominently, the way she felt just being simply held by him. She felt safe... She wanted it to go away, she didn't want to acknowledge her feelings to him. Simply because... It would also be acknowledging that she had moved on from Yahiko. She wished she had never felt something for the blond, but there was one thing that she knew. Emotions simply didn't work like that, it was far too complex, if it was simple she would have forgotten Yahiko by now.

She felt her heart get a little heavy at the thought. She sealed her thoughts away and concentrated on the events and plans. It helped tremendously in her attempts to put away her thoughts and emotions. She rotated the knobs for the shower, and the water turned off. She stepped out and quickly dried herself. After several minutes she walked out of the bath room feeling a little renewed. She wore he regular clothing, underneath the dark red cloak she now wore. She moved to her desk and brought a piece of paper out to write with, satisfied with it. She opened the door and made gave it enough chakra to fly to Ame, her home country. She had written to the temporary leader of the country, she was still leading it of course, but she still had important matters to attend too. Such as helping the blond with his quest. She wanted to help him, it was Yahiko's dream and one that should be achieved. She made her way towards the their designated training area.

She arrived after her five minutes of flight, She reformed herself just outside the field where the other two were. Entering from the forest she saw Hinata practicing one of her jutsu, the Rotation with Naruto, or a shadow clone. Konan saw her retry an attempt, which lasted about 3 seconds before the chakra dome dissipated. To her left she saw Naruto sitting in the lotus position and meditating. A bit unusual for someone who liked to move, and had complained about it when he was incapacitated. The midnight haired teen was the first to notice her and the shadow clone puffed away, alerting the one meditating. "Hey Konan-chan!" As he popped right up, she nodded in recognition and walked to where he stood.

"I think we should discuss our jutsu now" Hinata came along and stood in their little circle. "I'll start" She explained her paper ninjutsu, her knowledge in fuinjutsu and her mastery over fire manipulation. She only knew a jutsu or two for her fire style, Her paper ninjutsu was more than enough for her to use in fight, so she had never used her fire style in years . After she explained, Hinata went after. She used her jyuuken techniques and simple academy jutsu, she hadn't mastered her known elemental manipulation. Konan already knew this information from helping her train, she had begun helping her in manipulation, but the focus was on her byakugan techniques. She was a taijutsu expert and her Byakugan was invaluable for infiltration.

"My turn! I got the Shadow clone jutsu, the..." He proceeded to list his jutsu. Which had several variants of the rasengan, A thousand years of death, which she assumed was a joke since he accompanied it with a slight chuckle."The Se- Nope never mind that's useless...". He had some slight fear in his eyes but she didn't push him, nor did Hinata. The last thing he listed was his senjutsu. Konan took in the information of her small team. With the use of his shadow clones, Hinata's Byakugan, and her paper ninjutsu, they were nearly perfect for a infiltration team.

"Could you still do sage mode?" Konan asked.

"Yeah I should actually" He went completely still for a few minutes and some orange tint appeared around his eyes. He inspected his hands and felt his face. "Got nothing on my face right?" He asked. She and Hinata shook their heads and he sighed in relief. "Nice..."

"Explain how it works..." She asked. He went into great detail about the advantages of sage mode as well as the disadvantages. After he finished she thought about his jutsu, their uses and popularity. The orange tint around his eyes disappeared after his explanation.

"There's something you should know" Konan interrupted.

"What's that?"

"I don't think I have ever seen someone with such a mastery with the shadow clone jutsu" She complimented. She had seen him create shadow clones effortlessly, most ninja didn't create more than a few to conserve their chakra. He didn't seem to be affected by the shadow clones he created earlier. He said his thanks while he blushed and rubbed in neck in a embarrassed manner. "It can be a problem, since you can create so many effortlessly, I recommend you don't create more than 3 , if we ever get into a fight"

"Really?" he asked. He frowned at this information. "Well I guess I could do that, no problem" He recovered quickly.

"Along with your rasengan, since there aren't very many who can use it, but it won't be a problem since I don't expect fights to occur while we travel"

"Damn that too...If you say so...I guess it makes sense, I mean only me and Kakashi-sensei know it now" He nodded a bit reluctantly. "I think I could still do it, I still got sage mode after all"

"If we're lucky at all, we don't even have to fight, but just as a precaution, since you have mastered you elemental training, I can secure some wind style jutsu for you to utilize" She reassured him.

"Nice! Teach me some fuinjutsu too!" He replied.

"If we have time..."

"I got to find something out!" He seemed excited. He created the cross for the shadow clone. Konan suddenly found herself looking at hundreds of shadows clones, her vision filled with the blond with the snug fitting red sweater. She heard a gasp and looked back to where Naruto stood and found him falling over. He fell to her side and Konan quickly grabbed him before he plummeted. "Damn it, it's not as much as I used to make" as he leaned on her for support.

"Not as much?" She asked. She looked around the field, where the clones were supporting themselves on their knees. She could easily tell there was about 200 scattered around the field. _'Could he have made even more before?'_ As she thought about the biju that had been extracted from him. It should have been impossible for any ordinary ninja. She didn't doubt it now, he did have chakra that rivaled Nagato.

"Well... I know my limits at least..." As he took a deep breath.

"Y-You shouldn't have made so much Naruto-kun..."Hinata lightly scolded. She looked around once again to see the clones already recovering.

"Since you have them out, you should learn how to form a rasengan without the aid of a shadow clone" He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I did have a little practice before when I traveling with Pervy-sage, but it was little hard... but now I feel like I could do it" He said. He was able to support himself now as he stepped back to his original place.

"It is because you no longer have the Biju inside of you?" She asked.

"I think so... Pervy-sage said that there was always its chakra mixing in with mine, so it was always a bit unstable, but now I feel like I have better control of my chakra"

"So the shadow clone jutsu also used the biju's chakra as well..."She commented.

"Guess so..." A small silence filled the trio while Konan thought of their plan. What they had to accomplish. Gather a specific jutsu, make their way to Uzu and summon his father. All the clones made their way towards a nearby tree that wasn't occupied by another clone. They would have to get started tomorrow or soon, she looked towards the blond to see him shaking. He looked a little exhausted from the exertion of creating those shadow clones. _'He would have to recover for the rest of today, and we'll begin tomorrow'_.

"You should see if that toad got the jutsu, so we can continue on if he doesn't" Konan interjected.

"Good idea..."Biting his thumb, he made the hand signs and completed the jutsu."Summoning jutsu" The small white Mohawk toad by the name of Fukasaku appeared. "Alright, Geezer-sage give it to me straight" Naruto asked firmly. A strained silence filled the air as the toad looked up at the former jinchuuriki.

"I'm afraid ...I only got bad news Naruto-boy" Fukasaku replied glumly.

"What is it?" The blond waited impatiently. Konan thoughts raced to find a solution.

"We haven't found any of the remains of the forbidden scroll" Konan took this information into account, Naruto had a disappointed look on her face. "Worse..." Everyone surrounding him wasn't expecting the next words he spoke. "There will be a war for the last of free biju..."He stated. Naruto could only stare wide eyed at the toad. _'...This changes things...' _Konan could only think.

* * *

**A/N:Please review. Also There will be a real fight next chapter.**

** Dang, I didn't really like that fighting scene all too much. Taijutsu fights are fairly difficult for me, ninjutsu battles is where I feel all the goodness comes from. Also Naruto really needs some more jutsu up his sleeve. Anyways it was really short and simple spar, and obviously they didn't intend to maim or kill each other and it was more of an assessment. So I hope you can forgive me for this one as I got more -hopefully better- fights planned ahead.**

** Clarifying something, its mostly a opinion. Some fanfics have this incredibly diverse characters. Master of all trades type of things (Taijutus, ninjutsu, Genjutsu) which sounds unrealistic to me, I think the Jyuuken is exceptionally hard and takes devoting years to master, unless you're like genius, which Hinata isn't. With the exception of genjutsu, unless you're Naruto - with all those shadow clones - I don't see how's that possible. You don't become an expert in such a short time frame. And in my story they don't have vast amounts of time required with them, so they'll mostly focus on their specialties. So there won't be much training. Naruto will ****_'Temporary' _****other techniques until his comeback. He'll also still use his original jutsu in certain circumstances.**

** I'm trying to be realistic, so forgive me if you expect them to shoot all these crazy jutsu. Naruto is going to learn a few more jutsu, but not much honestly.**

**Also because romance.**

**So here's their team, (I suck at this)**

**Naruto: Close range fighter, ninjutsu user. **

**Konan: Mid-long ranged fighter, ninjutsu user.**

**Hinata: Close ranged fighter, Taijutsu user.**


End file.
